Crossing Paths
by Natsuya801923
Summary: used to be "Music Can Bring Them Together" // Hinamori Amu along with her friends are part of Seiyo Records. There is also another group in Easter Productions. What happens when they cross paths? //AMUTO Rated T for safety // better story inside!
1. Fame

New story!! XD ok readers, I am SO sorry but I won't be able to write Twilight until my new computer is fixed. The CPU of that computer works but you can't turn on the monitor. If I retype the chapter, it probably won't be as good as the one on the new computer (I'm on the old computer by the way). So I decided to write a new story!!!! x) When my new computer is working again, I promise to post up the Twilight story. It's a Shugo Chara! fanfic, not a Twilight one. It's using the Twilight plot (not really) but I'm twisting it to make it my own.

Nefarious Seraph 13 requested for this topic of this story. She asked for one shots but I decided to make a whole story of it. I hope she isn't mad!!! This is really her plot but I'm putting stuff in that is mine :)

On with the story!!! Hope you guys like this one!

**A/N: Characters may be OOC. There are no charas in this story. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are TWO different people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

**Fame**

_**Setting: **__During Spring_

_**Ages: **__Amu, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima, Utau, and Kairi are 18. Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko are 19. Ikuto is 20. _

_--_

"_Amu-chan, I want to give this to you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_A lock. It's said that the owner of the key that opens this lock…"_

**Amu's POV**

_Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!_

My hand searched for the annoying alarm clock. I found the snoozer button and pressed it.

"Ugh…" I sat up and looked at the time. 10:00 p.m. That may seem late to many people but I stayed up until 2 am working on my music.

I promised Rima to meet her at a café nearby at 10:30. I picked out some clothes to wear. I put on dark skinny jeans, a light pink tube top, and a white zip-up sweatshirt. I got some sunglasses and a black French beret. (_A/N: the one that Miki wears except in a different color.) _I hid my hair in the hat to conceal my exotic pink hair. I got my tote bag and my keys to lock the door of my apartment. I started walking down the stairs and began to ponder about my dream.

I took out my keys and looked the exquisite item attached to the rings as a decoration. A lock. It's more than a decoration. It's a memento from my mom. She gave it to me when I was 5 years old. My mom got this lock from my grandmother, but she doesn't know how my grandmother got it. When I received this lock, my mom said that, "the owner of the key that opens the lock will…." That's all I remember. My dad didn't have the key though. My mom thought it might be true for her but she found love before finding the owner of the key. She doesn't want me to feel pressured to believe the legend but I told her that I would never believe such a thing.

Inside, I wanted my prince on a horse, like in fairytales, to open the lock and I'll become the princess. That never happened. I lost hope in the legend and decided that it's just a story.

I opened the café door and found Rima waiting inside.

"Hey, Rima," I greeted.

"Hey, Amu," she acknowledged. "You look tired," she commented. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think? I was up until 2 in the morning working on our music. Where are your thanks?"

"Thank you, Amu," Rima said sweetly.

"Anyways, what did you call me here for?"

"Why can't we just hang out? There's nothing at home to do," she said casually. Acting cool as usual. "I like your hat by the way," she smirked.

"Well I can't help it right? You should wear a hat too but that won't help with your hair."

"You're right. I hate my hair in hats though!"

"Deal with it, or else you'll be swamped by your fanboys and fangirls," I giggled. "Did you answer all your love letters?"

"Ugh…there were so many! I threw most of them out."

"How heartless!" I faked a pout.

"Oh, come on. You get the same amount of fanmail, actually more, so you shouldn't be talking."

"I actually read all of them…well I skip some…." I trailed off. Rima rolled her eyes. I was trying to fix my hat when a girl walking by me bumped into my elbow causing the hat to fall off. The hat was in my hand and my pink hair showing as if it was saying, "I'm here! It's Hinamori Amu!" There was silence in the store.

"Get ready to run," I whispered to Rima. Then all hell broke loose.

"Kya! It's Hinamori Amu! And that must be Mashiro Rima!"

"I wanna get their picture!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I love your songs!"

I stood up fighting through the crowd and found Rima's hand. I managed to run out the store with Rima. I looked behind us to find a mob of people chasing us. When is this going to end?!

"I knew it wasn't such a great idea!" I shouted so only Rima could hear.

"Well how do you expect me to know that a horde of people would come chasing us?!" she argued back. I groaned. I turned the corner and kept on running dragging Rima.

After a few minutes, we finally lost them. Rima and I stopped to catch our breaths.

"I…can't….move…anymore…" Rima managed to say.

"I…am…never….going….to…let…you….go out….there….without a…disguise!" I huffed.

After we caught our breaths, I spoke to Rima. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

She nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well I didn't have my breakfast thanks to that crowd. How about another café? I know somewhere really good," I suggested. "You're getting you a hat to hide your hair and sunglasses."

"Alright," she agreed. I took off my sunglasses since it was becoming annoying. I couldn't see that well through them. It's way better to see without anything to interfere with my sight. I stashed the glasses away in my bag.

"Let's go then." I walked for a bit with Rima following close behind. I smiled at the little kids playing around on the sidewalk in front of us. One of them suddenly started running backwards towards me.

"Amu, look out!" Rima warned. I stepped out of the way too quickly and tripped. My eyes shut tight as I waited for me to crash right into the cement.

It never came. I looked up into the beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His deep, husky voice could make anyone melt…wait, why am I thinking this?

"Yes, thank you," I said. His left arm was around my waist and he pulled me up.

"Amu, are you alright?" Rima asked. I nodded. I turned back towards the man. A handsome man to be exact. He had an attractive face with sapphire hair to compliment his features. His amethyst eyes were alluring.

"Thanks again," I muttered. He just walked away without saying another word. I looked at his direction until he was out of sight. I turned back to Rima who was smirking. That scared me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Do you know who that man is though?"

"No." I really don't know. "Who is he?"

"Find out yourself," Rima answered walking away.

"Wait, Rima! Tell me!"

"No," she said stubbornly. I sighed. I followed her tracks still thinking about the blue-haired man.

-

-

I sighed. This morning is not going as well as I thought.

"Sorry, Amu!" she apologized hearing my sigh.

"It's alright. It's not your fault that a whole herd stampeded through the café!" Yes, it happened again. Luckily, we escaped from their pleads for photographs, autographs, etc.

"Want to call Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Utau?" she suggested. I nodded. She started dialing their numbers while I starting walking around kicking stones. I saw a little girl reading a magazine with Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Utau, and me on the front cover. A fan. She seemed to be about five years old. Someone accidentally bumped into her causing her to trip and she let go of her book. The magazine fell onto a puddle of dirty water. The little girl wept this incident. I walked up to her and knelt down so we could talk.

"Are you alright, little girl?" I asked. She looked up to me with her innocent, emerald eyes. "Let's get you standing, shall we?" I pulled up her gently, yet firmly, as she planted her feet on the ground. She rubbed her tears away.

"M-My b-book…" she sobbed.

"Don't worry," I cooed. "What's your name?"

"Hoshiko."

"Here you go." I reached for my tote bag and pulled out the exact same magazine. I was about to give it to her but decided against it.

"Wait a sec," I said. She looked at me curiously as I took out a pen.

_Don't cry…. You must never let your tears fall and be a strong girl. You can do that right? You can be a shining star someday, Hoshiko. My best wishes to you._

_Hinamori Amu_

I finished my signature and also placed 3 tickets in the magazine. I then handed it back to her.

"Here you go, Hoshi. Can I ask you what you want to be?"

"A singer!" she exclaimed breaking into a wide smile. "Just like Hinamori Amu! She's amazing! I wish I can be like her someday…"

"I'm sure you can," I encouraged. I patted her shoulders. I stood up and waved good bye as she ran off.

"That was nice." I turned around to find Rima smiling at me. She earned one back.

"Did you call the girls?" I inquired.

"Yep. They're coming here soon."

"Alright."

-

-

**Ikuto's POV**

Another boring day as usual…

_Ring._

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Ikuto! Kukai here. Wanna meet up somewhere?"_

"Sure," I agreed. "How about at that café you were talking about?"

"_No problem. See you in an hour. Bye!"_

_Click._

I was walking through the streets when I saw a herd of people chasing two people. Why should I chase them when I'm already well-known? One girl had pink hair showing out of her beret and the other had long, golden hair. Could that be…Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima? I continued taking my walk ignoring them.

About 5 minutes later, I saw the two girls again. A little kid ran almost ran into her causing the pink-head girl to move back but tripped. I rushed over and caught her just in time. My left arm snaked around her waist.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She opened her eyes. Wide, golden eyes met mine. She looked so cute…wait, I just met her right?

"Yes, thank you." Ah, her voice sounded like chimes…but I shouldn't be thinking of those thoughts. I pulled her upright. The short girl walked towards us.

"Amu, are you ok?" she asked. The pink haired girl nodded. She turned back towards me. She had such a creamy skin and silky hair….makes me want to touch it…

"Thanks again," she murmured. I simply walked away without saying another word.

-

-

"Oi, Tsukiyomi! I'm right here!" I turned around and found Kukai walking towards me in the café.

"Can't you be a bit more quieter? Our cover will blow if they see us," I said. I put on sunglasses but Kukai just dressed casually. I looked around me and saw some people looking at us. He shrugged.

"It's no big deal. If they do chase us, we'll just run, right?" he said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure. Sit down first." I gestured towards the seat in front of me. "I got your favorite: hot chocolate."

"Thanks, man!" He drank the hot drink immediately. I took off my sunglasses since it was becoming a bother.

"Kya! I told you so! It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Crap. More squeals broke throughout the room.

"He's so hot!!"

"Isn't that Kukai Souma?!"

"See what I told you?" I harshly whispered.

"Oops," he apologized. "Ready to run?"

"Duh," I answered. "On a count of three."

"One." I said.

"Two." Kukai said.

"Three!" we shouted. We stood up at the same time and ran out the store.

"Wait! Can we have your autograph?!" Ugh, so annoying. We turned a corner and hid in the shadows as we watched the crowd pass us. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry. Maybe I should wear a disguise next time."

I glared at Kukai. "Yeah, maybe you should."

"Hey, don't blame it on me! I look pretty normal. You have blue hair and when you took off your sunglasses, people instantly recognized you."

"Whatever. It's time to go to Easter Productions and do work."

"Fine, fine. Sorry for ruining it for you."

"It's ok." I muttered.

-

-

**Amu's POV**

"Nadeshiko, Yaya, Utau! Over here!" I waved them over.

"Amu-chi! Rima-tan!" Yaya shouted and charged towards us at full speed. Uh oh. She crashed into me for a big bear hug. She then got off of me and hugged Rima.

"Where should we go?" Yaya asked excitedly.

"Why don't you get off of Rima-chan first?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"Oops! You're right. Sorry, Rima-tan!"

"Amu, where do you want to go?" Utau asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to browse around?"

"Sure," everyone agreed.

_2 hours later_

"That was so much fun!" Yaya shouted.

"Yes, it was but we have to go to Seiyo Records soon," Nadeshiko reminded.

"Heeh?! I don't wanna go!!" Yaya complained.

"It's our job. Stop complaining. Let's get going," Utau bluntly said as she walked off.

"Wait for us, Utau!" I called out.

-

-

We soon arrived at the humongous building.

"Let's go," Rima said opening the front door. We were greeted by many people.

"Welcome to Seiyo Records!"

-

-

**End of Chapter**

How was my story, readers? And have a Happy Halloween!!! x3

Oh, the poll on my profile is closed. You curious readers can see the poll results if you'd like.

**NEED HELP: **I'm stuck on thinking of a name for Amu's group and Ikuto's group (yes it's a group). Can someone think of a good name for their group? I am so stuck!! Also, does anyone know any rock songs good for bands? I like classical music so I don't know many good songs for a group of people. I need the songs for Amu's group and Ikuto's group. Please help!!!!!

**I would also like to thank these reviewers for my last story, Love is Painful:**

KeikoHayaska: 19 reviews

babo123: 18 reviews

SUNCAT333: 14 reviews

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha: 14

Amulet CoolnSpicy08: 11

**End of List**

Those were the top reviewers. I'm sorry if I left miscounted some reviews or there were other people with even higher reviews. I'm sorry about that. I just like to thank personally to those 5 reviewers for always reviewing my chapters. Thanks so much to ALL my readers!! And please don't think I'm favoring them or whatever. I love all my readers!!! –glomps on you readers-

One of my favorite reviews from chapter 21 of Love is Painful:

KeikoHayasaka:

" THAT WAS AN AMAZING ENDING! OMFG! I LURVED IT!

poor fukushima!(comitted suicide)

poor miyuki!(is alone)

poor ikuto!(got scared)

poor amu!(got cut)

poor police!(was confused)

AND START UR NEW STORY SON!"

Thanks again! I'll post one of my favorite reviews on some future chapters. I might not though.

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! xD**


	2. Live Concert

**First of all, I want to thank my reviewers:**

Kuro Koneko-Chan

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

RinYuki-Violin

SUNCAT333

Aznprid3x3

fireborn19

Cheryl

Diana

xhappily-randomx

The Dark and Mystic Tohru

sweettara10

**Second of all, I want to thank everyone for their suggestions!!! –glomps on all of you- You guys are the best!! However, I liked all of them but none of them seem to fit the whole group. A lot of them fit very well with Amu with Ikuto but not really for the whole group. I was thinking of doing Amu's group LOVE and Ikuto's group HATE but that seems dumb…**

**So I decided a name thanks to Diana. –hugs her- I thought of Amu's group name all by myself….but it's crappy. Sorry if you guys hate it or anything.**

**Third of all, I decided to make a bonus chapter for Love is Painful. But I did the story as complete. Should I do a whole different story with a sequel instead or just add it on to Love is Painful? If I did a sequel, it will probably be about 10 chapters. **

**Fourth of all, I decided to do the Twilight story. Since my new computer is nowhere of turning back on, I'll retype the first chapter. When the new computer comes on again, I'll replace the first chapter I retyped for the original chapter. I'll see how it turns out because I may like my new version of chapter 1 better.**

**Fifth of all, enjoy the story readers!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 1-x-X**_

_We soon arrived at the humongous building._

"_Let's go," Rima said opening the front door. We were greeted by many people._

"_Welcome to Seiyo Records!"_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

**Live Concert**

-

**Amu's POV**

"We hope you will do well today!"

"Hello, Hinamori-san!"

"Hi, Rima-chan!"

"Yo, Yaya!"

"How's it going, Nadeshiko?"

"Hey, Utau!"

A typical day at work. Everyday, we were greeted by different artists and employees. We were one of the most popular groups in Seiyo Records. I'm not surprised to find many people having crushes on us. I don't really appeal to many people though. They all seem to like Utau or Rima.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" I heard my friend call.

"Hi, Mizuki!" Mizuki was also an artist. Her songs are very beautiful and she has silver, almost white, hair with stunning blue eyes.

Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Utau, and I made our way to our practice room. When I opened to door to the studio, our manager, Iori, called us in.

"Hey, girls. What's new?"

"Being mobbed by fans," I replied annoyingly. She laughed.

"You _are _famous so you'll have to deal with it. Anyways, let's start on our songs. Your concert is in two weeks so you better start singing."

"Fine," we all muttered.

"Also, your album is coming out two weeks after that and you'll have signing in one of the music store around here." We all mumbled at her comment.

"Utau, do you want to sing first?" I asked.

"Sure," she casually answered.

"Ok, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima, could you guys take a break? Utau and Amu are going to start on their ending song of the concert. Is that ok?"

Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima nodded.

"Just hurry up, Utau, Amu-chi!! I want to sing!" Yaya whined.

"Alright, alright," I agreed.

-

-

"Ok, it's time for you three to come back in," Iori said. They did as they were told. We continued practicing for another hour.

"Ok," Iori began. "Amu-chan, we're going to work on your solo at the end of the concert. Is that ok with you?"

I nodded. "Sure, I need help anyways."

After working on my song with the girls taking a break in the background, I nailed my song.

-

-

_4:00 p.m._

"Bye, Iori!" we shouted.

"See you tomorrow!"

We walked out of the building.

"Hey, where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised my mom and dad that I would be home right after," Rima said.

"I can't either," Utau second.

"Sorry, Amu-chi! I have to take care of my little brother, Tsukasa!" Yaya apologized.

"I can't either, Amu-chan. I'm sorry but I have to do Japanese dancing. My mother pestered me all morning saying I have to practice a lot more. Sorry." Nadeshiko said solemnly.

"It's all right! I'll just go by myself!" I faked a smile. How can everybody be so busy?? Everyone looked guilty but they left for their destinations. When they were out of ear shot, I sighed. Why is this happening?! Maybe Mizuki can go eat lunch with me! I dialed her number on my cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Amu. Want to go eat lunch together?"

"_Sorry, I promised my boyfriend that I would go eat with him,"_ Damn it! _"Maybe next time."_

"Oh ok. Have fun with Ken!" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"_Thanks. Amu-chan, when are you going to get a boyfriend?"_ she teased. She always loves doing this to me.

"For the last time, I will not date!"

"_Oh, come on!! I've seen many guys trying to go out with you and they are talented, smart, handsome, but you still refused! Do you not want to be in love?! At first, Ken seemed the opposite of what I imagined as a perfect boyfriend but now, I love him more than anything else." _The right guy for me would be one of a kind. He would be handsome, caring, nice, and protective. Like a real prince.

"Ugh, save all the mushy stuff for him," I teased and then sighed. "Mizuki, the perfect guy will come to me. End of discussion. Have fun at your date!"

_Click._

Argh!!!! Why?! Now I'm all alone! Oh well. I hung my head low in disappointment. I began walking to a café knowing I can relax. Besides, that's the most nearby place.

When I opened the door, I went straight for the counter and ordered a cappuccino and a sub. I sat down at a small table. I looked diagonally. Is that…? He was wearing all black with sunglasses and a hat to hide his hair. If you look closely, blue hair is peeking out of the hat. It's that guy! He looked up and our eyes met for a moment so I quickly adverted my gaze. I flushed with embarrassment. In front of me, I saw two teenage girls reading the magazine with Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima, Utau, and me on the front cover. Ah, a fan.

"Hey, have you listened to her songs?" Girl 1 said. _(A/N: I'm just going to use Girl 1 and Girl 2.)_

"Um, I haven't really listened to their songs but you always talk about them," Girl 2 admitted.

"Are you serious?! You have to listen to them!" Girl 1 exclaimed.

"Tell me about them," Girl 2 said.

"Well, the group members are Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, Hoshina Utau, Yuiki Yaya, and Fujisaki Nadeshiko. They first were a small group but gradually grew and became popular! My favorite is Hinamori Amu! She's so cool…." Girl 1 had stars in her eyes as she stared in space. I muffled a laugh clearly amused. I looked diagonally again and saw the man looking at me. But this time, his sunglasses were off. His glaring amethyst eyes stared into mine until I pulled away.

"What type of songs do they sing?" Girl 2 asked.

"Well, they have a lot of genres. Sometimes rock, classical, pop, different genres. It's mostly rock or pop though. Hinamori Amu is the lead singer. The whole group doesn't actually sing. Nadeshiko-san and Yaya-san prefer to play. Nadeshiko-san can play the piano or the flute. Yaya-san can play the drums. She's so cute, too!! Utau-san also sings but Amu-san sings the most. Amu-san can play the piano and the guitar. I love their songs! There is going to be a solo that Amu-san is going to sing at the concert in two weeks!! I can't wait for it to come out!!" Girl 1 ranted.

"Wow. They seem really popular. What is their group name?"

"I don't know. It's not revealed yet. Their album is coming out a week after the concert. You're going to the concert right?!"

"I don't have tickets," Girl 2 said.

"Then buy some! Come on! Let's go together! It'll be awesome and worth it," Girl 1 nagged. "They are just plain cool!"

Girl 2 sighed. "I'll try. My mom has to approve first."

I toned out their conversation and took a bite from my sub. The suspense is killing them isn't it? They'll find out soon enough. I just hope my solo doesn't suck. I sighed quietly. I took a sip from my cappuccino.

"Thanks but hear this!" I heard Girl 2 excitedly say. I peered towards them. Girl 2 was holding a magazine with a 5 boys on the cover. "Do you know this group?"

"Not entirely. I've heard about them. Who are they?" Girl 1 asked. Now it's Girl 2 to rant on about her favorite group. And here I thought she was all quiet.

"Like the group you like, this group's name is going to be revealed in 3 weeks! I can't wait! I love their singing….so soothing…" Now it was Girl 2 to go off into dreamland.

"Hello?" Girl 1 said. "You there? Anyways, tell me more about this mysterious group."

"The members are Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hotori Tadase, and Sanjou Kairi. My favorite is Ikuto-kun! He is so freakin hot!" Girl 2 squealed. Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Wasn't he part of that group that I heard Rima talking about? I quickly glanced at the mysterious blue-haired man and was he….smirking? Now that I think about it….the person on the magazine looks _a lot _like the man over there. Is there a connection? And Rima's words from earlier are haunting me…

Wait a second….

"Wait a sec, _Fujisaki_? Is Nagihiko-kun related to Nadeshiko-san?" Girl 1 asked curiously. She asked my question. Some minds think alike. But I never heard that Nadeshiko had a brother…

"I'm not sure. Many people have been wondering about that but nobody really knows…" Girl 2 trailed off.

"Hmm, that's a mystery. What kind of songs does this group play?"

"Many types. It's sort of the genres that your favorite group does. But mostly, there are no words to their songs. It's mostly just the instruments playing but they're so good! Come to think of it, Kairi-kun doesn't sing when the group does have a song with lyrics. Hey, don't you think the group with Hinamori-san and the group with Ikuto-kun are really similar?" Girl 2 inquired.

Girl 1 nodded fervently. "You're right! Here, place the magazines side by side." Girl 2 did as she was told. "Look! Don't you think Tsukiyomi-kun and Amu-san looks good together?!" I choked on my cappuccino. I hate it when that happens! I coughed lightly. I saw the handsome man northeast from me smirking. What are you smirking for?!

Girl 1 began her rant. "Amu-san is so beautiful and she's single! So is Tsukiyomi-kun."

"Yea but I want Tsukiyomi-kun," Girl 2 joked.

"Ha. Anyways, they would go nicely together! Don't you agree?" Girl 1 asked. Me? And Ikuto? I don't think he's my type….

"Well, I think Hinamori-san also goes well with Tadase-kun! They look so cute together!" Girl 2 squealed. I squinted at the magazine with the group of guys. I saw where Girl 2 pointed and saw a blonde haired boy. He looked exactly like a prince. My type of guy. _But_ looks can be deceiving. I finished my hoagie and stood up walking towards the trash can. As I passed the table with the handsome blue-haired man, we made eye contact. His eyes pierced mine and I felt like I could melt right then and there. I quickly looked down and saw something gleaming in his pocket. Something sparkly. A key? I just walked on. After I threw the trash out, I headed out the café and to my apartment.

Could that be the key that goes with my lock? Fat chance. Why would he have it?

I got my keys out and looked at my lock for a second before opening the apartment door. It's always so lonely here. I have a regular apartment. A couch, a TV, a glass table with flowers in the middle of the table between the couch and TV, and carpet. My manager also bought me a grand piano and it's in my living room. My kitchen is normal with all the appliances I need and the bathroom is normal. My room is pretty normal. The lightest tint of pink walls, a twin bed with a pink and comfy quilt, a closet, a desk, my guitar, and I luckily got a room with a balcony to my room.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed a picture frame. A picture of my family. My fingers glided along the glass.

"I miss you so much," I whispered letting a single tear fall.

-

-

**_Concert_**

After much practice, the concert came in a blink of an eye.

"Are you all pumped up?!" Iori excitedly ask. She was practically all over the place. "You'll all do your best!"

"Thanks," we mumbled. Yaya chattered excitedly about appearing on stage. I sighed. I'm _so_ nervous. I was wearing a dark red dress. Everyone else was wearing a black dress. That makes me even more self-conscious if someone looks at me.

"Guess what, Amu?"

"What, Utau?"

"I met this guy yesterday."

"And…?" I implied.

"I think I…like him." That brought my attention.

"Whoa. I never thought I'd see the day when Hoshina Utau actually finds a guy that catches her eye!" I said sarcastically. Utau rolled her eyes.

"What's his name?"

Utau shrugged. "I'm not sure. I saw him today and we sorta bumped into each other and he was really nice. So…yea."

"But, Utau, you just met him! How are you sure that you like him?"

"I said I _think_. I don't know. He just seems nice…" She went into her own little world. I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Ok, what happened to the Utau I know?" I asked.

"Be real. It's not like I've never been like this," Utau defended. One of my eyebrows rose.

"Sure, sure," I said.

"It is not like me to be all hyper and talking about a guy but I can be, can't I?" Utau protested.

"Yea, I guess you can," I said giving in. Iori then clapped her hands for our attention.

"You're going on stage in 5 minutes. Relax, take a deep breath, and rock it!" Iori shouted. We all laughed.

**Normal POV**

"The concert is now starting!" A voice called for everyone's attention using the PA system. "Please welcome our new group!" The curtains rose showing darkness. The lights flashed open showing 3 girls behind instruments and 2 girls up front with microphones.

**Amu's POV**

"Hi, everybody! Are you excited?!" I shouted with energy like Iori told me to do. The audience roared their yeses.

"The suspense must have been killing all of you not knowing our group name. Our group name is….Catching Hearts." Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"We would like to sing our first song, 'Sk8er Boi'." Utau said. The lights dimmed so the audience couldn't see us. I quickly got into my position while Utau got into hers. I looked behind me and everybody was ready. The lights shone again and the music started.

**Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne **_(I do not own this song!! Also, use your imaginations about how Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima are playing :D)_

**My verse:**

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Cannot make it anymore obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
_**  
Utau's verse**

_He wanted her__  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well__  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem  
With his baggy clothes_

**Utau and me:**

_He was a skater boy she said "See ya later boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

**My verse:**

_5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

**Utau's verse:**

_She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man  
That she turned down_

**Utau and me:**

_He was a skater boy  
She said "See ya later boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy  
She said "See ya later boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth?_

**My verse:**

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

**Utau's verse:**

_He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Cannot make it anymore obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each other's world?_

**Utau and me:**

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said "See ya later boy."  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing a song he wrote  
About a girl he used to know_

Applause broke out from the crowd. I could hear whistles. I gave Utau a thumbs up. She just smiled.

-

-

After about 6 songs, it was time for my solo.

I heard the PA system turn on. "We have one more song for Catching Hearts' concert!" The crowd quieted.

I started speaking using the microphone. "This is the last and final song of this concert. I hope the audience has enjoyed it so far." Shouts emitted from the crowd. "The song is called 'You're Not Sorry'." The four girls were at the back of the stage so they cannot be seen. The music started playing. I could hear a piano, a violin, and I knew it was my cue to sing.

**You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift **_(I do not own this song!! Great song by the way :D Just came out!!)_

_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances  
Everytime and all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long  
Baby but I've figured you out  
And you thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry  
No, no, no, no_

_Looking so innocent  
I might believe you  
If I didn't know  
Could have loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting  
In the cold  
And you've got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
'Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh_

_You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would have gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh..._

Silence filled the air for a few seconds after I was done. Oh no! What if my song sucked? Clapping, cheering, and whistling broke out all at once. I sighed in relief. I spoke in the microphone.

"Thank for coming to our concert! Our album is coming out in two weeks so we hope to see you at the music store! We'll be there too to sign your CDs. Enjoy the rest of your night!" I yelled.

-

-

"Good work!"

"You girls were excellent!"

"We'll sell millions of your CDs!!"

People praised us where ever we went.

"You girls were fantastic!!" Iori raved. "The crowd was like standing up! I'm so proud of you all."

"Gee, thanks," Rima muttered.

"Why don't you all go home now?" Iori suggested. We all nodded instantly. Drowsiness filled me. We all said our farewells as I started walking home. Rima drove me to the stage so I didn't have a car. It was 9:00 p.m. and it'll only take 20 minutes to get to my house so I decided to walk.

Not knowing where I was going, I bumped into someone making me trip and falling and falling….

I've been saved. _Again. _By whom? By the mysterious man? I opened my eyes and sure enough, it was the same man. I hopped right up.

"Sorry!" I bowed my head down low.

"We sure bump into each other a lot don't we?" he brought up. Now that you mention it….I like see him every day! I looked up.

"I guess….sorry but I gotta go." I started walking past him.

"I liked your concert. Especially your solo."

My head whirled around. "You were at my concert?"

He turned around to face me and shrugged. "It seemed interesting so I went." This time, he walked past me.

"Come to my concert next week. And I like your dress….Amu." I turned around but he was already gone. I flushed with embarrassment. How did he know my name?! Well a lot of people know it but still… Could he possibly be…Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

-

-

**End of Chapter**

Ikuto's concert is next week x) And the name of his group will be revealed in the next chapter!!

I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry if Amu's group name is crappy or cheesy or whatever. I had to find a name that would fit their songs and the songs I chose had something to do with love in a way.

Also, should I change the title to something else? Because the title of this story is too….plain and boring. Should it be "Crossing Paths" or "Music to my Heart" or "Musical Love" or something? But if I do change my title, will you readers not know I changed the title? T.T Argh!! This is tough!!!

Did you guys read my reasons above at the beginning of this chapter?

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. A Twist

**Woot!! Chapter 3!!!! x3 Ok, in case you haven't noticed, I changed the title. I hope no one is confused or sad or whatever. And I am thinking about the plot for the sequel for "Love is Painful". I'm sorry for people who didn't want a sequel because the ending was alright just like that but I hope that you can read the sequel too! Oh, check the status of my stories on my profile.**

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 2:**

RinYuki-Violin

sweettara10

SUNCAT333

The Dark and Mystic Tohru

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

Lolipop Rina

Lil Dreamer Tomoyo

xhappily-randomx

Innocent Butterfly

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

CattyGothLoli

N e k o S o d a

bewy-chan

_End of List_

**In case you haven't noticed, I changed the title of this fanfiction to "Crossing Paths". One, the title from before was too long and…plain. So I changed it :D Hope readers aren't confused!!**

**Enjoy the story, readers!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 2-x-X**_

_Not knowing where I was going, I bumped into someone making me trip and falling and falling…._

_I've been saved. __Again. __By whom? By the mysterious man? I opened my eyes and sure enough, it was the same man. I hopped right up._

"_Sorry!" I bowed my head down low._

"_We sure bump into each other a lot don't we?" he brought up. Now that you mention it….I like see him every day! I looked up._

"_I guess….sorry but I gotta go." I started walking past him._

"_I liked your concert. Especially your solo."_

_My head whirled around. "You were at my concert?"_

_He turned around to face me and shrugged. "It seemed interesting so I went." This time, he walked past me._

"_Come to my concert next week. And I like your dress…Amu." I turned around but he was already gone. I flushed with embarrassment. How did he know my name?! Well a lot of people know it but still… Could he possibly be…Tsukiyomi Ikuto?_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

--

**A Twist**

**Amu's POV**

"Oh my god, Amu-chi! Do you know that the hottest guy in the world just spoke with you?!" Yaya exclaimed after I told the four girls what happened.

I shook my head. "What's the difference?"

Yaya rolled her eyes. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto hasn't shown any interest in _any _girls. You're probably one of the first he actually talked to!"

"It's that big of a deal," I casually said looking bored. Inside, I was curious. Was that true? Do I appeal to him in some way? I looked towards Rima who was doing her nails. She sure was a big help. Nadeshiko was reading a book she was currently interested in. Utau just gazed at something across from her. While Yaya kept on yapping, I waved my hand in front of Utau's hand.

"Oi! Earth to Utau! What's the matter?" I asked.

Utau snapped out of it. "Nothing…" Suspicious. "Hey, Amu…"

"Hmm?" Yaya finally calmed down since Utau spoke.

"What do you think of him?"

"By 'him', do you mean Tsukiyomi-san?" I asked. Utau nodded.

"Well, I only spoke with him once, so I can't really tell. I have been seeing him near the places I am at these past couple weeks. What about you, Utau?"

She stood up. "It's not important." She walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with Utau-chan?" Yaya questioned. My shoulders went up and down.

"I don't know…" I trailed off. Was it something I said? Was it the topic we were talking about? She seemed so distance. Does Utau…like Tsukiyomi-san? Is she just trying to hide that?

-

-

_3 hours before Ikuto's concert_

"Guys, I have 5 tickets to the concert tonight! Who wants to go with me?" Yaya asked excitedly.

"What concert?" Rima asked. Yaya looked like those chibi anime characters banging their fists around the table and acting like a fangirl.

"The boys' band! The one with five guys: Kukai Souma, Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjou Kairi, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!"

I saw Nadeshiko's eye twitch. Speaking of which… "Nadeshiko?"

"Yes, Amu-chan?"

"Are you related to this Fujisaki Nagihiko person?" I inquired. I felt like I pulled the wrong wire from a bomb. There was silence and all eyes were on Nadeshiko. I could tell Nadeshiko looked uncomfortable.

"Well, it's not important," I said trying to wave the subject off. "I'll be able to go, Yaya."

"Yay!" Yaya literally jumped on top of me.

"Yaya!" I exclaimed.

"I'm free tonight too," Utau replied.

"Me too," Rima said.

"Same," Nadeshiko answered.

"Woot! Everyone's going!" Yaya's eyes were sparkling. "Let's all get ready, girls!"

-

-

"How the hell did we get all the way to the front of the crowd?!" I shouted over the loud noise.

"I have my ways, Amu-chi!" She gave me a thumbs up. I sighed. I looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Eh? Where's Utau?"

"She said she had to go somewhere first," Nadeshiko answered. "She also said she'll be right back."

"I see…" I said. Hmm…where could she be?

-

-

**Utau's POV**

"Nervous?"

"Not really."

"Do your best anyways." I stood up and headed towards the door. I then stopped in my tracks. "Can I tell them?"

"No," he replied.

I sighed. I opened the door. "Amu's here by the way. Good luck….Ikuto." I stepped out.

I pushed my way through the crowd and found my friends.

"Ah! There's Utau-chan!" Yaya yelled.

"I had to go somewhere. Are you guys excited?"

"Yea!" Yaya screamed. Nadeshiko nodded happily. Rima gave me a quick nod. Amu smiled but looked worried. About what?

**Amu's POV**

Where _did_ she go? Suspicious…

"Thank for waiting!! We like to proudly present the group all of you have been waiting for!!" I heard a voice from overhead. The lights dimmed and then turned on revealing five people dressed in all black.

A guy with brownish hair and Tsukiyomi-san stepped up to the mic.

"Are you guys excited?!" the brown hair boy shouted.

"Ooh! It's Kukai!!"

"Isn't Ikuto so hot?!" I heard the crowd shout.

The boy named Kukai laughed. "We hope you enjoy our concert! Our name is…." He handed the mic to Tsukiyomi-san.

"Midnight Mystery," he finished. Screams could be heard throughout the crowd. "The song we're playing first is Time is Running Out." They retreated back to the group and the music started.

**Quartet Section – Time is Running Out **_(I do not own this song. It's also played by __**4**__ people and there are __**5**__ people in Ikuto's group. Ikuto is playing the violin obviously. Kairi is playing the cello. Kukai is playing the drums. Nagihiko is playing the violin as well. Tadase is playing the electric keyboard. Use your imaginations coming up with the melody with those melody! The song itself is great :D)_

The crowd was screaming their lungs out and jumping up and down. Some were holding banners saying "I love Ikuto!" or "I love Kukai!" and vice versa. Are they really that special? Well I have to admit that their songs _are _good.

-

-

_End of concert_

"Did you all enjoy the concert?!" Kukai asked. We all shouted "yes!". "Our album is coming out in a week. We're signing the CDs you buy next week on Saturday at 3:00 p.m. with one other group." Eh? Aren't we signing the same time they are? "Good night!" The lights dimmed.

"Isn't that the same time with Catching Hearts?!" one girl shouted.

"Kya! I love both groups!!"

"Wait, I see the group of Catching Hearts!! They're over there!" Oh crap. We five franticly looked around us and sure enough, all eyes were on us. The group was still on stage and I glared at every single member, especially this Kukai bastard. He ruined my one night out!

"Run!" I whispered to all of the girls. They all nodded. "3…2…1…go!" We all charged from the crowd. People were touching us and trying to grab us but we were smart and quick. After what seemed to be forever, I got away from the crowd. I looked around me and the girls were nowhere in sight. I reached for my pocket. Damn it. I didn't bring my cell phone! What should I do?! I'm not very accurate with the directions from here either. We also took Utau's car so that means I have to walk.

Hmm…it took us 10 minutes to drive from my apartment building to this place. I tried to retrace my steps and look for familiar roads. Well I do remember a shop with a big banner in front of it. I turned to my right and found the same exact shop. I sighed in relief. At least I'm on the right track. But I don't remember what we passed by next! I wasn't exactly paying attention to the road because Utau knew how to get there.

ARGH!!!! This is so _frustrating_. 1. Yaya wanted us to go to this concert. 2. Kukai made people know we were at their concert. 3. A whole mob of people was chasing me! 4. I'M LOST!!!!! HELP!!!

Omph!

I was on the ground. What the—? I remember walking 5 seconds ago. I might have bumped into someone. I rubbed my aching bottom. That really hurt.

"Watch where you're going," I heard a low voice warn. I stood up quickly and I bowed very low.

"Sorry!" I apologized. I saw his feet move past me. I raised my head and turned around.

"Wait!" I saw him stop. "Could you help me?"

"I'm lo—" He turned around. "It's you!"

"I have a name you know," he retorted. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Never mind," I said turning around and walking away.

"Didn't you say you needed help?" he called. I kept on walking. "Are you lost?" he said a second later. I stopped in my tracks. Damn him! I turned around and found that he was 2 feet away from me. I stepped back quickly. How did he get there so fast?! I didn't even hear taps or cracks! Worst thing is, he's smirking!!

"So what if I am?" I challenged.

"I can help you," he offered.

"No thanks," I replied.

"You sure?" he reiterated.

"…" I hesitated. It's probably nearing 9:00 and I want to go home as quickly as I can because I'm so damn tired!

"Fine…" I reluctantly answered. His smirk widened. Was that even possible?

"Where's your house?"

"On Maple Street." _(A/N: I just made up a name!!)_

"Fine. Follow me." He led the way as I walked a foot or two behind him.

"How did you get lost?" He asked out loud.

"It's thanks to your buddy, Kukai." I snarled.

He chuckled. "That was his idea, not mine."

I glared at his back with an evil aura rising. After a few more minutes, I began to remember this area.

"I can make it on my own. I know this area." I walked away to the right. I turned to my left and he was right next to me. I jumped back and yelped.

"Stop doing that!"

"A kid like you shouldn't be wandering alone on the streets at night," he said ignoring my first comment.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18 stupid!" I stomped away. But I stopped and turned back around.

"Thanks," I muttered knowing he heard me. At least he deserved that.

"You're very welcome," he said grinning. I turned back around and soon found my apartment building.

-

-

I grabbed the phone as soon as I opened the door.

"_Hello?"_

"Nadeshiko? It's me."

"_Thank goodness you're ok, Amu-chan! We were so worried."_

"Sorry. I must have split up with you guys when I was being pushed along with the crowd."

"_That stinks. I'm just glad you're ok. Good night, Amu-chan!"_

"Good night."

_Click. _

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I practically ran towards my bed because I couldn't wait to sleep. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was fast asleep.

-

-

_CD signing_

"Iori, can we go out already? Our _fans _are getting to me."

"In a sec, Amu-chan. Ok, you can go out now." The girls and I stepped out into the room with a _long _line of people and the photographers taking our pictures. And the _other_ group. I sighed to myself.

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X**_

"_As you know girls, you will be signing with boys' group, Midnight Mystery. There will also be a survey for your fans. They will get a piece of paper and write the 5 couples they think are the best from your group and the other group."_

"_What?! I never heard about this!" I exclaimed._

"_I'm just curious because a lot of people are pairing you up with different members of the boys' group. You're signing in an hour by the way," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she walked off._

_I groaned. "Just __**great**__."_

"_This will be interesting," Rima commented._

"_Yaya wants to see who Amu-chi pairs up with!"_

"_Yaya!" I shouted._

_Nadeshiko smiled while Utau looked bored._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

We'll just have to see what happens later.

_After an hour_

My hands were killing me!! I need to stretch them or I might never be able to move them again. Rima looked at me and gave me a this-is-so-tiring look. I nodded. Nadeshiko seemed ok with it and Yaya happily signed their CDs. Utau just signed her signature with an expressionless face. I looked to my left at the boys. They were happily chatting with their fans. Ugh, this is making me sick.

_End of CD signing (like 2 hours later)_

"Thank everyone! We're stopping right now! As you know, there was a survey of your pairings of the two groups. We will display the result in our next issue of our magazines," Iori explained. The boys' group manager was also there as well.

After that, we went through the back and Yaya started talking.

"My hands are so sore! But it was fun signing!" she blurted.

"Wasn't that interesting?" Nadeshiko asked us.

"Sure, sure," I replied. I looked towards the door and found the group, Midnight Mystery, walk in with their manager.

"We were very happy to work with you today! Just call me Satoru," the manager introduced as he shook each of our hands. We then shook hands with the boy group. I was glaring at Kukai because I was still mad about him "accidentally" revealing that we were at their concert. I do _not _want to associate with _any _of these members. The blond haired boy gave me a charming smile causing me to blush. I shook Ikuto's hand firmly wanting to break his hand. And to no one's surprise, he was smirking.

"Ok, girls, I would like to announce some good news! Satoru and I decided for you two groups to work together to make an album."

Oh hell.

-

-

**End of Chapter**

Hope you readers enjoyed that!! I need ideas for my songs!! It can be pop or rock or classical/rock. Thank you so much!

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! xD**


	4. Socializing

**Chapter 4! Yay! I'm so happy :D I'll be able to update a bit faster because my schoolwork is lessening x) MAYBE but after this chapter, I'm working on Twilight and the sequel to Love is Painful. Yes, I'm writing a sequel. Where are your cheers and thanks? XD I'm sorry to those people who didn't want a sequel but I hope that you will still read it even though you didn't want a sequel.**

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 3:**

Muppiegurl

xHinax

The Dark and Mystic Tohru

RinYuki-Violin

sweettara10

TheQueenOfMe

Lolipop Rina

Alice-the dark-angel

CattyGothLoli

Amuto15

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Ashweena200966

Amuto-4eva

N e k o S o d a

_End of List_

**Also, I was SO stupid that when it said if I wanted to save, I said no and Microsoft word exited by itself. I didn't know because I pressed something and then it said if I wanted to save or not but I pressed no because it might do something bad to my chapter so I said no and look what happened!! All my data disappeared!!! Wah!!! I typed a lot too…now I have to retype it trying to remember what I wrote…. But I think it's good to start over and improve my beginning :)**

**Oh! Did anyone see episode 57 of Shugo Chara? There's a raw version and subbed version subbed by Hatsuyuki-Suspeedia. Chibi it working on episode 56 but suspeedia already did episode 56. It's pretty good but I think I prefer Chibi. No offense :D **_**Anyways, **_**DID YOU GUYS SEE TADASE IN HIS SKIRT???!!! That was hilarious!!!! XD (no offense to Tadamu fans or anyone else! It's just funny xD)**

**Enough of my rant, enjoy chapter 3!!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 3-x-X**_

"_We were very happy to work with you today! Just call me Satoru," the manager introduced as he shook each of our hands. We then shook hands with the boy group. I was glaring at Kukai because I was still mad about him "accidentally" revealing that we were at their concert. I do __not __want to associate with __any __of these members. The blond haired boy gave me a charming smile causing me to blush. I shook Ikuto's hand firmly wanting to break his hand. And to no one's surprise, he was smirking._

"_Ok, girls, I would like to announce some good news! Satoru and I decided for you two groups to work together to make an album."_

_Oh hell._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Socializing**

**Amu's POV**

_8:00 p.m; same day_

"I can't she did that!!" I yelled furiously slamming my tote bag on the ground.

"Chill Amu. She's still going to do it," Rima said. "Besides, I think it's going to be interesting."

"Over my dead body!" I shouted.

"Amu-chi! You should be excited! I can't wait to work with them! It's going to be so much fun!"

"I think it's going to be a great experience, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko added.

"I'm okay with it," Utau said.

"Argh!" I fumed waving my arms and messing my hair up.

"Anyways, get over it because we are going to watch Iori-chan on TV!" Yaya exclaimed.

My hands stopped. "Eh?"

"Don't you remember? Iori-san told us that they will display the results of the poll since so many people are anxious to see what happens," Utau explained. She muttered something under her breath. "Idiot"?

"Get popcorn, Amu-chi! We're going to party!"

"Hai, hai, does anyone else need anything?"

"Drinks. Duh," Utau said.

"That goes without saying," I said.

"Candy too! Yaya loves candy!!" Yaya declared in third person.

"Coming right up," I said going to the kitchen.

After I got the food and drinks ready, I headed towards the living room. I placed the tray with the food on the glass table and sat down on the couch with all my other friends. Yaya immediately grabbed a handful of popcorn and began throwing popcorn in her mouth. I giggled. I turned towards the TV and it seems it was comedy act. I look towards Rima and sure enough, Rima was looking intently and laughing quietly from time to time.

"Enjoying their gags, Rima?"

"They're ok I guess," she shrugged. I knew she was excited and happy inside.

We joked around until it was around 9:00.

"Guys, shush! The results are going to be told any minute now!" Yaya said turning up the volume of the TV. There was Iori and Satoru, the other group's manager.

"_As many of you know, there was a survey about the groups, Midnight Mystery and Catching Hearts. It was to see what the fans thought which member of Catching Hearts would go with a member of Midnight Mystery. Many people were at the CD signing today. Not only were the poll at that store today, it was at many, many electronic stores as well. Satoru," _she gestured towards him. _"and I decided to display the results of the pairings you fans picked. We are displaying a few of the most popular choices. Here they are!"_

All of us inched closer towards the TV anxious to see the score. My mouth gaped at the result.

_**Result:**_

Tadase x Amu: 45 percent

Ikuto x Amu: 44 percent

-

Utau x Ikuto: 60 percent

Utau x Kukai: 33 percent

-

Rima x Nagihiko: 70 percent

Rima x Tadase: 25 percent

-

Nadeshiko x Kairi: 50 percent

Nadeshiko x Tadase: 29 percent

-

Yaya x Kukai: 50 percent

Yaya x Kairi: 30 percent

-

"_Thank you very much for telling us your ideas and point of views. Some people also wrote notes on the card they placed in the ballot box. Some wanted Ikuto-san with Amu-chan but also wanted Utau-chan with Ikuto-san. They also wrote that it was a tough decision but they managed. I'm sure it was hard!"_ Iori said. _"Thank you very much for watching this and we'll be right back." _A commercial replaced the happy face of Iori.

"Amu-chi's a playgirl!"

"Yaya!" I yelled embarrassingly with my face as red as a cherry.

"Who knew people had trouble pairing Amu up with a guy?" Rima said.

"Shut up you two!" I shouted. "Who is happy with their results?"

"I'm okay with it I guess but I don't think either boy is right for me," Nadeshiko confided.

"I can't really say anything about it because you can't judge a book by its cover," Rima said.

"Yaya doesn't like either of them! Though that Kukai boy looks likes a jock to me." Yaya said.

"What about you, Utau?" I asked.

"..."

"Oi!!" I yelled trying to get Utau's attention.

She finally snapped out of it. "Huh—what?"

"You feeling ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Fine," she answered briefly. I gave her a suspicious look but decided to let it past.

"Who wants to play a game??" Yaya asked loudly breaking the silence from before.

"Me!" We shouted.

-

-

"Did you see last night, girls?" Iori asked us.

"Pssh, yea. Amu-chi fit with a lot of guys in the group, Midnight Mystery!!"

"That's what the fans said too. A lot of people paired Amu up with Ikuto-san, Tadase-san, Kukai-san, Nagihiko-san, and Kairi-san as well."

"That many?!" Yaya exclaimed.

I sighed. "It's just a poll, Yaya. None of these guys are my type really." Except for one. He looks like he's the one for me. My prince. Hotori Tadase.

I looked around me and noticed Utau was gone. "Where's Utau?"

"She said she was getting something and that she'll be right back," Iori explained. Utau's been acting really strange lately…

-

-

**Utau's POV**

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Hey," he greeted back.

"Did you watch what Iori-san said last night?"

"Sure did." He was leaning on a chair against a table.

"Happy with your results?" I asked.

The chair landed back on the ground with a loud thud. "Can't say I'm happy and can't say I'm sad. I can't believe that people thought that Tadase was better with Amu than me. And by a freakin' one percent!"

I laughed. "Iori-san did say that it was because you looked good with me so people chose Tadase with Amu and you with me." I raised my head and gazed at the ceiling.

"Are you happy with the results?" he asked quietly. I suddenly found a design on the ceiling to be very interesting. I traced the swirls on the ceiling in my mind suddenly fascinated by the design.

"Are you?" he repeated. I brought my head down.

"Can't say I'm sad. I do like you—"

"But that can't happen," he interrupted.

I nodded understandingly. "I know…I know…" I whispered. I walked over to the door.

"I have to go now or they'll be suspicious of me leaving all the time. See you later Ikuto." I walked out into the hallway and headed for the room Iori and the girls were in.

-

-

**Amu's POV**

Utau finally arrived. I waved her over to sit with me.

"Where have you been?" I mouthed.

"It's nothing," she mouthed back. I pouted. Stubborn, isn't she?

"Now that everyone is assembled, I would like to discuss what we are doing. Today is more of a social activity. We will first pair you up with the person that the fans thought you were most suited with. In this case, Amu-chan is with Tadase-san; Rima-chan with Nagihiko-san; Utau-chan with Ikuto-san; Yaya-chan with Kukai-san; Nadeshiko with Kairi-san. I would like you to learn something from them individually and then after an hour, we'll put in another room with you girls and the boys. Have fun!" Iori explained. We all nodded.

We all walked to our assigned places. However, we were split up in different directions of the building. When I reached my room, Iori spoke.

"Go on in, Amu-chan."

I did as I was told. I opened the door and found the blonde-haired boy sitting politely on a couch with coffee in front of him and another cup which I assumed was mine.

The door slammed behind me. I whirled around and turned the knob but couldn't open the door.

"Have fun!" I heard Iori shout. What the hell?! I didn't hear about this! It's like being a prisoner in my record company. I sighed.

"Would you like to sit down?" I heard a high, not too high, voice ask. I spun around slowly.

"Sure," I answered. I took my time walking and then sat down on the couch. The couch looked comfortable but how can I be comfortable with this stranger in front of me?!

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Hotori Tadase." He stuck out his hand. I shook it firmly.

"Pleasure. It's Hinamori Amu, Hotori-san."

"Call me Tadase."

"Alright, Tadase-kun. Call me Amu." I smiled. He gave me a dazzling smile making me melt in my seat.

"Ok, Amu-chan," he said. "What got you interested in music?"

You know this isn't so bad. I smiled to myself. "When I was 6…"

-

-

**Rima's POV**

Damn Iori…she didn't have to lock me up! _Us _up. Ugh. Here I am sitting across from a purple haired guy that looks like a girl.

"Hello. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Mashiro Rima," I replied ignoring his hand. I sipped my tea as he withdrew his hand.

"You're bracelet is really pretty, Mashiro-san."

"Why aren't you the complimenter…" I muttered. He sweatdropped.

"Did I do something wrong to make you hate me?"

I kept on drinking my tea. I heard him sigh. The TV then flickered to life. I peeked at it. A comedy show showing little kids performing in front of an audience. They did a trick making the audience and Fujisaki to laugh. _(A/N: You know, I never heard Rima once say Nagihiko's first name.)_

"Wasn't that funny, Mashiro-san?" he asked.

I glared at all making him flinch back. "That was horrible. When they fell, it was so fake. They are complete amateurs." I declared with a fiery aura.

"Could it be that you like…gags?" he inquired. My eyes widened. Just perfect.

"No," I said bluntly. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"It's just that you look really cute when you're mad," he complimented making my cheeks warm.

"Sure you do," I murmured sarcastically.

-

-

_30 minutes into everyone's conversations_

**Yaya's POV**

"What sports have you been playing?"

"Sports, basketball, skateboarding, you name it." He flashed a grin towards me.

"That's so cool!" This guy isn't so bad after all. He's really cool and fun to talk to.

"What hobbies do you do, Yaya?" Kukai asked.

"Ballet," I answered. "and eating sweets."

He burst out laughing. "That's interesting. Can you perform for me?"

"No _way_. There's no room in here and it's embarrassing. Maybe some other time."

"Fine. How long have you been friends with the other girls?"

"We met in elementary school and…"

We kept on chatting nonstop.

-

-

_Beginning of conversation_

**Nadeshiko's POV**

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Pleased to meet you," I said as my hand stuck out.

He gripped my hand briefly. "Kairi Sanjou. Pleased to know you as well."

"So Sanjou-kun, how long have you been friends with the other boys?"

"Years," he hastily replied.

"I see. You must be great friends with them."

"I guess."

This is awkward. I can't think of anything to say!

"What hobbies do you do?"

"I practice fighting."

"Really?" Now I'm intrigued. "Can you tell me how your practice is like?"

**-**

**-**

**Utau's POV  
**

Who knew Iori-san would lock us up?

"Your manager sure is cruel," Ikuto said.

"She's not like that. She just wants us to communicate and get to know each other."

"We don't really need to do this because I've known you since you were born."

"Deal with it. I rather talk with someone else."

He raised en eyebrow. "Oh? Who would've thought that _the _Utau would reject a chance to talk to me for an hour?"

I glared at him. "Shut up. I can talk to you whenever I want to."

"Not really. With everything that's been going on, we've been seeing each other less and less. But since your manager and my manager joined our groups for one album, you'll be seeing me more often. Happy?"

"I guess," I confessed.

"So who knows about us?"

"My manager and your manager obviously. Amu is suspicious though."

"I see," he said.

"Can't I—"

"No," he broke off.

"They're going to find out sooner or later," I said.

"I know," he agitatedly said.

-

-

_After the hour_

**Amu's POV**

I laughed out loud tears streaming down my face.

"Oh wait! Listen to this!" I said. "I still remember it. In sixth grade, this kid in my computers class said something so stupid but funny. We had to complete a questionnaire with a partner and when he went up to the room, his partner asked him what his favorite activity was in computers. Do you know what he said? 'Swinging around in my chair'! Another was what he hated about the computer and he said, 'the keyboard'!" I burst out laughing with Tadase-kun. _(A/N: Sorry if that joke was lame.)_

"Ha ha! That's so funny, Amu-chan! You have an interesting life."

"Not really…" I said. "Pretty plain to me."

"I'm sure an event has changed your life in a huge way." I became silent. The door then opened.

"Time's up! Please follow me," Iori said. Tadase-kun and I stood up.

"Let's go," he said. I nodded following suit. There was an event that changed my life completely. Completely.

-

-

Iori locked my group and the other group up in a room. Oh great. But I should look to the bright side.

"Let's all introduce ourselves first! We'll go around the room starting with me. I'm Yuiki Yaya."

"Souma Kukai. Nice to meet you!"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Mashiro Rima."

"…Hoshina Utau."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nice to know you all."

"Sanjou Kairi. I hope to work well with you."

"Hotori Tadase. Pleased to meet you."

"Hinamori Amu."

"Now that that's done, time for hobbies! Since I don't think people would be talking much, we'll just go around the room and talk about things. I do ballet."

"Sports are my main hobby. Soccer to be exact."

"I don't have a big hobby but I do like to play basketball."

"…watching comedy acts…" Rima whispered quietly. I couldn't help but giggled. She gave me a S-T-F-U look. I sweatdropped.

"I just like singing and going shopping," Utau said.

"Napping and playing the violin." My left brow rose. Napping?

"I do Japanese dancing."

"I like to practice my skills."

"I don't really have a hobby. I like a lot of activities." Tadase said.

"Writing music and playing the piano," I said.

This went on for a while with everyone taking turns talking.

-

-

After the hour was up, all of us went our own way. When I was halfway to my apartment, it was only Tadase-kun and Tsukiyomi-san.

"Bye Amu-chan. I'm going this way. See you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Bye Tadase-kun."

Now it was just Tsukiyomi-san and me. How awkward is that?

"So…what did you think of the activity today, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Ikuto."

"Huh?"

"Call me Ikuto," he smirked.

"I'll pass."

"Aw, how mean, Amu." He faked a pout. I'm weak against anybody who does that.

"I-It's Hinamori to you!" I stomped a bit faster.

"I'm going this way. See you later," I called out turning to the right. My ring tone played. I reached for the cell phone in my tote bag. When I took the cell out, the key came out as well resulting it to fall to the ground. A piece of string must've clung to the set of keys and the cell phone.

I checked who it was. Nadeshiko. I'll call her later. I reached down but Tsukiyomi-san got there first.

"Thanks," I said as my hand reached out. He didn't hand it back. He stared at the lock.

"Um…"

"Is this lock yours?" he asked.

"Yea," I answered. I snatched the lock out of his hand since it didn't look like he was going to give it back. "Later!"

As I was walking, my phone vibrated. A text message. From who though? I flipped it opened. It's from… I gasped. I quickly opened the message.

-

_Hinamori-san, it's been 3 years and we still haven't found any clues. We are thinking about giving up. However, we will try the best to our limits._

-

I snapped the phone shut. Tears streamed down my face.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Hee hee hee…cliffy xD I hope the conversations between the pairs were ok! But tomorrow at lunch, we'll be doing the same thing as them. It's an "icebreaker" activity. We have to sit with people that have birthdays in the same month as me. One of my friends has a birthday in my month but I don't think I'll be able to sit with her! My birthday is near the middle of the month but hers is near the end. The teachers will be sorting the tables in dates as well. AH! Tomorrow will be horrible T.T but I should look to the bright side like Amu I guess…**

**Try guessing about these two questions:**

**What's Ikuto and Utau's big secret? **_**(sorta obvious)**_

**What's Amu's big event that changed in her life time? **_**(Hint: It's not one event.)**_

**See you later!  
**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Trouble Always Follows

**Hey readers! How's it going for everyone? Here's chapter 5 of Crossing Paths =) An equal number of people wanted me to finish my story, "With You", first and then "Unexpected Love". Should I just do a chapter for all the stories in turns? Like "Crossing Paths" first and then "With You" and then "Unexpected Love". Hope you're okay with that.**

**Thank you to the reviewers for chapter 4:**

Amuto-4eva

Kikopie88

Muppiegurl

shimizu-san

Aznprid3x3

The Dark and Mystic Tohru

BlackBaka21

RinYuki-Violin

Amuto Forever

Amuto15

THE BOOKLOVERS

Xhappily-randomx

CattyGothLoli

HoshikoEmiko

chyceee

babo123

EdwardCullen-A-SexyBeast

La?

melodygarden

_**End of List**_

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 4-x-X**_

"_I'm going this way. See you later," I called out turning to the right. My ring tone played. I reached for the cell phone in my tote bag. When I took the cell out, the key came out as well resulting it to fall to the ground. A piece of string must've clung to the set of keys and the cell phone. _

_I checked who it was. Nadeshiko. I'll call her later. I reached down but Tsukiyomi-san got there first._

"_Thanks," I said as my hand reached out. He didn't hand it back. He stared at the lock._

"_Um…"_

"_Is this lock yours?" he asked._

"_Yea," I answered. I snatched the lock out of his hand since it didn't look like he was going to give it back. "Later!" _

_As I was walking, my phone vibrated. A text message. From who though? I flipped it opened. It's from… I gasped. I quickly opened the message._

_**Hinamori-san, it's been 3 years and we still haven't found any clues. We are thinking about giving up. However, we will try the best to our limits.**_

_I snapped the phone shut. Tears streamed down my face. _

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Trouble Always Follows**

_**Beginning of School Year**_

**Amu's POV**

"Kya! It's the group, "Catching Hearts"! I want their autographs!"

"She's so pretty!"

"Damn, that pink head is hot…"

"I prefer and the blonde one with two pig tails."

"The short girl is cute."

"Guys, shut up. It's obviously the one with purple hair!"

"No, _you _guys listen. The one with pig tails tied up with ribbons is the cutest one."

Screams were heard throughout the hallway. First day of college and already people are screaming their heads off. Well, what did I expect? Quiet girls and boys walking down the hallways ignoring popular idols that are right next to them? I sighed and hurried down the long hallway with my friends.

Once we got out of that cramped, narrow place, I started complaining.

"We should have gotten homeschooled or something!"

"Amu, relax. If it goes to an extent where the students are like toppling over us or something for our autographs, they'll be in big trouble," Rima explained.

"Yea, but—"

"No buts, Amu-chi! It's better to be social then stuck in your apartment right?"

I sighed giving in. "I guess you're right."

"Just one thing though…" I started.

"Oi! Hinamori!" an all too familiar voice hollered.

"…why are _they _here?!" I whispered loudly.

"They can go wherever they want. This college isn't reserved for everybody besides them," Nadeshiko said.

"Hey Kukai! What's up?" Yaya shouted back. I saw the 5—no…4?—boys make their way over.

"Hey. Who knew we would be at the same school?" Kukai inquired. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Amu-chan."

"Hi, Nagihiko." I smiled at him.

"Hello, Amu-chan."

"Hey, Tadase-kun!" I greeted. He gave me his charming, princely smile that would make anyone melt…including me. We chatted for another few minutes and then parted to our own ways. I had two classes in which none of my friends were in. It sometimes stinks being one of the smart girls in your group.

"Hi, Hinamori-san!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

I groaned. To make matters worse, fangirls and fanboys were _everywhere_.

But how come there are only 4 of them when I spoke with them? Shouldn't there be one more person? Tsukiyomi-san maybe? Hmm…that's weird.

Arms wrapped around my waist and something rested on my left shoulder. I let out a squeak. Oh great. I bet you all my money that it's that pervert. I saw people staring at us.

"Kya! It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto! He's so freakin' hot!"

"I still can't believe they go to my college!"

"And don't they look so cute together??"

"Yea but I want to be with Ikuto-kun!"

"Hands off on Amu-chan! She's mine."

Oh great. Demands everywhere.

"You're very comfortable, _Amu_."

Blood rushed up to my face. "W-Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?"

"No one," he replied, probably smirking as well. I tried pulling his arms from my waist but he's too strong. I sighed heavily. I stomped on Tsukiyomi-san's foot making him loosen his arms. I took the chance to get away from his grasp.

"Stop doing that, Tsukiyomi-san," I said coldly. His eyes were wide but he then grinned widely.

"Why are you so formal? Just call me Ikuto. After all, we _are _going to be working together aren't we?"

"No and if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class. I don't want to be late on my first day." I brushed past him and went onto my class.

"See you very soon!" I heard him shout. What did he mean by that? I was bombarded with more screaming girls and boys trying to get my attention. Ah! I'm going to be late! I practically ran to my next class.

Before I opened the door, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I opened the door and screams filled the room.

"Yes! I'm so lucky to be in this class!"

"Sit next to me!"

"No, me!"

"Shut up, she is going to sit next to me!"

What a ruckus. Most of these students look older than me. I don't think there are many first years here. Mostly juniors and seniors. Actually, I think I'm the only first year here. I skipped 3 math grades and a few individuals have but they are in another class. This sucks.

"Settle down class."

I looked towards the teacher in front of his desk. He had light messy, brown—almost orange—hair. Average height, has glasses, looks like those nerdy and innocent teachers. He walked over to me.

"Sorry for the commotion, Himamori-san. I'm Nikaidou-sensei." Hima?! An angry vein popped in my head. I smiled widely.

"It's Hi_na_mori, Nikaidou-sensei. And I'm very sorry for being late."

"That is quite alright. And please sit next to Tsukiyomi-san right there," he instructed. What the—? Why is he in my class?! Or better yet, how did he get here before me?

"_See you very soon!"_

My teeth gritted. Jerk. "Um, sensei, I won't be able to sit there. Isn't there another spot somewhere?"

"Sorry, Himamori-san. That's the only seat left." Another angry vein popped. I marched my way to the back of the room and stopped next to my seat. _(A/N: in case you're wondering, the class is arranged like this: 2 students get one black table and there are 3 rows of 4. Kinda like in Twilight! :D) _Tsukiyomi-san clearly looked smug.

"Why hello,_ Amu_. Didn't know you were in my class," he said.

"Don't emphasize my name and I'm pretty sure you already knew. And how did you know that I was in your class?!"

"I have my resources."

I rolled my eyes and sat down "This is so stupid," I muttered.

"I rather like this," he commented.

I glared at his smug face. "Don't talk and let's make this easier for the both of us. Capiche?"

He didn't answer. Just smirked. Grr…someday, I'm gonna kill him for doing this!!

_**X-x-End of School-x-X**_

"How did your day at school went, Amu-chan?"

"_Perfect, _Nadeshiko," I answered, faking a smile with sparkles all behind me. It was the end of the day and we 5 girls were heading home. All of us decided not to get a dorm at the college since my apartment and their houses were really near here. All of them live with their families except for me.

"I had a lot of fun!" Yaya butted in. "What about yours, Rima-tan?"

"Just the usual. Slaves at my side and such."

I sweatdropped. How typical. "How about yours, Utau?"

"Okay," she replied.

"Where do you guys want to go today?" I asked.

"Shopping," Utau stated.

"Same here," everyone else replied.

"Ok, let's go then!" I cheered.

_**After Shopping; 9:00**_

"Nadeshiko, you can just drop me off over here. My apartment is like 5 minutes away. Thanks for the ride!" I got off the car and started walking.

"Amu-chan! Be careful because the number of burglars and people being kidnapped have risen," she warned. "Call me when you get home okay?"

"Ok. Bye Nadeshiko!"

I resumed walking.

"…_the number of burglars and people being kidnapped have risen."_

Should I be afraid? Very. My knees are shaking but I won't get abducted or mugged right? Right?! I groaned in frustration. I soon stood right in front of a dark alley. I peered in the thin alley. I didn't see anything weird or suspicious… I continued walking forward.

Until I was pulled back. I let out a scream but was soon muffled by a hand covering my mouth. I struggled but the person, I assume it's a man, dragged me into the alleyway. I bit his finger as hard as I could, making him howl in pain.

"HELP!!!!" I screamed.

"Shut up, girly!" He covered my mouth once again. I kept on screaming even though it was futile. I kept on moving to give him a hard time trying to hold me in place. I elbowed him in the stomach but that didn't work. Shit, shit, shit, shit! What did I get myself into?! I should've asked Nadeshiko to drive me home!

He then rammed me into the wall. I shrieked in pain but it came out as a loud muffle. I bit his hand again but he didn't let go. He took of the thin jacket I was wearing. No! His hand went under my spaghetti strap and explored my bare skin. A shiver was left after his touch. Memories soon came flooding into my head. I bit him as hard as I could and he finally let go.

"Help!!"

He shut me up once more by pushing me against the wall. Ow, my head really hurts… His body was pressed against mine making me vulnerable.

A heavy force was off my back. My knees buckled. What the—? I heard a grunt and a groan. I looked in front of me and saw the man who had almost raped me. Who had helped me? I turned around slowly and found a tall man. He knelt down in front of me.

"Are you ok?" a low voice asked.

"Ik-Iku-to?" I whispered. The pain was finally getting to my head and body. I leaned forward and was falling. But into Ikuto's lap. Some warm covered my body and I was lifted off from the ground. A warm hand touched my cheek. I leaned towards the warmth and soon blacked out.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Did you like that, readers? Hope you did!! I'll be working on the second chapter of "With You" next so I hope you readers are excited! Well, "Crossing Paths" is on this computer and my new computer **_**finally**_** got fixed! Yay! On that, is "Unexpected Love" and on my laptop (not mine but whatever) is "With You". **

**RATE AND REVIEW~!! **

**Remember: Reviews make an author happy. :D**


	6. Memories & Confessions

**Hi! So sorry for the late update =( Good news is that I'm not dead yet lol. Yay! 83 reviews x) Keep on getting those reviews in!!! =)**

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 5:**

Amuto15

CattyGothLoli

Kikopie88

EmikoHoshiko

BlackBaka21

babo123

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

N e k o S o d a

sweettara10

shimizu-san

Reni is ma name

RinYuki-Violin

Amuto Forever

tarouchoo

Innocent Butterfly

Muppiegurl

oxCuteKataraox

Black Seraphician

melodygarden

as-I-lai-dying

Amuto-4eva

_**End of List**_

**Thanks again!! x) Ok, I want to know who noticed something about this sentence in chapter 5:**

"His hand went under my spaghetti strap and explored my bare skin. A shiver was left after his touch.** Memories soon came flooding into my head.**"

**Anybody notice the bold? That's a BIG hint!! I think only 1 person noticed this (it was Innocent Butterfly). I'm sure a lot of people noticed as well but sometimes it's nice to let the author know but writing it in your review :D**

**And I lied. I said at the end of chapter 2 in my other story, "With You" that I would update "Unexpected Love" but I feel more motivated on this so "Unexpected Love" will probably have longer updates. Sorry!**

**Now it's time to relieve of your suspense x) or will there be more? –grins- Enjoy!**

_**X—Flashback of Chapter 5-x-X**_

_He then rammed me into the wall. I shrieked in pain but it came out as a loud muffle. I bit his hand again but he didn't let go. He took of the thin jacket I was wearing. No! His hand went under my spaghetti strap and explored my bare skin. A shiver was left after his touch. Memories soon came flooding into my head. I bit him as hard as I could and he finally let go._

"_Help!!"_

_He shut me up once more by pushing me against the wall. Ow, my head really hurts… His body was pressed against mine making me vulnerable._

_A heavy force was off my back. My knees buckled. What the—? I heard a grunt and a groan. I looked in front of me and saw the man who had almost raped me. Who had helped me? I turned around slowly and found a tall man. He knelt down in front of me._

"_Are you ok?" a low voice asked._

"_Ik-Iku-to?" I whispered. The pain was finally getting to my head and body. I leaned forward and was falling. But into Ikuto's lap. Some warm covered my body and I was lifted off from the ground. A warm hand touched my cheek. I leaned towards the warmth and soon blacked out._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Memories & Confessions**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Call me when you get home, ok Ikuto?"

"Fine, Utau," I muttered. I began walking trying to search where I parked my car. It should be just up ahead…

"Help!!" My foot froze. Wasn't that—Amu's voice? Must be my imagination. I kept on walking, ignoring what I heard earlier. Half of me wanted to check of it was her, but half of me wanted to just hurry up and get on home.

Ah, my car's just up ahead.

"Help!!" And there it is again. This time I'm sure it's Amu's voice. I followed my instincts and took off towards the place where the voice was coming from. I came in front of a dark alley and I saw two dark figures.

The scene disgusted me. A man in all black clothing was trying to rape Amu. I rushed forward to the man. I tapped his shoulder making him turn around. I punched his shocked face as hard as I could, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Amu looked terrified. Of course, who wouldn't be scared if someone was about to rape you? Her spaghetti strap was rustled and her jacket was on the ground. I knelt down trying to keep calm.

"Are you ok?" No. Of course she isn't! I examined if she had any injuries.

"Ik-Iku-to?" she murmured. My eyes widened. Did she just call me by my first name? Her sweet voice saying my name makes me all warm and… I have to stop thinking these things. She was falling and landed on my lap. I took off my jacket I was wearing and wrapped it around her. I got her thing jacket and placed it on top of my jacket to make her warmer.

I picked her up bridal style and started walking. I somehow caressed her cheek because she just looks so…cute. I brushed through her hair and then found blood on my hand.

Shit. I better hurry and take her to my house. When I reached my car, I gently placed her on the backseat.

_**Ikuto's House**_

I bandaged her head and let her lie on my bed. She seems really tired. I grasped her right hand in both of my hands hoping she'll wake up soon.

Her hands are really hot. I reached forward to touch her cheeks. They're burning up! I quickly took her temperature. It read 38.5°. The wet cloth I just got rested on her forehead.

"Amu…why are you trying so hard? Why are you pushing yourself so much to make you get sick?" I held her warm right hand in my right hand. I lay down on the bed just to take a little nap.

"Ikuto…thank you." My head popped up. No, Amu wasn't awake. Was she talking her sleep? Kind of cute, actually. I smiled at her.

_2 hours later; 11:30_

She still hasn't wakened up yet. I sighed, thinking about what I should do to relieve my boredom? It's actually fun watching Amu make different expressions and talking in her sleep.

Her face suddenly became very sweaty.

"Mom…Dad…don't…leave…me… I'll be good so please don't go."

"Amu?" I whispered, shaking her to see if she was awake or not.

"Ami…where are you?" she mumbled. "I've been searching and searching…"

"Amu, wake up." I kept on shaking her to no avail. She then started to toss and turn.

"Get off of me!...Stop it!!...Help me, Mom, Dad, Ami! Somebody!" she pleaded in her sleep. I shook her violently. Her eyes shot open and she screamed really loudly. My hands flew to my ears so I won't be deaf. She sat up quickly and turned towards me. She was a mess. Her hair was a mess, sweaty and red face, bloody bandage, and her eyes were frightened.

"Iku…to?"

"Did you have a nightmare, Amu?" I asked worryingly. That goes without saying, actually. Tears started to form in her eyes. Oh great, I made a girl cry.

"Iku—sob—to. I was so scared!" She started crying loudly and hugged me. Surprised from her reaction, I patted her back, hoping that it would make her feel better. I've never seen this side of her before. It's either a flustered Amu, a cheerful Amu, a cold Amu, or a brave Amu, but never a scared and helpless Amu.

"Hush…it's going to be okay. But what happened, Amu?"

Her crying quieted and she pulled away. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not that. Before."

"What?" She gave me a confused look.

"You were talking in your sleep. Something about searching for Ami and begging your mom and dad not to leave you."

**Amu's POV **_**(while Amu is sleeping! This is her dream.)**_

_I ran and ran in the endless darkness. I seemed to be in a dark pit where there is no end. Two people then appeared in front of me. A woman and a man. My mom and dad._

"_Mom! Dad!" I ran, wanting to hug them. _

_I never reached them. I kept on sprinting but I stayed in the exact same place I was before._

"_Mom! Dad!" _

_They smiled fondly at me and turned around and started walking away._

_"Wait! Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me! I'll be good so please don't go!" It was no use. They disappeared into darkness after my last plea._

"_Don't go…" I muttered, falling down on my knees. Something then emerged in front of me. A familiar sky blue ribbon. Ami's ribbon. I delicately picked up the object and hugged it to my chest._

"_Ami…where are you? I've been searching and searching for you for a long time. When will I be able to find you?" I asked myself. I wept because I was so weak and stupid that time. I can never forgive myself for what I did._

_The scene changed with me walking in my new fancy clothes I just got a few days ago. I proudly walked in pumps when I was 14 at the time. The moon was hiding behind the clouds and the stars were nowhere in sight._

"_Hey, girly."_

_I stopped and turned around. Two drunken men were swaying a few feet in front of me._

"_Want to go hang out with us? We can have some fun."_

_I simply ignored them and sped up my pace from before. I felt him grip my shoulder, making me fall down._

"_When we say we want to have fun with you, you do as we say," he growled in my ear._

"_Stop it!"_

_I screamed, trying to get help but was soon muffled when one of them covered my mouth. They dragged me in a dark alley. I always wonder why there are so many stinking alleys. He pushed me against the wall and started taking off my sweater. I kicked and pushed, trying to be set free. _

_Didn't work. I started panicking._

"_Stand still and it'll be less painful," he grunted. He ripped of my shirt, showing my bra. I kicked as hard as I could, I kept on moving when I could, but it didn't help. They both had a wicked grin on their faces. _

_Get off of me, damn it! Mom, Dad, Ami, anybody! Help me! I then saw a picture of my family and me in the living room smiling. Ah, those were the good times. The picture turned gray and blood was splattered on us…except for me. They tore apart from the picture and all you could see was me smiling by myself. Come back!!!_

I woke up sat up quickly and screamed my lungs out. Where was I? This isn't my apartment… I looked to my right and saw Ikuto staring at me with worried eyes.

"Iku…to?"

"Did you have a nightmare, Amu?" I started crying. Why did he have to remind me?!

"Iku—sob—to! I was so scared!" I wrapped my arms around him for comfort. That was the first thing I wanted to do—to cry on someone's shoulders. I felt him pat my back.

"Hush…it's going to be okay. But what happened, Amu?"

I pulled away. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not that. Before."

"What?" What the heck is he talking about?

"You were talking in your sleep. Something about searching for Ami and begging your mom and dad not to leave you."

Time seemed to stop. I froze and everything seemed blurry. My head began tilting to one side and then to the other. I then fell against Ikuto's chest and he caught me.

"Amu! Are you ok?!"

"I feel so dizzy…" Ugh, my head hurts like hell.

He chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You have a high fever after all."

What? How? I did feel a bit blue earlier in the day. "I do?"

He nodded. "Now lie back down while I get medicine."

He pushed me back onto the bed. He stood up and went away. That gave me time to think to myself. What happened? I was walking from after Nadeshiko dropped me off and then I was pulled into a dark alley… My whole body shivered. I almost got raped…again.

My cell phone vibrated again. I reached for my bag, which was on a chair to my left, and pulled out the cell phone. I had 12 missed calls. Wow. Oh crap! I forgot to call Nadeshiko! I quickly dialed her number.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Amu."

"_Amu-chan! Where are you?! I've been worried sick! You haven't called me back and I thought you were hurt or something!"_ I touched my head. I remembered my head being pushed against the wall. But there was a cloth…did Ikuto patch me up?

"Sorry. I'll tell you later what happens. Bye, Nadeshiko."

"_Wai—" _

I snapped the phone shut, interrupting her last sentence.

"Here you go."

I turned to my left and then Ikuto helped me sit up. Next, he put the medicine in my mouth.

"Thanks. I'm feeling better already." I smiled brightly at him.

"So what made you get a fever?" he brought up.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, looking down. He used his index finger to lift my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eyes. My face burned up even more, if that was possible.

"You have dark circles under your eyes…your tired when you come to work… What the hell have you been doing?"

"…writing music," I admitted.

"And how late did you stay up?" he inquired, raising a brow.

"3 in the morning everyday…?" I said it like a question if he might be angry or not. But why would he? My business is none of his business.

He rubbed his temple and breathed heavily in aggravation and pushed me back down on the bed.

"Hey!"

"Get some sleep. You're not going to go to work tomorrow and neither am I."

"What?! I can't do that and you can't either! I can take care of myself." I started to pull the covers back but Ikuto simply pushed me down with ease. I pouted.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"Get some rest, Amu. It's already midnight." He ruffled my hair and stood up.

"Thank you…Ikuto," I whispered. His soft expression suddenly became smug.

"Finally got tired of saying "Tsukiyomi-san"? You know, this is he third time you said my name."

My face reddened. "S-Shut up! I can call you Tsukiyomi-san when I choose to!"

His face unexpectedly became gentle. "I like it when you call me Ikuto."

My eyes widened at his remark.

"Well, I should be going now." He then walked away from me but I stopped him by tugging his shirt.

"Could you please…stay here…?" I mumbled before slowly drifting into unconsciousness. I saw him sit down on a chair and held my right hand.

"Sure."

I then fell asleep.

_10:00 a.m._

**(Still Amu's POV)  
**

I woke up feeling much better. I yawned loudly and looked next to me. I gasped quietly at the scene of front of me.

Ikuto was sleeping right next to me. His arms were crossed under his head. And I can't deny the fact he looked so cute and peaceful… Isn't he cold though? I saw a blanket on my bed so I took that and gently and quietly placed it over him. I ran my hand back and forth over his head because I just couldn't resist.

He stirred for a moment and then brought his head up.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"That's ok. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you." The tip of my lips was practically off my face.

"No prob. Let me check your temperature though."

After he did what was necessary, he displayed my results.

"Still sick. Get back to bed."

"Eh~!" I complained. Something hit me then. "Did you sleep last night at all? Is this your bed?"

"A little and yes, it's my bed." I immediately felt guilty for my actions.

"S-Sorry. I can go back home now, Ikuto. I'll take care of myself." I pulled the covers away and stood up, but wobbled.

"It's ok you know. And you can't walk home when you're sick." He pulled me down but like the klutz I am, I tripped over my own foot and fell forwards.

"Ah!"

The floor never came. Instead, I felt something soft and cushiony. I looked down and saw Ikuto's mesmerizing azure eyes. His arms were around my waist, probably to protect me. However, I blushed for what I did. I got up quickly and looked away.

"S-S-Sorry!!" I apologized.

"Aw, you could have stayed down with me, you know." Without even looking, I bet you he was smirking.

"Shut up, you pervert!" I stomped back to my—_his—_bed. I pulled the covers over my face.

"You're cute when you're mad." I blushed under the covers. "If you need anything, call me." I still didn't answer. I pulled the covers away from my face and as expected, Ikuto was gone. I sighed and breathed in.

_Sniff. Sniff._

This pillow smells good… Is this how his shampoo smells like? Ah! What the heck am I thinking? I'm turning into a smelling pervert! I _must_ not let his pervertish acts change me!

I twisted around for a comfortable position and when I did, I instantly drifted to dreamland.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

_**2:00 p.m.**_

"Ikuto, how's Amu?"

"Her fever's cooled down but she still won't be able to go to work."

The woman speaking sighed. "I told her to not work so late at night. But what happened to her last night?"

"She…almost got raped."

"…I see. It's not the first time."

"What do you mean, Utau?"

"Don't you remember what happened 4 years ago? Ring a bell?"

"…"

**Amu's POV**

_5:00 p.m._

I woke up and stretched my arms. I feel so much better!

"Feeling better?"

I looked towards the kitchen doorway and found Ikuto leaning on it. I nodded. "Much better!" I exclaimed. Then I muttered, "Thank you for taking care of me…Ikuto."

His lips came up. "You're very welcome, _Amu_."

I glared at him. "Shut up." I pulled the covers and looked down at myself noticing something was different…

"Ikuto…" I smiled as sweetly as I could at him.

He gave me a smirk. "Yes, Amu dearest?"

"YOU CHANGED MY CLOTHES??????!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"And what if I did?" he challenged, still having the damn smirk on his face. Oh he is so going to regret doing this. I stood up from the bed and marched to him. I hate it how I'm like a head shorter than him. I grabbed a big part of his shirt in my right fist. I pulled the shirt towards me.

"You will pay _dearly_ for this, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I noticed that our faces were just inches apart. I resisted the urge to blush as I balled up my left hand and then loosened my left fist. I brought my hand up quickly to slap him. He was quicker unfortunately, and he caught my hand in midair. Stupid cat reflexes.

"Aren't we angry?"

"Hell, I'm angry!!!" I hollered.

"Well, you look good in just a shirt."

"Wha—?" I looked down. I had a big black shirt on the reached to the middle of my thigh. What. The. Fuck.

"IKUTO!!!!" I kept aiming my punches and slaps, only to be dodged easily. He somehow caught both of my hands. His hands were wrapped around my balled up fists so I couldn't move my fingers or hand.

"Let go of me!" I commanded. He pulled his arms back, causing my hands to go with him and causing me to bump into his chest. He then brought his hands down and let go of my hands. I flexed my fingers from the pressure Ikuto applied a few seconds ago. Unexpectedly, he hugged me.

"What are you doing?!" I banged my fists against his chest. He wouldn't let go. Why is he doing that?

"I was just kidding." Huh? What's he talking about? "Utau changed your clothes."

"Utau?" Why would she be here? She cared about me that much?

"I was about to but she refused." He had that smug grin on his features.

"Ikuto!!!!!!"

* * *

I'm finally out of his house and now walking along the streets. Hopefully, there won't be anymore burglars. I turned around to take a last look at Ikuto's house. It was a pretty normal house. A big house, not as big as a mansion though, it's a lot like my old house… _(A/N: Ikuto's house is the same as in the anime.)_

I shook my head back and forth to erase those thoughts I'm starting to have. After I walked for about 5 minutes, I knew I was halfway home.

"Amu-chan?" I turned around and saw my prince charming, Tadase.

"H-Hi, Tadase-kun." He walked over to where I was standing. I hope he didn't notice that I was blushing like mad.

"Where have you been? You weren't at the studio today…"

"Sorry, I was sick so I couldn't go."

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked worryingly.

"Of course!" I smiled broadly. "I'm as fit as a fiddle."

"That's good." He then gave me his princely smiles, making my heart melt. I don't know when, but I had started to like him. We talked for another few minutes, chatting about different things.

"Amu-chan? Can I say something?"

"Sure." What could he want to talk about?

"P-Please…please go out with me!!" he confessed.

My mouth dropped. Did he just ask me out?! Oh my god, this is my luckiest day of my life!!!!

"O-Ok," I answered, smiling. His attractive smile made my heart skip several beats. He took a step towards me and hugged me tight. I hugged him back sharing this bliss moment.

**Normal POV**

_Flash! Flash! Flash!_

Little did Amu know that someone was watching her… Make that two people. One had a camera and the other one had his hands in his pocket. These two people couldn't see each other. The second man then backed away slowly from the lovebirds' scene and disappeared.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**What do you think readers? I'm sorry that there is a Tadamu moment Don't worry, this fanfic is for Amuto, not Tadamu. **

**There's also a poll on my profile asking which of my stories is your favorite. I want to see the opinions of my readers ^^**

**Also, anybody notice some details in this chapter? Remember: **_**Pay close attention to detail.**_

**RATE AND REVIEW~!!!!! =) **


	7. One Hell Of A Day

**I'm so happy with my reviews ^^ 106 for 6 chapters is heaven xD**

**Thank you to these reviewers for reviewing chapter 6:**

Innocent Butterfly

sweettara10

CattyGothLoli

BlackBaka21

xXMidnightXSpiritXx

Muppiegurl

Amuto-4eva

candy-liciousz

oxCuteKataraox

anonymous

TheQueenOfMe

N e k o S o d a

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm

EmikoHoshiko

Amuto15

AnGeLXLoVe

xiiaoICEangel

ghurl00

cuteknight101

A Fan

_End of List_

**Rant session (skip if you want to): I can't believe the fansub groups aren't subbing the Shugo Chara episodes anymore!! T.T Episode 63 was their last episode. Since Crunchyroll will have subbed episodes starting the 8****th**** of January, the fansubbing groups are stopping. That's not good because if you want to watch the episodes on Crunchyroll, you have to pay. If not, you'll have to wait a week to after the episode has already been released to watch it. I think that's just bull. I heard that there will be no new episode on the 3****rd**** of January because most businesses are closed or something. 2009 will be a year with big changes to our technology. I can't believe this is going to happen!!!**

**Enough of my rant, on to the long awaited chapter of Crossing Paths!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 6-x-X**_

"_Amu-chan? Can I say something?"_

"_Sure." What could he want to talk about?_

"_P-Please…please go out with me!!" he confessed._

_My mouth dropped. Did he just ask me out?! Oh my god, this is my luckiest day of my life!!!!_

"_O-Ok," I answered, smiling. His attractive smile made my heart skip several beats. He took a step towards me and hugged me tight. I hugged him back sharing this bliss moment._

_**Normal POV**_

_Flash! Flash! Flash!_

_Little did Amu know that someone was watching her… Make that two people. One had a camera and the other one had his hands in his pocket. These two people couldn't see each other. The second man then backed away slowly from the lovebirds' scene and disappeared._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**One Hell Of A Day**

_Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!! Knock! Knock!  
_

I woke up, really angry. Who the hell is ringing my door bell at 6 in the morning???!!! I slept at _four_ in the morning and you don't know how dangerously _pissed_ I am. I stomped to the door. The door flew open.

"What?!" I demanded angrily but then softened once I saw who it was. "Oh, hi Mizuki."

She jumped on me.

"What the heck?"

"I'm so happy for you, Amu-chan!!"

"Uh…thank you?" What was she talking about? She held up a magazine in front of my face. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh. My. FREAKIN' GOD!! How the hell did the paparazzi get this???" I'm even more pissed. The picture had Tadase-kun and me hugging on the front cover with the title, 'IN LOVE?!' Not very creative if you ask me but now's not the time for that! I opened the magazine and flipped to the article. I scanned the page catching words like, 'expected by some' and 'thought she would go for Tsukiyomi Ikuto'. Ikuto? I slammed the gossip magazine shut.

"Dunno. But I'm so happy!! Why didn't you tell me you and Hotori-kun got together??"

"He asked me out 12 hours ago."

"Oh. But still!!" she protested. I sighed.

"You looked tired."

"No shit Sherlock," I mumbled.

"And pissed."

"You think? I slept for less than two hours and then someone starts ringing the doorbell like a mad man."

"Oops," she said sheepishly. "I was just excited. Sorry."

I softened _just_ a little. "Come inside."

I led her into my apartment. Since I can't go to sleep with all this fuss going on, I decided to stay up until it was time to go to school. Mizuki made some eggs and bacon as an apology for waking me up an hour earlier than usual. She set a plate of sunny side up eggs and freshly pan-fried bacon in front of me.

"But, really, Amu-chan. College is about to get harder and you should go to bed at like 10 or earlier." She sat down across from me and started eating.

I shook my head slowly. "I want my career to shoot through. I made a promise to my parents…"

She sighed in defeat. "There's no helping it then. Once you're set on something, you won't stop until it's done. Just remember this: Would your parents want you to be deprived of sleep everyday and coming to work all tired with dark circles under your eyes? And would your parents want you to be happy?"

"I get enough sleep and I'm happy." I faked a smile towards her.

"Stop lying to yourself. I've known you since we were kids. But lately, I've been spending less and less time with you since you started your road to music two years ago…" She hung her head down low.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki. I know it's been really busy but you're still one of my best friends," I reassured.

She smiled a little. "Thanks." She checked the clock. "AH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" She gobbled down the rest of her breakfast. "Bye, Amu-chan!" She got her bag and dashed out the door before I could say 'see you later'.

I put our dishes in the sink and then started to get dressed. I put on skinny dark jeans and a red spaghetti strap with a white hoodie that has a zipper. For shoes, I put on a pair of black flats.

I locked the door to my apartment and went down the building and into my car. I checked the time in my car. 7:12. I have ten minutes or so. I turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I took my time while driving to let me think.

'_Stop lying to yourself.'_

I'm not. I am not deceiving myself. I'm doing what I want to do. My dream was to become a singer. I'm _happy_. I started to play the piano when I was four and the guitar at eight. I secretly taught myself to play the violin since I was nine and I must say that I'm getting good at it. All my lessons were thanks to my parents…

My forehead rested against the steering wheel. Wet spots could be seen on my red shirt. I rubbed my eyes but more tears continued to flow.

Who am I kidding? I didn't want this. I learned to play the piano and guitar because my parents wanted me to have a musical talent. What I really wanted to play was the violin. My parents didn't let me because I'm already playing two instruments. But I didn't obey. I secretly bought one with the help of someone I know. I earned enough money and she helped me buy it. She's been supporting me but she sadly died when I was twelve. My grandmother. She was the best grandmother anybody could have. I loved her so much. My real dream was to be a mother. A mother with two kids and a loving husband. My mother wanted me to pursue singing because she would always say that I have an 'angelic voice'. My father wanted me to be successful before having a family. I was crushed by what they said. I thought they would support what I want but they wanted me to do what was best for me.

I don't regret being in a group with my friends; actually I'm happy but I just wanted my parents to acknowledge my dream. My dream was soon engulfed in the darkest part of my mind as I started to become more engrossed in my music career. However, no matter how well my dream is hidden, it can never disappear.

I squeezed my eyes shut and more tears fell. I never cried or thought so much about this subject for a long time.

I saw a shadow hover over my figure. I looked up and saw Utau. Ah, shit! How long have I been cooped up in here? I opened the car door. Beyond Utau, I saw Ikuto look at me for a fleeting glance and then he walked away.

"Hey, Utau," I hoarsely greeted. I cleared my throat. I have to pull myself together.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go to class."

I led the way to the building.

"Congrats on being together with Tadase by the way."

I groaned. "I didn't think that the paparazzi would take fast action."

"I thought you liked someone else though."

"Eh?"

I opened the doors to our college and screams met us.

"Hinamori-san!!!! Congratulations!!"

"Damnit! I should've asked her out when I had the chance."

"They look so good together!!"

"Damn you Hinamori Amu! You took our precious prince away from me!!"

"Ignore them," Utau whispered.

"No need for you to tell me that. What do you mean that you 'thought I liked someone else'?"

"I thought you liked Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I blushed. "That's not it."

"Then what is?"

"Why are you so interested?" I countered.

"I don't want you with the wrong guy," she admitted.

My expression softened. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do…" she muttered that and something else as well.

_**X-x-Math Class-x-X**_

I sat down next to Ikuto.

"Hi," I greeted. He didn't respond. He simply stared out the window. What did I do wrong? I looked down again. I wanted to thank him again for taking care of me…

"Congratulations on your relationship with Hotori-kun!"

I looked up and saw some happy fangirls…and some mad ones. I faked a sweet smile towards them.

"There it is! Amu-chan's smile!" A fanboy. I turned to who spoke that and gave him another smile. He had hearts in his eyes and was in heaven.

"She smiled at me!"

"No, she smiled at me!"

Oh dear. I looked back down and started to doodle in my notebook. I guess you could say that I'm good at drawing because that's one of my favorite things to do during my free time. I drew a small kitty hugging a strawberry and its whole body was practically wrapped around it. It was licking the red fruit. (Its body was a bit bigger than the strawberry. It's like a small kitty cat playing with a ball.) I next drew a crown on top of a strawberry. I scribbled that out. That looks wrong and doesn't match. I drew more detail to my cat-and-strawberry picture. I noticed someone looking at my drawing so I took a quick peek.

_He_ was staring. However, he turned back to the window when he noticed that I was looking at him.

The rest of the class went smoothly. Even though I'm a nerd when it comes to math, I didn't answer one problem today. Nikaidou-sensei seemed nice enough to let me think to myself. I knew some of this stuff because I went on and studied ahead to make my parents proud…

I shook my head fervently. I chose to devote myself to school work and music!

'_Stop lying to yourself.'_

Mizuki's words still stuck in my head. I'm not though… I'm trying to be honest to myself but I guess it's impossible since I've been indecisive since I was born.

I felt stares at me coming from every direction but the strongest came from my left. From _him_. But whenever I glanced towards him, he had quick reflexes and turned to look back at the window.

For some reason, I feel like there's something missing… I can usually get through my math class just fine but today…it's almost unbearable. I wonder why…

At the end of class, Ikuto swiftly left without another word.

_**X-x-Music Class-x-X**_

"Sorry I'm late, sensei. Here's a pass."

"Thank you, please sit wherever you'd like. But wherever you sit is the seat you have for the rest of the course."

I looked around the room trying to find a seat. However, the place was filled! Who knew this many people chose music as their course? I sighed inwardly. I came in so late…'you reap what you sow' I guess. People were trying to push people out of their seats so I would sit next to them. I laughed to myself.

I noticed Tadase-kun sitting in the middle row but he was already sitting next to some other happy fangirl. He smiled apologetically towards me as if to say, _'Sorry, she sat down first.' _

I scanned the rows again and froze. _He_ was two rows ahead of Tadase-kun. He had one girl on his left but nobody sat down on his right. I searched the room for another seat but it seems that that was the only seat next. What did I do to make God hate me?!

"Please hurry up, Hinamori-san."

"Sorry, sensei."

I hurried to Ikuto's right and sat down. I took a glimpse and as usual, he was facing front while the girl on his left was glaring at me. I cowered back in my seat but soon sat up straight. I'm not going to be frightened or backed down because of a stupid fangirl!!!

"Welcome to this class! I'm Momataru-sensei. From here on, I want serious devotion from you and not fool around. This college is high-class and excellent and I expect you to do your best," she said. She basically told us introductions to the class and rules, all those stuff. Something was missing in here as well…

After class ended, I stood up to meet up with Tadase-kun. Ikuto brushed past me and quickly left. What's wrong with him?

"Hey, Tadase-kun," I greeted.

"Hi, Amu-chan. How's your day so far?"

"Great!" I enthusiastically answered. Except for the fact that Ikuto has been ignoring me and fangirls glaring at me. During break, we chatted about normal things. Not one thing we said was what romantic couples usually said or do. We basically talked about…school. He did ask about my childhood but I brushed it off.

'_I don't want you with the wrong guy.'_

Utau's words echoed in my mind. No, I _am_ with the right guy. But I have to admit, I was getting a little bored with our conversation… The only thing that kept me going was the smiles he often gave me.

_**X-x-End of the Day-x**_

"How was your day today, Amu-chan?"

"Fine, Nadeshiko," I lied. "How was yours?"

"Ok. It's too bad that you're only in my foreign language class."

"Yea, but we have different similarities."

"True."

Many boys eyed us as we walked gracefully down the polished floor. I turned left while

Nadeshiko kept walking straight. She stopped.

"Amu-chan, we have to reach Seiyo Records in an hour."

"I know. I just have to do something first," I explained. "You go on ahead of me."

I strolled down the well-lit hall.

"Kya! She's like a model~!!"

"The way she walks…it's so elegant!"

Wow, aren't they flattering? I accidentally tripped a college freshman (actually, I think he walked into me). His books fell to the floor with a _thump_.

Gasps could be heard from everybody. I caught words like, 'disgraceful' and 'how could he?' and 'poor Hinamori-san'. Seriously, he just fell! What's the big deal?! It's no scandal. I glared at the group of girls in front of me and all they said was, 'Cool and Spicy'! Honestly, I _glared_ at them.

"I'm s-so sorry for what happened, Hinamori-san!!"

"No harm done."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He was an inch or two taller than me. I bent down to pick his books up and gave it to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you." He blushed.

"That's good." I smiled. More whispers broke through the boys and some girls. "See you later." I waved good bye to him. Hearts were in his wide, brown eyes. Uh-oh. Not good. I just made one of my fans fall in love with me. I groaned inwardly.

I noticed Kukai during my walk.

"Oi! Hinamori!" He jogged to me.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just going to start practicing some soccer with some new friends I made." He already made friends? Well, it's kind of hard not to when you're personality is like Kukai's. Cheerful all the time, good-looking, laughs all the time, and friendly. I'm beginning to like him more now.

"Heh~? I'm jealous," I joked, but then turned serious. "They are your _real_ friends right?"

He rolled his eyes. "They're guys, Hinamori."

"Yea, but guys listen to male singing!"

"Good point…" His nose scrunched up and down. "But I know I can call them friends."

"I see." I smiled at him. "See you later!"

He ruffled my neat hair making it messy. "Kukai!!"

"Heh heh, see ya!" He ran off towards the side exit of this building. My lips curved up. He's just like a brother…just like…family… My smile turned upside down. I briskly ambled down the corridor.

I stopped in front of Music Room 2. I opened the door and good thing it was empty at the moment. I marched up a few steps and too the black grand piano. I can't live a day without playing the piano. _(A/N: Did I mention how Amu's apartment looked like? I'll explain later in the story. Also, she has a grand piano in her living room so sorry if I never said that!)_

I began playing a peaceful song, but moderate song; Cruel Angel's Thesis. _(A/N: A beautiful song =D)_

My fingers flew across the keys playing the appropriate notes. I was absorbed in my own little realm…

After I was done, I slid the lid over the white and black keys and started walking down the steps but stopped. I looked left and right, twice. I looked at the door for a few seconds. It _seems_ safe enough. I went over to the shelf with the spare violins. Momataru-sensei let's her students borrow the violins at anytime. She's so nice… I noticed one case in particular that stood up.

I took the bow and rosin out of the silver, almost white, case. I pressed the horse hair of the bow to the black part of the rosin and started moving the bow, with pressure against the rosin, up and down. I did that for ten seconds or so and gently put the bow down the rosin back in its box. I took the violin out and hooked the shoulder rest to the bottom part. I stood up, with the violin and bow in hand, and placed the bow on the A string. This violin was handmade beautifully. Taking a deep breath, I began to play.

**Ikuto's POV**

Finally, I get to get some free time! I still have to go to Seiyo Records to work on the album with Amu's group but whatever.

"Look, it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Midnight Mystery!!"

Adoring looks came from the fangirls as I casually paced down the hallway with one of my hands in my pants. I winked towards one group of girls making them all swoon. It's fun to make girls helpless and fall to their feet.

I wish I could make one girl's knees weak though. Will that ever happen? Amu…it seems I lost my chance.

"_P-Please…please go out with me!!_

"_O-Ok."_

I should have never checked up on Amu. I followed her, worried if she could make it home alone. I regretted it the moment Tadase confessed to her. One part of me felt like punching Tadase even though he's my friend and the other part didn't care.

Could I…possibly be in love with her?

"_Did you read the magazine for this month's issue?"_

"_Yea…"_

"_Do you like Amu?"_

"_It's not like that Utau. I'm interested in her because she's different from other girls…"_

"_You also like to tease her and you're interested in her. That's called love, idiot. Just don't make the same mistakes I did alright?"_

Utau can't be right. Amu is…just a girl with unexpected reactions. A rare type of person that doesn't live on this Earth very often…

Up ahead, I saw a freshman bump into Amu and fell down. I stopped and watched the scene. I heard girl whisper something to her friend. "Poor Hinamori-san. That freshman bumped into her. I wonder if Hinamori-san is ok…" Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Amu picked herself up along with the boy and gathered his books. An adorable smile was on her face. I could see many guys, including the freshman, falling for her. Honestly, it's only a smile. You see girls smile everywhere.

'_Yea, but they're not as beautiful as her,'_ a voice in the back of my mind said. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I'm not going to fall for her. After what happened to Utau, both of us were more guarded than usual. Both of us didn't want to be involved with love ever again.

I followed Amu to see where she was going. (I had to go somewhere in her direction anyways.) I spotted Kukai talking with Amu. It looked like a brother-and-sister relationship when he messed Amu's hair up but…a feeling welled up inside me. A frustrated one and angry one. But I can't be mad at my friend. Out of the four guys in my group, I get along with Kukai the most. Tadase and I get along but we sometimes get into fights all the time.

Amu reached Music Room 2. Huh, some minds think alike. She went inside while I waited outside. When she leaves, I'll go inside. I don't want to talk to her just yet. I'm mad at her.

'_For what?' _I asked myself. For being with Tadase.

'_That's called love.'_

Could Utau be right? I shook my head.

Piano music filled the music hall. A beautiful song…it ended all too soon though. I took a peek and saw Amu looking around the room as if for clarification. I ducked when she turned her head towards the door. I dared another peek and saw her opening a violin case. _My_ violin case. I looked towards the shelf where it was supposed to be and…

Oh shit. I put it on the wrong shelf!!! Momataru-sensei said to put my violin on the _left_, not the right. How idiotic can I get? Especially since I'm real picky with people touching my violin. I don't let many people play it, let alone touch it.

A happy melody stopped me from turning the doorknob. I peered in the glass and what I saw amazed me. Her fingers moved all over the fingerboard. The beginning was energetic but a little solemn. Afterwards, she hit the really high notes. 7th position on the E string I believe. Only people who have played violin for years or a professional can play that high and correctly. It isn't that common but still used in songs. Her striking notes were…solemn. The tune soon calmed down to the D string but sounded like mourning.

The composition was cut off abruptly. My heart raced. I thought she found out I was listening but it turns out she was putting the violin away. I realized that the song she played was unfinished. It didn't sound like she ended the song. Could it be that she composed it herself? She is well talented when it comes to writing music but to this extent? And when did she learn to play the violin? As far as I'm concerned, she only plays the piano and guitar…

She remained still, bent over the closed case. I can't just stand here. I have to get going! I opened the door loudly so she would know someone is coming in.

She stood up quickly.

"H-Hi, Ikuto," she stuttered nervously. She must want to keep her violin playing a secret. Just this _once_, I'll let it go. Everyone has secrets, right?

I didn't answer. I simply walked towards her as she backed away. I bent down and picked up the violin case using its handle.

"T-That's yours?" she politely asked.

"Yea…I was just wondering how it got on the floor. Any ideas?"

"No clue. It was like that when I came in here." Hnn…? Her acting skills weren't so great at the beginning. If I didn't hear her play, I would've believed her.

"I see." I walked off.

"Ikuto, wait."

I stopped.

"Did I do something wrong? You've been ignoring me the whole day…"

An angry vein appeared on my forehead. "Do I have to talk to you every minute?" I retorted icily.

She recoiled away from my answer. "N-No, but—" I slammed the door shut not hearing the rest of her sentence.

I groaned. I'm such an _idiot_!!! She didn't do anything wrong. It's my temper that's doing this. And all because of Tadase…

_Jealous, much?_

Jealous. A word used so many times and seen in people all the time. But _me_? Impossible. Why would I be jealous of Tadase?

**Amu's POV**

What's with that guy?! Doesn't he know how to knock?? It's not my room but…he has to be polite!!

"_Do I have to talk to you every minute?"_

His question threw me off. One, because he's never been this…_mean_ to me. Two, I didn't think he would take it that way. Three, I _do_ want him to talk to me. I hate to admit it but I miss the perverted comments he makes and his teasing.

And then it hit me. The one thing that was missing in math class and music class. Ikuto talking to me. His usual perverted remarks. I _miss_ those…

My head shook back and forth fervently. What is wrong with me? I love Tadase-kun.

'_Really? Does he love you back?'_

I hate it when a voice in the back of your mind disagrees with you. 'Follow your instincts.' A quote used to often and works like a charm. Is it true in this kind of situation?

* * *

"Ah, Amu-chan!"

"Hey, Nadeshiko."

"Amu-chi! What took you so long?"

"I had to do something. Are we starting yet?"

"In a minute. Just as soon as Iori-san comes out here with Midnight Mystery."

"Oh yea…"

"Shouldn't you be happy, Amu-chi? Your boyfriend is going to be here!" Yaya winked towards me.

"S-Shut up, Yaya!"

"Stop denying it."

I simply crossed my arms against my chest like a child. Nadeshiko giggled. Rima smiled while Utau…was expressionless, staring ahead.

She's been out of it lately…

* * *

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting."

"Mou, Iori-chan! I've been waiting for a million years! Hurry and let's get this new album rockin'!"

I laughed along with Nadeshiko and Iori. Iori then whispered something to my ear. "Congratulations on you and Hotori-kun." My face reddened. "Just be careful with the paparazzi ok? Rumors will spread and can damage your reputation." I nodded understandingly. She smiled. "Good."

She opened the doors to let the boys come in. Kukai was grinning and Kairi looked bored. Nagihiko was smiling at all of us. Tadase-kun, in his princely glory, brought hearts to my eyes. Ikuto looked at me with an intense gaze making me lose focus on Tadase-kun.

"And one more surprise for you," Iori said with a glint in her eye. What did she mean by that? "You can come in now!"

The door swung open and two new figures appeared.

"Mizuki! Ken!"

"Amu-chan!" Mizuki was a friend to all of us but she was close to me. She hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Amu-chan." Ken smiled towards me.

"Hey, Ken." He earned one back. Ken had blonde hair with aqua eyes. He was 5'8" (about 170-173 centimeters) He was exactly like Kukai; cheerful, happy all the time, kind. He also worked at this company as a singer with his group.

"How's it been going with your new boyfriend?" He slung his right arm around my neck and ruffled my hair with his left hand.

"Good." I took a peek towards Tadase-kun and he was smiling…a little. Ikuto looked…pissed. Jealousy? I hoped Tadase-kun felt that and not that he was angry with me but I'm confused about Ikuto…

"You shouldn't do that Ken. You're making some people anxious," Mizuki warned.

He took a glance towards the boys. "Oh, sorry. Amu-chan and I are only friends. Mizuki is my girlfriend." He then hugged Mizuki close and gave her a peck on her cheeks. She blushed a deep red.

"Ahem…Ken-kun and Mizuki-chan. We have to practice. We said you two could watch but not act lovey-dovey in front of us."

"Sorry, Iori-san."

We then began to work on our songs. Utau and Kukai did a duet together with the lyrics and melody written by Utau, Kukai, and me.

I supplied most of the lyrics and tunes to our group's names. I don't want the lyrics or tune to be from the company but when it comes to drastic measures, I'll use their lyrics and tunes.

As they sang, the affection between Mizuki and Ken popped into my mind. I wanted someone to love me like that too… I envy them. Tadase-kun has never once kissed me on the cheeks, let alone anywhere! Them together reminds of what Ikuto always did to me… I crushed those thoughts. What am I thinking? I love Tadase-kun not…Ikuto…

* * *

_7:00 a.m._

"Oh, Amu-chan. Could I speak with you for a second? The rest of you guys can leave."

I walked towards her while the rest of my friends left.

"I just wanted to warn you again off the paparazzi. They're vile and will do anything to sabotage celebrities. Especially since you're a huge rising star. Also, bigger companies want to take you individually from Catching Hearts and make you an individual singer. You have an excellent talent of singing, playing the guitar and piano, and composing lyrics and the song. Not many people can do that. So if you have an ounce of interest—"

I held up my hand to stop her. "Tell of them that I'm sticking to this company and my group. I could never leave you, my friends, or this company. All of you raised me to be who I am today and I am thankful for that."

She smiled and hugged me. "I just want you to be where you want to be."

"I know I'm in the right place."

"Ok. Well, I don't want to keep you any longer so see you in two days!!"

"Why, two?"

"Were you listening to what I said at the end of our practice?"

I sheepishly shook my head. "I was in my own little world."

She chuckled. "You have no school that day because they have to fix something in your college the whole day. I also want you girls to relax because your hard work has paid off. Catching Hearts' album sold millions and I'm proud of you for that."

I smiled. "Ok. See you later!"

I whooshed out the door and turned left and almost skipped past one certain person. I backed up a little and turned around.

"Why are you still here, Ikuto?" He was leaning against the wall, casually with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I was curious."

"You eavesdropped?" I fumed in anger.

"Big deal. It wasn't anything special."

I stomped away from him. "It was important to me!"

He easily kept up with his long legs. "Oh? So that means you _do_ want to join another company?"

"That's that what I meant!"

"Then what?"

"…it's none of your business," I said in an exasperating tone.

"Fine," he responded with the same type of tone.

We walked out Seiyo Records and I started towards my car. I looked behind me and saw Ikuto a few inches from my face.

"AHH!!! What are you doing, pervert?!"

He pulled away and laughed. "You really are fun to tease."

My face reddened with anger and because our faces were so close before. "I'm not your toy!!"

He started chuckling again.

"And why did you suddenly start talking to me again?" I inquired. His face turned serious.

"I decided to forgive you."

"What did I ever do to you?" I mused, trying to think of what I did but nothing came to mind.

"See you." He got into his car, which was a few car spaces away from mine.

"What is up with that guy?" I mumbled to myself. I stepped into my car and rested my head against the headrest. I sighed in exhaustion.

I drove towards my apartment when I spotted Tadase-kun walking with a beautiful girl. I parked near them and stopped the car. I waited until they were around the corner before I bolted out the car and decided to follow them. What could he possibly be—

I never got to finish my thought. My eyes were impossibly large, looking at the scene in front of me. Tadase-kun was making out with the girl from before. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Are you sure about this Tadase-koi? What about Hinamori-san?" I heard the girl spoke. Apparently, she ended their make-out session.

"Yea. I liked you before I ever met Hinamori Amu. I asked her out for fame and I hired people to take pictures of us when I confessed to her yesterday."

My fists balled up and the tears finally streamed down my cheeks. How could I have been such a fool as to accept his confession?! I raced back to my car and dialed Tadase-kun's number. I turned the ignition on.

"Hello, Amu-chan." His tone was kind but it seems he was using every ounce of his strength to hide his annoyance.

"Hi, Tadase-kun. Could you meet me in the park ASAP?"

"Sure. Why though?"

"It's a surprise," I said, honey leaking from my words.

I closed my phone and saw him appear from the corner with the girl. The pressed the button to make the windows roll down quietly. Good thing it was dark so they couldn't see me. I got out of my parking spot and drove past them. I caught the words 'annoying' and cursing. I smirked. I won't be annoying to you anymore, little prince.

* * *

_At Park_

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Amu-chan!" He stopped two feet away from me.

"Not at all." I had my girly voice and girly smile intact.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" He had his princely smile on his charming features.

I smiled once more towards him and faced him fully.

My fist punched him square in the jaw and he fell to the ground. I still had my sweet and caring tone with just a _hint_ of anger. "It's over, you two-timing bastard."

I stepped over his figure and walked away with him calling my name.

I felt like I did the right thing.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry if it was rushed. I would've updated....9 hours ago but I had to go somewhere and my dad came earlier than expected. Sorry!! =( And sorry if there were some mistakes. Nobody's perfect, right?  
**

**Happy New Year!!!**

**RATE AND REVIEW~!!!!Makes me so much more happy :D  
**


	8. Date

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! It's been more than three months!!!! O.O I seriously suck T.T so sorry readers…**

**But on the side note…**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story ^^ Be prepared for some Amuto moments~! xD but my Amuto moments are the same over and over again for my stories…but they're still Amuto right?? ^^ **

**EDIT: But now, I forgot a lot of my Amuto scenes T.T I didn't write them down and I haven't typed this story in a LONG time. I'll try to come up with new ones so please bear with me**

**Going onto rant...  
**

**The OP and ED rocked! Good thing there's no dancing in the OP XD The group "Guardian 4" is pretty good and their song "Omakase Guardians". The ED, "My Boy" by Buono! is awesome ^^ It has a different beat and rhythm than their usual songs so it was really catchy.**

**And episode 77 was the best frickin episode ever. Such a drama-filled episode! . I just loved the shower scene x3 damn Ikuto is hot when he's shirtless XD and I wish Midori was my mom ;P Amu's so lucky to have her as a mom! But ouch, that must've hurt when Midori said that she wished that Amu trusted her parents more often. *slap in the face for Amu* (not a slap from me btw) and Amu got another slap in the face when Ikuto was being mean to Tadase cuz she thought that Ikuto wasn't a bad guy. But the biggest slap came when she saw Tadase's face. Poor boy T.T but it was SO sad. I was almost crying and I never cry for animes usually. The drama where I cried the most was "One Litre Of Tears" and that was extremely sad! And Amu's eyes looked so...empty when she saw Tadase's face. It would've been more dramatic if one tear fell from Ikuto's eyes ah, so sad! T_T**

**But **_**hell**_** no! Why are we having a filler next week?!?!?!?!?! That really ruined my mood last Friday!! D: Stupid Lulu… and then we get back to the plot on episode 79 which is really pointless. They shouldn't have shoved that filler episode in :-/**

**I LOVE THE MANGA SO MUCH~!!! x3 "Yo, princess." xD Sound familiar? And I was "awwing" the whole time when Ikuto was like "This time, I'll be the one to protect **_**you**_**." x3 If only they could kiss right then and there! They were like two inches apart. But what I don't get is how the director got the Embryo. -.- He got it with his hands when the other Guardians and Easter members couldn't even get it. I don't know. The crying X-chara was cool and weird at the same time. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 7 (and for supporting me through the whole story! you guys are awesome :D):**

tenko12  
N e k o S o d a  
jackthepumpkin777  
Smoochynose  
Chaos de Dame  
picklesluvsanime1  
babo123  
sweettara10  
xiiaoICEangel  
Aznprid3x3  
Suuz112  
KW  
Amuto15  
CattyGothLoli  
Kikopie88  
blahxcrap  
All I Want For Xmas is Ikuto  
UPDATE KIDDO! lol  
Crazedanddefused  
ghurl00  
AnGeLXLoVe  
rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm  
shugocharaluver  
moka  
Amuto-4eva  
xhappily-randomx  
minigodesskarin22  
oxCuteKataraox  
Kitty Obsessive Disorder  
Innocent007  
aquris  
L0VE  
Kelii-chan  
AMUTO RULES!!

_**End of List**_

**I hope to make this story 15 or more chapters ^^ also hoping for no sequel because a sequel to each of my stories isn't the best. Hope you guys won't be mad!! But there may be one depending on what the ending will be and I don't have a **_**clue**_** on what will happen at the end.**

**Also, Amu's past will be revealed bit by bit…^^**

**And since it's been over three months, I'll do a flashback of the last chapter and a summary of last chapter to get you guys back on track of things. You can reread the last chapter if you want to though.**

_**Summary of Chapter 7: **__**One Hell Of A Day**__**: **__It turns out the paparazzi took a picture of Tadase and Amu hugging and it's the front cover of magazines. Mizuki, Amu's friend who also is an artist at Seiyo Records, came in at 6 in the morning to congratulate Amu. Amu apparently isn't getting much sleep due to writing music. Mizuki asked if Amu is really happy with her career right now and if her parents will be happy if they see Amu deprived of sleep. Mizuki said, "Stop lying to yourself." And that stuck in Amu's head for the rest of the day. She broke down crying in the car when she arrived at her college. It turns out that Amu was secretly teaching herself how to play the violin with some money thanks to her grandmother but she died when Amu was twelve. Her parents didn't want Amu to play more than two instruments. Her parents wanted Amu to sing and succeed in life before becoming having a family. Amu however, doesn't want that. She wants to have a family of her own. Utau found Amu crying and Ikuto was watching from afar. In school, there was gossip everywhere about Tadase and Amu going out. Ikuto is ignoring Amu for some reason though. Also, Amu was thinking about how she __**wanted**__ a singing career but Mizuki's words kept on popping up in her head. Things with Amu and Tadase are going smoothly but Amu thinks their conversations are a bit boring. At the end of the day, Amu secretly played the violin in the music room and Ikuto was listening the whole time. The violin that Amu used however was Ikuto's. It turns out that Ikuto was there when Tadase confessed to Amu. Ikuto's ignoring Amu because he's jealous of Tadase but Ikuto doesn't believe it could be true. Utau said that he is in love with Amu. Also, the two music groups have a day off the next day because of construction at the college. Iori (Amu's manager) told Amu if she wanted to move to a bigger record company and if she does, Amu will get even more fame—as a solo artist. Ikuto overheard and teased Amu all the way to the car. Amu spotted Tadase making out with a girl and Amu decided to give Tadase a little something. She called Tadase to meet her in the park. When he arrived, he earned a punch in the jaw from Amu. Their relationship was officially over._

**(O.O I didn't mean for it to be that long!! =O Skip it if you don't want to read it!)**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 7-x-X**_

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, Amu-chan!" He stopped two feet away from me._

"_Not at all." I had my girly voice and girly smile intact._

"_What was it you wanted to talk about?" He had his princely smile on his charming features._

_I smiled once more towards him and faced him fully._

_My fist punched him square in the jaw and he fell to the ground. I still had my sweet and caring tone with just a __hint__ of anger. "It's over, you two-timing bastard."_

_I stepped over his figure and walked away with him calling my name._

_I felt like I did the right thing._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

"**Date"**

**Amu's POV**

_11:00 a.m._

"Hey, Rima. Are you free today?"

"_Sorry, I'm spending time with my family." _Damn it.

"Ok. Don't want to keep you from having some quality time with your parents. Have fun with your family!"

"_Thanks. You have fun too and sorry again… Wait a second. What about Tadase?"_

"Broke up."

"_What?? Why??"_ Her voice grew more alert and curious.

"He cheated on me. He was just using me for fame. And _he _sent the photograph to take pictures of us when he confessed to me. It was all an act."

"_Want me to murder him?"_ she cheerfully threatened.

"No, it's ok."

"_It_ _isn't ok, Amu!"_ she hissed, her tone turning dark and suicidal. _"No one hurts my friend like this! That's it, I'm going straight to house and then I'll tie him up, cut him, shoot him—"_

"Rima. Stop thinking of threats. Although, it might be interesting," I joked and laughed. "But I'm fine. I thought something was missing anyways. Whether he cheated on me or not, I think I still would've broken up with him."

"_I just want you to be happy, Amu. If you think what you're doing is right, then I won't stop you."_ I'm so lucky to have Rima as my friend. We didn't get along so great at first but now she's one of my best friends.

"Thank you, Rima. I gotta go now. See you!"

"_Bye. Hope you find someone to spend the day with."_

I snapped my phone shut. Utau's busy because she is out of town visiting her friend she made last year. I didn't want to intrude so I told her to say hi to her for me. Yaya had to stay home and take care of her little brother. Nadeshiko had to practice some Japanese dancing. Kukai had soccer practice. Kairi wanted to stay at home. Nagihiko couldn't for some personal reasons. Of course not Tadase. I wanted to go out today and enjoy but I didn't want to spend the day alone…

My thumb hovered over the most upper left button. If I pressed that, I would call _him_. I sighed. Drastic times call for drastic measures. I pushed it and the usual sound was heard. He then answered after the second ring. _Gulp._

"_Why are you calling __**me**__, __**Amu**__?" he said, emphasizing my name._

Here goes...! "Shut up. Are you free today?"

"_Hmm…? Asking me out on a date?" _I could tell that he was smirking.

"N-No! Everybody is busy and you're the only person left…please? I hate to admit it but it'll be more fun with someone else, even if it's you, to spend the day than spending it alone."

"_If you beg some more, __**maybe**__ I'll give in. Or you can do something in return…" _he suggested seductively.

"Pervert!" I screamed and then sighed. He's never going to change is he?

"_Meet me at the park at 12 p.m. See you later, kitty."_

_Click._

What…just happened? I didn't think he would say yes so easily. He'll probably tease me for an hour and then say yes but…that was fast. I guess he's not always so perverted.

And what the heck? Kitty?? I am not a little kid or kitty or anything small!! I was enraged as I searched through my closet for a decent outfit.

I stopped short with a tube top in my hand. Why am I getting dressed up like a doll for _him_?? It's not a date; just friends going out…

_Friends, my butt. You love him._

There goes my conscience. Always saying ridiculous stuff. I resumed my search for an outfit. Hmm…it's getting warmer since it's in the middle of spring. I picked some white capris and a dark red spaghetti strap. But knowing Ikuto, he'll do something perverted if I wear this. I grabbed a white hoodie as well. I put on some sunglasses because I didn't feel like concealing my identity that much. I slipped the hood over my head to cover my vibrant pink hair. I put on red flats as well and headed out the door.

* * *

He's late!!! It's 12:20! I came here at 12 like I was told to and here I am sitting on a bench near a fountain looking like an idiot who has waited for 20 minutes. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock…_

That's it, I'm leaving. I grabbed my bag from the bench.

"_Boo._" I felt hot breath on my neck.

"EEK!!" I jumped out of my seat, attracting everyone's attention. I turned around saw the smirking idiot with baggy shorts and a t-shirt without a hint of trying to mask his identity. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

"That's my way of saying hello." He playfully stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up! You scared the crap out of me! I thought it was a stalker or something."

"Aw, is wittle Amu scared?" he cooed.

"Of course not!" I pouted like a baby and crossed my arms.

"Oh my god!! It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu!!"

I sighed while Ikuto was smirking.

"Are they dating?" I heard someone whisper. Hell no!! I glared at everyone making them all scamper away.

"Let's go," Ikuto said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to God-knows-where.

"Eh? Where are we going?" I inquired.

"I don't know. How about the movie theatre?"

"Ok…" I muttered. We continued walking, still holding hands. His hand was tanner and bigger than my white, fragile-looking hand. His warmth is radiating from his skin and I feel protected when his hands are wrapped around mine.

I shook my head. What am I thinking?

I looked up and my eyes met the back of Ikuto's head. His cascading hair was beautiful. I want to touch his hair, his skin…

My hand unconsciously tightened around his grip.

He must've noticed because he turned around with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I reassured. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon," he said and turned around once more. We continued our stroll in silence. This was good because I can think.

_X-x-Flashback-x-X_

"_Ne, Utau! Where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise Amu."_

_She led me up the stairs. We scurried along and giggled without a care in the world. Being 7 years old was the best. _

I remember this…

"_Onii-chan!! Look who I have here!"_

_I looked up and saw a boy._

_X-x-End of Flashback-x-X_

I can't remember what he looked like…

_X-x-Another flashback-x-X_

"_Get your butt back here, Amu!"_

"_Heh~! But I wanna spend more time with onii-chan!"_

"_Come on, Amu. I know my brother is fun to play with but I'm bored!!"_

_I gripped someone's hand tightly. His hands were a lot bigger than mine and it was warm. I felt safe with him at my side._

_X-x-End of Flashback-x-X_

I looked at Ikuto and back to his hand. There's no way…right? Utau and Ikuto had different last names.

But seriously, what is up with me today?

* * *

"Let's go see Twilight!" I exclaimed. _(A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist xD) _

"That's a chick flick. No way am I going to see _that_."

"Not exactly. Twilight has vampires and fighting." I fell in love with the book when I started reading the second chapter of the first book. I pulled an all-nighter, finishing the first book. Nadeshiko told me to take it easy and read 2-3 hours max each day. But who can resist a book with forbidden love, a strange twist, and some adventure?

"Who cares if it's fighting?" He looked around to look at the signs of the different movies that were available. I saw an evil glint in his eye. Uh-oh.

"Perfect." He smirked.

"Eh?" I looked at where he was staring. The sign screamed 'horror movie!' and there is _no _way I'm going to see _that_ movie.

"No way in hell am I going to see that movie!!"

"No way in hell am I going to see _Twilight_."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport!" I gave him some puppy eyes and then dragged him to the ticket booth. I paid for the two tickets and the cashier was an adult in her early twenties. She appears to be hyperventilating. Poor girl.

"H-Here you go," she stuttered, as she handed me the two tickets.

"Thanks." I pulled Ikuto away and as soon as we were out of sight from her, I looked behind the ticket. I smirked and handed it to Ikuto. "You captured another maiden's heart."

On the back says:

_Michelle Kander_

_Call me, Ikuto! Ur so sexy, babe ;)_

_428-230-1309_

"Sexy babe?" I said and giggled. I turned around and Ikuto was an inch away from my face. "Wah!"

"I didn't quite hear you right from before. Could you repeat what you said earlier?" he asked, a smirk playing across his face.

"B-Bug off!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"I'm not the only one you know."

"Huh?" I took the ticket from him and read down below.

_I love your music, Hinamori-san! I hope I can be like you when I grow up :)_

I smiled contently. Stuff like these really cheers me up. I look up and Ikuto was staring down at me with wonder.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly. My eyes narrowed. He's hiding something…

"Anyways…let's go see Twilight!" I tugged on Ikuto's arm while he groaned the whole way to the theater section.

We sat right smack in the middle of the room. I told Ikuto I'll be right back because I'm going to get some popcorn and soda.

I walked down the red carpet and waited in line to get some food. When I reached the counter, I ordered a large popcorn and two medium sodas.

"The popcorn is on us."

I looked up to see a good-looking man in his late twenties. He had light brown hair and chocolate eyes.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

I got my money out and handed a five to him. "You can keep the change." I got the receipt and the food and drinks and walked away from the counter. I peered down at the receipt and noticed his number. Heh, I'm flattered.

"Is that Hinamori Amu?" someone whispered. Gee, they could keep their voices down a _little_ bit more. I brushed past them not wanting them to ruin my mood.

I sat back down next to Ikuto. "Here." I handed him his soda and I held my own soda and popcorn.

"Why do you get to hold the popcorn?"

"Because I bought it." I threw one in my mouth.

"Cheh, fine."

* * *

When Edward came into the cafeteria, I screamed along with the other girls.

"It's just a guy; he's not even that handsome," Ikuto muttered.

"He _is_ handsome!" I squeal once more. "I love Edward Cullen!"

"Wow. Falling in love with a fictional character. Tsk, tsk."

"Oh, shut up," I said. "You're killing my buzz." I took the soda from the cup-holder and took a sip.

"Um, Amu?"

"What?"

"That's _my_ Coke."

…what? I looked down on the lid and sure enough, there was a black mark. I put a black line on the sodas to tell which is mine and which is his. Apparently, it didn't work out so well.

I took an intake of breath. "B-But t-that's an-an…!!"

"Indirect kiss?" he finished, smirking.

"Y-You should have told me beforehand!" I accused loudly. I looked around and thanked God that people were still screaming about the entrance of Edward.

"I didn't even know so don't blame me."

I was still blushing like a cherry at the thought of me and Ikuto kissing…UGH!

"You know you liked it, Amu," he seductively said.

"N-No, I didn't!" I protested loudly. I clamped my hand over my mouth and whirled my head back and forth to check if anyone heard. Fortunately, nobody did because obsessive fangirls were still screaming their heads off of Edward coming into the scene.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Ok, just shut up and stop ruining the mood or I'll…I'll…!!" I tried to threaten him but it didn't work out so well.

"You'll what, _Amu_?"

"Argh! Never mind! Just…watch the damn movie!"

He chuckled but obediently obeyed. For the rest of the movie, I tried enjoying myself but the little accident in the back of my mind never slipped away.

* * *

"That was great!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up to stretch. We were in the main lobby and were ready to leave. "But I prefer the books. The movie was ok. But…" I heaved heavily in contentment. "Oh, Edward…he's so handsome!"

Ikuto's face was suddenly in front of me. The strange thing was, I didn't recoil. My feet stayed planted on the ground. I was mesmerized by his sapphire orbs.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" he bewitchingly questioned.

"No." Ikuto frowned. "You're hot."

His eyes widened but he soon regained his composure and smirked. Finally processing what I said, I jumped back and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Hmm? I didn't know you thought I was _hot_, _Amu_." Ah, crap.

"S-Shut up! I didn't mean it! I think it's the opposite so don't get any ideas!" I blurted.

"Kya! It's them! I want their autograph!"

Shit. My loud outburst attracted many people. Ikuto acted impulsively and grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I looked behind me and saw a whole crowd of people chasing after us. Like a game of cat and mouse.

Ikuto went this way and that way, trying to throw us off the mob's path but it wasn't working. At last, he turned a corner into a dark alleyway where we can conceal ourselves. I saw the crowd race by, unaware that they just past us.

I turned back to Ikuto. "Thanks. You saved me back there."

He didn't answer.

"So…what do you want to do?"

Still no reply. Now I'm frustrated.

"Ikuto, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Still no answer.

I checked my watch. It was almost 3:00 p.m. We still have plenty of time. I sighed. I put my sunglasses on and grabbed another pair and a cap from my bag. I always brought extras just in case and I'm so glad I did. I plopped the cap onto Ikuto's head and put on his sunglasses. At least that'll hide his blue hair and eyes.

"There. And since you're not answering…" I grabbed hold of his hand again. "Let's go to the amusement park!!" I began running, dragging him with me. I looked behind me and his eyes were widened. I smiled at him. "It'll be fun." I turned back around so I know where I'm going. Another flashback flashed across my mind.

_X-x-Flashback-x-X_

"_Onii-chan, let's go play!" I pulled the said person's hand and led him to the swing sets. I sat down on one of them and swung and swung until I was swinging high up. _

"_Wee!! This is so much fun! Why don't you swing with me, onii-chan? No one's looking so you can have as much fun as you want!"_

_He smiled and started swinging with me._

_X-x-End of Flashback-x-X_

I shook my head. I don't know why but whenever I hold Ikuto's hands, I have memories of the past… But who was the boy I was swinging with? How old was I? How come I can't remember?

I suddenly see Ikuto in front of me and _he_ was dragging _me_.

"You're too slow," he muttered.

"Hey!" I protested but I soon had another flashback.

_X-x-Flashback-x-X_

"_Onii-chan! Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously as the boy in front of me pulled me to an unknown place._

"_It's a surprise. If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"_

"_No…" I agreed. "But at least give me a hint!"  
_

_He smiled. "I think you'll like my present very much."_

_We soon arrived and I squealed happily at what I saw. There was a sparkly lake right in front of with green grass around it and flowers. There were also healthy-looking trees surrounding the place. _

"_Wee!!" I was frolicking along the border of the lake. I turned around and saw Onii-chan just standing there._

"_Thank you so much, Onii-chan! I love this place so much!"_

_He smiled. "I knew you would like it."_

_I giggled. "Heh heh, of course I would like it! Wanna play in the water?"_

"_Sure, Amu."_

_X-x-End of Flashback-x-X_

I stared at the back of Ikuto's head. Could it be?

* * *

"Which one first, Ikuto?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied. It seems like he's back to normal.

"Okay, then. Let's go to the roller coaster!" I tugged on his arm, running towards the huge ride.

_X-x-Roller Coaster-x-X_

After we were strapped in tight, ride started.

I smirked. "Think you can take this? This roller coaster is said to be one of the fastest in the world."

His infamous smirk appeared. "You don't even need to ask. I'm worried about you. You might be able to take it."

"I bet I can." I grinned at him. The cart we were in ascended. Once we were at the top of the wire hill, I yelled, "Here we go!" And down we went.

I was screaming—not because I was scared—but because I was happy and the ride was exhilarating.

"WEE!!!!!!" I yelled happily.

Ikuto said something but I couldn't hear.

"WHAT???" I shouted, trying to overcome the noise.

He sighed and screamed, "I SAID, YOU SEEM TO LIKE ROLLER COASTERS A LOT!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE ROLLER COASTERS _ARE_ FUN. I GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOR A SHORT WHILE AND I LOVE IT!!!" I stopped talking. I didn't mean to say that. That just flew out of my mouth. I don't want Ikuto getting any ideas or any hunches about my real reason of singing and such. None of my friends even know why I love roller coasters that much. They think I just like the thrill of it. That's half true though but still…

* * *

After the ride, I was panting with my hands on my knees.

"That…was…the best…ride…ever…" I managed to breathe out. Ikuto was right beside me, breathing heavily as well. After the first roller coaster ride, we went to other roller coaster rides which were on the other side of the amusement park. We ran to it because we thought it would be quicker and more fun.

Ikuto exhaled and spoke. "What do you want to ride next?"

My breathing finally returned to normal and I answered. "Doesn't matter. I already chose the first ride so you choose the next."

"Okay, fine." He looked around, trying to find a ride that will spark his interest. Apparently he found one because a mischievous glint flashed across his eyes. "Found it."

"Huh? What ride do you want to go on?"

He didn't respond and jerked my arm. "Hey!" Our walk started slow, but his legs walked faster and faster until our walk turned into a run. "Slow down!" I wailed.

He looked back and smirked. "You can't even take a little run?"

"I so can!" My speed changed and I was ahead of him. "Ha!"

"Heh, you may be faster but you don't even know where we're going!"

Ah, snap, he's right. He smirked in victory because he knew he won our little fight. He beat my speed in an instant and led me the way. We came to a standstill and that was when I glimpsed at the ride.

To my dismay, it was a horror shack.

"Ah, _hell_ no! I am _not_ going in that shack!"

"You said I could choose the ride and I choose this."

"But can't you choose another one?" I pleaded.

"Nope. I want to go in here and that's final. Unless you're so scared that you want to hide in a closet," he said, smirking.

"I am so not scared! This isn't exactly a ride so I thought we might be disappointed."

"We? Oh no, Amu-_chan_." I shuddered when he added a –chan to my name. "None of us will be disappointed. I'll probably be the same as usual but you on the other hand will be screaming your lungs out."

She scoffed. "Heh, as if."

"Let's see then."

He and I walked inside the house and stepped into the small wooden wagon. Ikuto and I barely fit but it was just right but still too close. My right side was practically stuck to Ikuto's left side.

"This is gonna be fun," Ikuto remarked. I shivered and tried to brace myself for what will happen.

Our cart soon moved forward and we were engulfed in darkness. I let out a small hiccup.

"Scared already?" Ikuto mocked.

"N-No!!"

"Then why are you clutching my hand so tightly?"

Huh? I brought my right hand up and sure enough, I pulled his hand along with it. Unconsciously, I held onto his hand for support. Shoot, I didn't mean to do that. I let go of his hand immediately.

"Sorry."

"No worries. I don't mind if you start clinging to me 'cause you're scared."

"Like I said; I'm no—" My eyes widened. A figure hung from the ceiling and its face was right in front of me. While our wagon was moving, so was the figure. It had black hair plastered to its face, despite it hanging down. It had bloodshot eyes and white clothes. I tried to hold in my scream but suddenly, one of its arm fell and reached outward to touch my face. I couldn't hold my scream in after that.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I let out one of the loudest screams of my life.

"God damn it, you're gonna break my eardrums, Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

"And whose fault do you think that is?!?!" I backfired. I looked in front of me and Frankenstein appeared with its mouth hung open and blood was leaking from the opening. I screamed once again while Ikuto sighed desperately. I acted on an impulse and hugged his left arm. I was holding on for dear life.

I could tell he was smirking. "See, I knew you were scared."

"So what if I am?!" I shot back, looking into his eyes. God, I hate scary things! For the next 10 years of my life, I'll probably have nightmares every night. I released my hold on his arm so he wouldn't tease me anymore.

But I regretted looking up. Right behind Ikuto was a mannequin with the scariest face ever. I let another shriek and cowered in fear. Tears soon fell from my eyes and it landed on my jeans.

Something then obscured my eyes. My tears soon stopped. I was picked up and set down again. I felt something on either side of my legs. I think that Ikuto picked me up and put me between his legs. One of his arms wrapped around my body.

"Does this calm you down a little?"

I nodded. Warmth overtook my body. I haven't felt this safe for a while. "Thank you."

I let out a squeak here and there when I heard any noises but for the most part, I didn't scream, thanks to Ikuto. I guess he's a really nice guy behind his perverted personality.

* * *

"Thanks again."

We were now out of the horror house, thank god.

"What next?" Ikuto asked. I wasn't mad at him for taking me in the horror shack because he helped me get through it.

I smirked. "I heard there was a racing event here."

His playful smirk appeared. "You are on. How about a bet while we're at it?"

My left eyebrow rose. "A bet?"

He nodded. "The winner gets to make the loser do any one thing for her/him."

I hesitated. Who knows what Ikuto will want from me if I lose. But on the other hand, I could think of many things Ikuto can do if I win. Some are like him being my slave for a week, acting like a dog for a day, and so much more.

"Deal."

* * *

I was in the red car and Ikuto was in the blue car. The cars we were in resembled bumper cars—small and excellent for racing. With Ikuto's charms, we managed to get in the lane pretty quickly. Spectators were all around us, cheering. The road we were on was _wide_ and perfect for car racing.

"You ready?" he shouted over the noise of the engines.

"I'll definitely beat you!" I yelled back. Actually, this is my first time car racing. I'm not the type who drives super fast but I really want to beat Ikuto at this and I thought this might be fun.

He smirked towards me. "Let's see then."

The person who shoots the gun _(A/N: Ok, please bear with me. I'm not an expert in the field of racing so bear with me. Also, what is the person who shoots the gun, signaling the race has started called? Please help me!)_ called for our attention.

"Welcome! This is the 5th race today and I am pleased to have so many people participating in this event. For those who don't know, there is only one lap in this race. The route circles around the whole amusement park. The winner will get a prize of his/her choice. Buckle your seatbelts, drivers and have the time of your lives! Are you ready?!?!"

Ikuto and I both nodded. A voice was soon heard over the PA system.

"3…" I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. I was so nervous!

"2…" I placed my foot over the pedal and checked if I had my seatbelt on.

"1…" I looked over at Ikuto and he seemed perfectly calm.

"0!" I heard the gunshot and my foot pressed down on the pedal, hard, and I sped away.

For now, I was in the lead. I pushed harder on the pedal and my speed increased. The tips of my mouth were brought up. I was smiling—widely in fact. I was having real fun. The nervousness from before left without a trace.

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry, I'm skipping the race due to laziness -.- Besides, my race would be so confusing so I shouldn't even type it. I suck at explanations so you readers should go on Wikipedia or somewhere else for information about car racing.)_

"How did I lose?!?!?" I asked, outraged, more to myself than to Ikuto.

"Because you just did. Duh," Ikuto replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I glowered at him. "You suck."

I don't know but I lost. I was in the lead but then he was ahead of me. To make matters worse, I slowed down my pace when I was making a U-turn. I groaned in frustration. And I was so close too!!

For the prize, Ikuto chose a giant stuffed midnight blue cat. It was roughly four feet tall. My mouth fell to the ground. What on earth was he going to do with a stuffed animal that big?? Secretly, I wanted the cute stuffed animal. Ikuto asked for them to hold it until the end of the day.

As for the bet…

"_Ok, you win. What do you want me to do for you? Be your slave for a week?"_

"_No, I'll let you know at the end of the day because I have to think of a perfect favor for you to do for me."_

And that's how it went. Guess I'll have to wait 'til the end of the day.

I don't know if it's just me, but it abruptly turned hot—around seventy degrees maybe—with a light breeze.

"It's getting a bet hot." So it wasn't just me. "Want to go to the shade for a bit?"

I nodded. I needed to cool off some steam.

We found the ideal spot. There was a bench stationed under an enormous oak tree. I plopped down on the bench and crossed my legs.

"Ice cream?" Ikuto suggested.

"Yea. Strawberry please." And he took off. Hmm…why is Ikuto being so nice all of a sudden? Well, whatever.

I took off my sweatshirt since it wasn't exactly helping me cool down. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the gentle wind.

After god-knows-how-long, I felt cold air radiating from something beside me. I opened my eyes and saw deep blue pools. Realizing what it was, I stood up immediately and shrieked.

"Stop doing that, Ikuto!!" My face flushed bright red. Ikuto was standing behind the bench with two ice cream cones.

"Nice breasts, _Amu_. Though it's not very big but considering you're a kid, it's a good size."

Blood boiled all the way from the tip of my head to the tip of my toes. He looked down my shirt!!!!!! I knew I shouldn't have worn a spaghetti strap… My arms flew to my chest as protection but that won't really help.

"You pervert! Can't a girl have some privacy?!"

He smirked and handed me my ice cream cone. "Here. Hope you like strawberry."

I snatched it from his hands and muttered a 'thanks' and sat down on the far end of the bench. Ikuto sat right next to me on the left. I groaned and stood up to sit on the other side of the bench. Ikuto artlessly slid right to me. I was going to stand up again to sit at another bench but Ikuto's left arm wrapped around my shoulders, causing me to stop. Ugh…why is he always doing this??

"Hey, get your arm off of me!" I tried to pry off his arm but he stood firm.

"You didn't seem to mind it in the horror shack," he countered.

I blushed involuntarily. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

He chuckled. "You know you like it when I hug you, _Amu_." His hold tightened and I felt hot breath on my right shoulder. I shivered.

"Is strawberry any good?" he asked out of the blue.

That was really random. "Um yea. Have you ever tried it before?"

"No," he admitted. "I mostly get chocolate."

"Oh."

His face was an inch away from mine a second later. I gasped but didn't pull away. He came even closer and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Huh? I didn't feel anything on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw him licking my ice cream.

"Hey! That's my ice cream!" I can't believe he just licked my ice cream! But more importantly, that was another indirect kiss!

He licked his lips. "Mmm…I should get strawberry ice cream more often. But maybe it's because it had some flavor from your mouth that it made it so good. Would your lips be tastier?"

"You freakin' pervert! Buy me another one! Now."

"Lick some of mine then so we can call it even." Before I could react though, his ice cream made contact with my lips. Another indirect kiss!! I pulled my head away.

"Don't just shove it to my face!" I licked my lips clean. I have to admit, I didn't think chocolate would be this good… It tastes different. Maybe because they have tasty ice cream here? I was about to yell at Ikuto more but I took a glimpse behind him and my eyes widened and my heart stopped.

"Tadase…" I whispered.

Ikuto noticed my sudden mood change and turned around as well.

Tadase was with the same girl from last night. I took in her appearance. She had golden hair with emerald eyes. Her hair was in two braids from the bottom of her ears to right above her chest. She had on capris and a pink shirt and flip flops. I inhaled through my nostrils, obviously mad. I saw that Tadase had a big band aid on his jaw. I smiled in victory. At least I left an injury and honestly, I wouldn't even care if I beat the crap out of him last night.

"I thought you and Tadase were going out." Ikuto seemed puzzled. I didn't answer because Tadase caught me looking at him. We locked eyes and stared each other down. The girl next to Tadase seemed frightened by our actions.

"Hey, Tadase!" Ikuto greeted. What the heck is he doing?! Can't he feel the atmosphere between Tadase and me??

"Hi, Ikuto," Tadase greeted back and casually walked over to our bench. The girl next to him unwillingly trudged behind.

"Hey, Mitsuki." I was shocked. I didn't know Ikuto knew that girl!

"Hi, Ikuto-kun," she shyly said.

"How's your family?" Ikuto questioned.

"They're doing well, thank you."

"Are you and Tadase going out?"

"Um…" She paused for a second and glanced towards Tadase. "yes, we are."

"How long?" Ikuto asked, smiling.

"Um, around two months."

I felt a knife stab at my heart. How could I have been such a fool to not notice that Tadase was just toying with me? He only wanted fame!

"I see." Ikuto continued smiling. What was the idiot doing?? During their whole conversation, Tadase was looking at with evil eyes and a wicked grin. What a bastard. I wanted to punch him _so_ badly. Maybe a tiny kick won't hurt…

Ikuto stood up to stretch. He threw out his ice cream and I did the same. He then flexed his muscles.

"Wow, Tadase." Tadase was confused and Ikuto brought his arm back. Is he doing what I think he's doing? Ikuto's fist dug into Tadase's stomach. Tadase fell to the ground and grunted. The girl called Mitsuki screamed and knelt on the ground to check if he was alright. I stood there dumbfounded. That scream just now, attracted some attention. People started to gather around our location. "I didn't know you could be so evil. Dating Amu when you obviously loved someone else—that's just low, even for you. Let's go, Amu."

He dragged me away from the scene because my legs stopped functioning.

What…just happened? I didn't think Ikuto would punch Tadase in the gut. Weren't they friends?

"Could I have one for just the two of us?"

I looked up and noticed we were at the Ferris wheel. I must've been so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't even notice we were here.

Ikuto and I stepped into the gondola. I sat down on one seat and Ikuto sat across from me.

It was silent for a long time. After for what seemed like forever, Ikuto spoke.

"I thought this would let us cool off some steam. I like the Ferris wheel. I can think as much as I want with no interruptions and it's peaceful."

I looked at Ikuto with new eyes. I didn't think he thought of it that way.

"Another benefit is so we can talk privately. What exactly happened between you and Tadase?"

"I found him making out with the Mitsuki girl last night. I overheard what they were saying and Tadase said he only went out with me for fame and _he _was the one who called the paparazzi to take a picture of us!!" My hands turned into a fist with white knuckles. "I couldn't believe I accepted his confession when all along, he was toying with me! I called him with my cell phone and told him to meet me in the park so he and I could have a little talk. But you know, it didn't feel like we were in a relationship, y'know? He never once kissed me on the cheek or anywhere! And when he came, I punched him in the face and called him a "two-timing bastard"," I finished nonchalantly.

Ikuto let out a loud laugh. "Wow, I can't believe you punched him. But you know, Tadase isn't that much of a bad guy but I guess he just wanted popularity."

I scoffed. "You guys are already well-known! What more do you want?"

"He probably wants the whole world to acknowledge who he is. Oh and Mitsuki isn't a bad person. She's actually a very sweet girl."

"Oh really?" I asked, doubting that's true. But now that I think about it, she was shy and nice a while ago.

"I'm saying the truth! Her name is Saito Mizuki and she comes from a good family. She's an only child and sadly, her parents have fallen ill. They have been doing better but they both have cancer."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I didn't know that.

Ikuto continued. "She's really nice and rarely gets mad. We met her when she was being bullied by kids her age. I was 15 when this happened but Tadase was 13. Tadase saved Mitsuki from bullying and wound up getting hurt trying to save her. Since then, they shared a special relationship. But I didn't know that they were going out…" He went deep in thought.

Wow, I didn't know Tadase was so brave. I couldn't imagine him doing that. But that's probably because he played with my feelings so I thought of him as a complete jerk.

"I guess those two aren't so bad."

"They aren't. But I think I screwed up my friendship with Tadase when I punched him." He buried his head in his hands.

"H-Hey, it wasn't your fault! Tadase's actions instigated it. And if your friendship is torn because of one fight, then you two weren't really good friends to begin with."

He lifted his head. "I guess you're right. I'll confront him tomorrow."

I smiled. "That's a great idea."

Unexpectedly, our gondola shook and I fell over. "Whoa!"

I expected to fall flat on my face but strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw that Ikuto's face was a mere two inches away from my face. My face glowed red. C-Could it be that he was going to k-kiss me? I was completely mesmerized by his cobalt orbs. What beautiful eyes…

Ikuto broke our gaze by pushing me back onto the seat. "Sorry about that."

"I-It's ok. Thanks for catching me." It started to get chilly so I put on my hoodie again but I didn't zipper it.

I heard a voice from outside from a megaphone. "We're very sorry for the inconvenience. The ride will begin shortly again."

Oh yea, I forgot about the main problem. Seems like someone accidentally pressed the stop button causing the ride to abruptly stop. I looked outside and noticed we were at the very top of the wheel.

"It's so pretty!" My eyes were wide like a little child but it was truly amazing. It was night time—around 6 or 7—and the amusement park was lit up. You could see the sun slowly setting too. "Don't you think so too, Ikuto?" I flashed a smile towards him and his eyes widened. What did I do? But his eyes soon returned to normal. "Yea, it's really pretty."

And then our ride started again. We didn't talk again for the rest of the ride but I was fine with that. His company was enough and I took some glances at him and once, our eyes met.

This…was an awkward and heart throbbing ride.

* * *

"It's getting really late. Wanna go home? My car is parked a little faraway though."

I nodded. I was getting sleepy—and hungry. And right when I thought that, my stomach growled.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"Beats me." I turned around and blushed. My stomach just had to do that! But since it isn't cooperating with me, it growled once again.

"Is that…your stomach?" Ikuto was clearly amused.

"S-Shut up!" I stomped away. I heard him laugh. But I soon found him in front of me. I hate how he has longer legs than me.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Want to eat dinner and then leave?"

"Fine."

Ikuto and I walked a short distance to this 24/7 restaurant. I was instantly lured in by the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Table for two please," Ikuto said in his husky voice. The waitress already fell head over heels with Ikuto. He had on his hat so our identity was blown. (Ikuto and I took off our sunglasses but we still concealed our hair because we have abnormal hair.)

Ikuto and I both had ramen. We had ramen with salt, noodles extra-firm, extra back fat, with egg as our topping. _(A/N: Heehee, sound familiar~? x3)_

"You seriously eat this?" Ikuto asked incredulously.

"It's Utau's favorite and I loved it the first time I ate it."

"Oh." He looked away so I couldn't see his expression.

I ate some of the hot noodles and sighed in satisfaction. Nothing beats ramen after a long day!

"These are actually good," Ikuto commented, eating his ramen.

"See?"

Throughout our dinner, we had small talk here and there but that was it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_(A/N: skipping the part where they walked to the car cuz I'm too lazy and it isn't important.)_

"Thanks for driving me home, Ikuto."

Amu got out of the car the same time Ikuto got out of the car. Ikuto was carrying the big stuffed cat.

"Here." Ikuto looked away as he extended his arms out with the giant stuffed cat.

Amu gasped but was delighted. "Is this really for me?"

"Yes." Amu didn't notice it but Ikuto was blushing just a _teensy _bit.

"Thank you so much, Ikuto! And also thank you for spending the day with me. I had a blast."

She took the stuffed cat and without thinking, gave Ikuto a one-arm hug. Ikuto froze. Amu stopped too once she noticed what she did. She was about to back away but Ikuto hugged Amu (and the cat) tightly. Amu's hold on the animal loosened and the poor cat fell to the ground. Amu's arms lay limply at her side while Ikuto's arms were wrapped around her body.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu squeaked out. She didn't expect this from Ikuto.

Ikuto did what he thought. He couldn't take it. The way Amu smiled at him, the way she hugged him, the way she said his name—she was driving him _crazy_.

It seems like Tsukiyomi Ikuto fell in love with his childhood friend…twice.

* * *

**OMFG!! This was the longest chapter EVER!! 25 pages on Microsoft Word is a lot you know! =O I usually type 13 pages as my long chapters but this was one hell of a chapter!**

**I was going to include two other major events but I think I won't. I want to keep it more suspenseful ^.^ But I think I should cut some slack since I haven't updated this story in forever XD**

**Preview (may change; this is just a rough draft):**

"You still haven't told me what you wanted me to for you yet."

Ikuto smirked. "I want…"

I waited for the worse. Maybe he wanted me to be his slave for a week? Grovel before his feet? Run around Seiyo Records singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb"?

"…to have you for one full day."

**End of Preview**

**There is another one but I'll do that later ^^ I was planning to mention it here and that event would take a couple chapters and then I'll do the favor but I think I'll do the favor first. But you guys deserve it since it's been more than three months =D  
**

**Oh and please check out my newest story "Save Me"! I'll be updating "Unexpected Love" next ok?**

**Oh and could you guys read this story, **"A Battle With The Hottest Guy"? **Not many people read it and I think that is not good. The title and summary may seem deceiving but the content is incredible. I couldn't stop reading it even though I had hours of homework! The story is well written and could be a drama if it was possible. The author is **ayanika1218.

**You know you want to! xD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. What He Wants

**I love you guys to death!! *glomps on all of you* You don't know how giggly I get every time I see a review XD**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 8:**

animeloverxoxox  
xhappily-randomx  
AnimeFreakFreaks  
Xylophic  
N e k o S o d a  
xxALICExCULLENXX  
AnGeLXLoVe  
oxCuteKataraox  
sweettara10  
Tramilisha  
Kelii-chan  
xiiaoICEangel  
AmuletFortune  
animedprincess  
Kikopie88  
S  
breeze on a moonless night  
h2okitty  
rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm  
Amuto-4eva  
animeblackfox  
kitty cat  
babo123  
kool495  
Shiro Anubis  
sylvanicara  
sakuita  
shugo-Raven

_**End of List**_

**Ok, I decided to do this one first because I lost my some of my motivation for ****Unexpected Love****. I mean, it's my story based on Twilight and I don't feel excited like my other stories. I'm not even sure if I should continue with the story. For people who are fans of ****Unexpected Love****, do you want me to continue the story?**

**And man, I got back from my trip and I was **_**so **_**tired -.- **

**Did everyone see episode 79? IT WAS AWESOME. Of course, it was sad but I loved the cute moments with Yoru~ ^.^ But where's the line saying "Why does everyone depend on me?" or something like that? But I was in fangirl mode when I saw Utau. Ah, one of my favorite characters~ Death Rebel's chara-nari was cool too :D and Kukai's brothers were so cool ^^ Haha, Tadase got made fun of by them XD (or at least that's what I'm thinking) Now if only Utau came to visit too xP I bet the brothers would be blown away by her tsundere attitude ;D Well, I can't wait for the next episode. The Embryo shows up O.o I think they are animated chapter 31 or 32. But then that means Ikuto's flashbacks are coming soon right?? *excited***

**And guess what happened. You know I told you about the first version of chapter 8? Well, it seems to be lost after our computer was fixed. Actually, all the files were deleted. I was like "NOO!!!!" So I'm afraid I won't be able to post up the first version of chapter 8 T.T**

**And I just noticed something. Amu had the same outfit in chapter 7 and 8 O.o Oops.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 8-x-X**_

"_Thanks for driving me home, Ikuto."_

_Amu got out of the car the same time Ikuto got out of the car. Ikuto was carrying the big stuffed cat._

"_Here." Ikuto looked away as he extended his arms out with the giant stuffed cat. _

_Amu gasped but was delighted. "Is this really for me?"_

"_Yes." Amu didn't notice it but Ikuto was blushing just a teensy bit._

"_Thank you so much, Ikuto!__And also thank you for spending the day with me. I had a blast." _

_She took the stuffed cat and without thinking, gave Ikuto a one-arm hug. Ikuto froze. Amu stopped too once she noticed what she did. She was about to back away but Ikuto hugged Amu (and the cat) tightly. Amu's hold on the animal loosened and the poor cat fell to the ground. Amu's arms lay limply at her side while Ikuto's arms were wrapped around her body. _

"_I-Ikuto?" Amu squeaked out. She didn't expect this from Ikuto. _

_Ikuto did what he thought. He couldn't take it. The way Amu smiled at him, the way she hugged him, the way she said his name—she was driving him crazy._

_It seems like Tsukiyomi Ikuto fell in love with his childhood friend…twice._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**

* * *

**

**What He Wants**

**Amu's POV**

I let out a shaky breath. I couldn't sleep a wink after what happened two hours ago. I pulled the covers away and sat up on my bed. I was planning to go to bed earlier than usual because of the long day I had with Ikuto but his hug woke me up.

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I placed my chin on top of my head, in deep thought.

Why did he give me the stuffed animal? I thought he wanted to keep it since he picked the prize himself. (The cat is sitting on my bed by the way. It looks really cute on my bed.) Why did he hug me? Well, I hugged him first but still…

Most importantly, why did I even hug him in the first place?

It's not like me to do that. But…

_Ring! Ring!_

I let out a squeak since I wasn't expecting that. The telephone interrupted my train of thought and I was a bit mad at that. I need some time to think this out. Sure it's been two hours since I last saw Ikuto and you might be thinking why I didn't think within those two hours but I was too dazed to think until now.

"Hello?"

"_It's me. I didn't wake you up or anything, right? You're always up late at night so I assumed you were wide awake."_

"No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about something."

"_About what?"_

I hesitated. I trusted Rima but why was it so difficult to say it out loud in words? "About today. Ikuto was the only person free."

"_Hmm…I don't think you're really thinking about today. More like about Ikuto?"_ Rima suggested.

"Sorta…"

"_What did you guys do today?"_

"We went to see Twilight," I think that's one of the only romance films Rima sees. She prefers comedy more than chick flicks. "Then we went to the amusement park and I saw Tadase."

"_Speaking of the damn bastard,"_ I frowned when she said that. I may not like Tadase anymore but she still shouldn't talk of him like that, even if he cheated on me. _"I saw him today."_

"Really? When?"

"_I was walking to a restaurant to meet someone—"_

"Who?" I interrupted. "I thought you were spending the day with your family."

"_I did. My parents had a call from work saying they had to go to where they worked ASAP."_

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"_It's ok. And then I got a call from Nagihiko. He also finished his business for the day and he asked if I wanted to eat dinner with him at a restaurant close by. He said that everyone else was going to eat with their families and I was the only one left."_ That's right. Nagihiko texted me asking if I wanted to eat with him but I was already eating ramen with Ikuto so I declined his offer. _"I said yes."_

"Do you possibly like him, Rima?" I slyly asked. "You never call him by his first name until now."

"_Shut up,"_ she coolly said but I know she was flustered on the other line. I giggled. Nagihiko and Rima would make a great couple_. "Anyways, back to the real subject here. While, I was walking, I saw him. He was walking with Nagihiko—who said that he bumped into on the way—and I accidentally kicked him in the shin when I met up with Nagihiko."_ The sarcasm and smugness were evident in her sentence.

"Rima!" I scolded. "You shouldn't do that."

"_Why? He hurt you so I have every right to have some revenge."_

I sighed. I loved Rima for doing that but that was cruel. "Really appreciate it but it sucks for him. He already got punched in the gut."

"_Seriously?"_ Rima was clearly amused. _"By whom?"_

"Ikuto."

"_Ikuto?? As in, the friend of Hotori?"_

"Yea, I found that hard to believe too."

"_Why?"_

"He found out Tadase already had a girlfriend when he asked me out and Ikuto said that what Tadase did was low, even for him."

"_Wow. Was that why you were thinking about Ikuto?"_

"Sort of. There was another reason too."

"_And that is…?"_ she trailed off.

"I hugged him and he hugged me back."

"_What?? Did I just hear that Hinamori Amu, the Hinamori Amu, hugged a guy when she never even went out with a guy before??"_

"You're overreacting, Rima." I sighed. "And Tadase was the first guy I went out with."

"_I just thought it would fun saying that."_ I sweatdropped. _"And Hotori doesn't count; you can't even call that a relationship! But why did you hug Ikuto in the first place?"_

"Um, I'm not sure. That's why I was thinking. I guess I followed my instincts?"

"_Girl, I think you like Ikuto."_

My mouth dropped. "There is no way I can like that pervert!"

"_I think you have already fallen for him."_

"That is _not_ true."

"_Then why did you hug him?"_ Her sentence cut me short. I don't know why and I've been pondering that all day. Why _did_ I hug him? Could it really be that I love him?

"I'm not sure. I guess to thank him for the day."

"_Girls would do that with their female friends. For guys, they would thank them if there was some kind of special relationship between them. Plus, there must already be something between a guy and a girl if the girl asked the guy out for a day."_

"Everyone else was busy and I didn't want to just be by myself!" I contradicted.

"_That might be true but couldn't you have asked Mizuki?"_

Mizuki? Ah, crap, I didn't even check if she was free! Mizuki was right; my friendship with her really is fading. Ever since we went into showbiz, we spent less and less time together. Mizuki having a boyfriend doesn't help the situation either.

"I forgot. But I think she would have gone with Ken on a date."

"_True but Ken might've had work to do so he couldn't spend the day with Mizuki until later. You could have at least spent a few hours with Mizuki."_

Rima was right. Again. I could've spent a few hours with Mizuki.

"_I rest my case. You like him. And I think he likes you back."_

"Why would you think that?"

"_Why else would he have hugged you back?"_ Rima was correct again. _"A natural person—especially you and Ikuto—would be surprised and won't know how to react."_

"I doubt he likes me. He just teases me for the fun of it."

"_I don't think so. Hugging you is one of the signs of him liking you. Did he give you anything at the end of the day?"_

"Yea, a stuffed animal."

"_A big one?"_

"About four feet."

"_Another sign. I really think he likes you. But listen, I have to go. I'm getting really tired and I have to get some sleep. You should really get some sleep too."_

" 'Night, Rima. Thanks for everything."

"_No problem."_

_Click._

I pressed the off button and placed it on where it belongs. I pulled the quilt over my head. I let out a long groan. Rima made me even more confused!

Does Ikuto like me? Do I like him? What was with the hugs? Why am I thinking so hard about this topic? Why can't I go to sleep? Why am I so frustrated?? Why, why, why??

I let out some kind of weird, loud noise. Most likely from my exasperation and frustration. I petted the stuffed animal on the head, hoping it would calm me.

Then I saw it.

It was small but visible. I didn't notice it when Ikuto me the stuffed animal. I was too preoccupied in my thoughts. I took out the white piece of paper that was half concealed, thanks to its hiding spot behind the collar of the cat. I sat up once again. My long, slender fingers opened the piece of paper and I angled it so I could see what was written on it with the help of the moonlight pouring in my room from the window.

_Hope you had fun today. This is my little gift to you. _

_-Ikuto_

I folded the note again and placed it in my drawer. My head hit the pillow and my face was brighter than neon red.

_That's so sweet of him!_

That's what I was thinking right now. Could he possibly like me?

I eventually fell asleep from all the intense thinking.

**_X-x-Dream-x-X_**

_"Onii-chan, do you really have to go?"_

_The boy in front of me nodded. This was when I was little, right? The boy's face was unclear._

_"Can I come with you?" I pleaded._

_He shook his head. "You have to stay here. It's safe for you. Take care of Utau while I'm gone, ok?" He kissed my forehead swiftly and ran off with his violin slung across his back._

_"Onii-chan!" I ran but he was much faster. When I reached a corner and looked around, he was already gone. I broke down and cried my heart out on the streets._

**_X-x-End of Dream-x-X_**

My eyes snapped open and met broad daylight. I brought my hands to my eyes and sure enough, it was wet.

"Onii-chan…who is this "Onii-chan"? And what is this about Utau?" I whispered, asking myself. I placed my arm over my eyes as I thought some more.

* * *

_Friday_

"Good morning, Amu-chan!"

"Mornin', Nadeshiko," I murmured. Nadeshiko and I were walking alongside each other to first period. People were now used to having idols in their college but they still stared at us whenever we passed by them.

"Is something the matter, Amu-chan?"

"It's nothing."

"Would telling me make you feel better?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh, I see. Getting off of that topic, did you find someone to spend the day with yesterday?"

I went rigid. (I told Nadeshiko what happened with Tadase and me yesterday. She wasn't happy at all. I also told Utau and Yaya. Yaya was whining and saying Tadase was a real jerk. Utau was mad as well.)

Nadeshiko noticed this. "Um, could it possibly be that you were thinking of yesterday's events?"

I nodded once, blushing. Nadeshiko hit the mark dead on.

"May I ask what you're thinking about?" Nadeshiko has always been a great person to talk to. She has the best advices.

"It's just that I'm confused about my feelings and Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Yea, he was the only person that was free yesterday."

"Go on." Unlike Rima, Nadeshiko rarely cuts my explanation off with questions. She usually asks them after I'm done talking.

"I hugged him at the end of the day yesterday as a gesture of saying 'thanks for spending the day with me'. Then he hugged me back. And to top it off, he gave me a four foot stuffed animal."

Nadeshiko thought for a moment. "What were you feeling when you hugged him?"

"I felt elated and shock because he hugged me back."

"I think you like him, Amu-chan."

"That's what Rima said last night when she called me but I'm not sure. My heart doesn't beat a million miles a minute when I see him though."

"I think your heart will beat rapidly today when you see him."

"Don't count on it." I firmly denied it but on the inside, I had some doubt about what I just said. Will my heart flutter when I see the man I have been thinking the whole time since last night?

"Just follow your heart. I'm sure you'll figure out the answers to all your questions in the near future."

I smiled towards Nadeshiko and hugged her. "Thanks for the advice, Nadeshiko." Although her advice was vague, I still feel comforted.

She hugged me back. "Anytime. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on or anything, I'll be there for you."

"Ok."

"Amu-chi!!" I turned around the same Nadeshiko turned around and we saw Yaya waving her right hand wildly a few yards from us. Rima and Utau were with her too. "Yaho!"

"Hey," I greeted. Nadeshiko waved. Yaya ran over to us and hugged me and Nadeshiko.

"What's up, Amu-chi, Naddy?" She let us go and grinned at me. "Can I kick his butt today?"

"No, Yaya." I sighed.

"What's she talking about?" Nadeshiko asked, curious.

"When Amu-chi told Yaya what Tadase did, I was so mad!! I begged Amu-chi to let Yaya punch Tadase and kick him but she said no," Yaya ranted, flailing her arms around.

"Rima did that already."

"Eh? Seriously??"

All eyes were on Rima then who looked smug. "Yea, but it was only in the shin. I felt better when I did."

Yaya laughed. "I never knew Rima-tan would do that! But that's great! But I still wanted to be the one to kick him."

"We'll save that for another day," Utau said. "Now let's get to class."

* * *

I walked in my math class gracefully and sat down in my assigned seat. Ikuto wasn't here yet and Nikaidou-sensei was busy organizing the papers.

I began doodling on my notebook out of boredom. I wound up drawing a little girl with a boy kissing her forehead. I'm pretty good at drawing people if I do say so myself. I added detail to the hair and eyes before I realized who I was drawing. That was me in the picture and "Onii-chan".

"Boo." I felt hot breath on my neck. I jumped in my seat and slammed my notebook shut.

"I-I-I-Ikuto!!" I stuttered. My heart skipped a beat. I looked up to see Ikuto standing next to his chair in all his handsome glory.

My heart was drumming against my chest as fast as a hummingbird's wings (which is extremely fast; it can beat up to 200 times a second!). And then I comprehended what Nadeshiko said.

"_I think your heart will beat rapidly today when you see him."_

She was right. My heart is beating quickly. But that's only because he scared me, right?

"What'cha drawing?"

"That's none of your business and stop scaring me like that!"

His trademark smirk emerged. "You're just so fun to tease."

I felt a pang at my heart. Was I really nothing more than a toy? Rima was wrong—he just likes to play with me. Ikuto sat down next to me.

I didn't notice him take my notebook until I didn't see it in front of me. "Hey!"

Ikuto was flipping through _my_ notebook. My notes and my drawings!! I tried to snatch it back but he easily maneuvered around my hopeless attempts.

"You seriously take this much notes?"

"S-Shut up! I need to study them when tests are coming up."

"Hnn…" Ikuto said, flipping through my notebook. "I like your cat."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered darkly. I draw a cat at home when I was bored. It was a small drawing at the top of the page.

I can't believe I'm just letting him go through my notebook. I sighed. The sound of pages being turned stopped. I looked at Ikuto to see what was wrong. I blushed darkly. It was the picture I just drew!

Ikuto just looked at the picture, not saying anything. It scared me a little. Noticing that he let his guard down, I snatched it away from him. "Hah!"

"Who were those two?" he quietly asked. What was with his sudden mood change?

"None of your business."

"It is—" He was cut off by having a coughing fit.

"Ikuto??" I patted his back, hoping it would make him feel better. "Are you okay?"

He continued to cough while I pounded on his back. After his coughs stopped and his breathing was stable, he spoke.

"Thanks." He then sniffled because he had a runny nose. I stood up to get a tissue and gave it to him. "Thanks again."

"Are you catching a cold?"

"Nah, probably just the weather."

The bell rang, indicating that class has begun. Nikaidou began his lesson of math for the day while I took down notes. I was trying to concentrate but I couldn't help but worry since Ikuto kept on coughing and sniffling.

Then I thought if it was my fault. After all, I was sick a few days ago and maybe Ikuto caught it from me? But he looked fine yesterday…

* * *

In music class, he was no different.

"You should go see the nurse or something."

"I'm fine."

"But…"

"Why are you so worried about me, _Amu_?"

An angry vein popped. "Just when I was worried about you, you start teasing me! Sheesh." I turned away and saw Tadase walking up the aisle to his seat. He stopped in front of me.

"Hello, Amu-chan." He smiled.

"Hi, Tadase." I don't add the "-kun" anymore because why should I be so polite when he was rude to me?

"Hi, Ikuto." He gave a nod to Ikuto.

"Hey," Ikuto greeted. Tadase took his seat in the row behind me.

"Have you and Tadase made up?" I whispered so Tadase won't overhear our conversation.

"Sort of. It's not like how it was before but at least he's not mad at me."

"That's good." I smiled. And then class began.

* * *

"Yes it is finally Saturday!" I stepped out onto my balcony. _(A/N: I __**did**__ say there was a balcony…right?)_ I took a deep breath to inhale the fresh air. The sun was blazing with not a cloud in the sky. The blue endless sky was breathtaking. There was barely any wind at all—just a light breeze.

It feels like something good will happen today.

It was 10:00 a.m.

I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I decided on some white capris and a yellow top. I put some yellow flats on and I pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

I brought my tote bag which contained my music sheets, a notebook, writing utensils, and much more. My tote bag had all my necessities.

I went out of the apartment building and started walking to who-knows-where. It's such a nice day and I want some time to myself for once. I haven't thought about my music for a couple of days and that is…wow. I don't think I've ever done that before.

I decided to go to the park to let my ideas flow. I really needed to think of some new songs and walking around might spark some inspiration in me.

I arrived at the park and there was barely anyone here. That was a surprise. But I guess not since there was a huge sports game going on somewhere nearby.

I sat down with my back against the trunk, sighing in contentment. The light breeze ruffled my hair as I closed my eyes to listen to the music notes inside of me. High notes, low notes, medium notes, loud notes, soft notes, and….

Panting.

My eyes opened and I listened more closely. It sounded like someone was breathing painfully. I leaned to my right to see what it was.

More like _who_ it was.

I gasped and stood up to fully go around the tree I was resting against.

It was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

However, unlike his usual perverted and awake self, he was slumped against the bark and heaving deeply. My heart thundered against my chest. Argh! Must I go through with my fast heart beatings?

I shook his shoulder, hoping that would wake him up. It didn't. I tried again, a bit harder this time though and called his name out. "Ikuto! Wake up!"

"Unn…" At least I got _some_ response from him.

"Ikuto, wake up. Ikuto!" I shook as hard as I could. Looks like that did the trick. He opened his eyes slowly and I gazed into his and sighed with relief. "Good, you're awake."

"Amu?" he muttered.

"Yea. What's wrong?"

He began coughing. "I *cough* don't *cough* feel so *cough* great."

"Yea, I can kinda see that."

I placed my left hand over his forehead. "You're burning up!" When I was about to let my hand fall down, Ikuto brought his right hand up and kept my hand on his forehead. His hand was really hot! I have to take him somewhere.

"Your hand feels nice *cough* against my skin." He let out a breath of contentment and closed his eyes. I have to admit, he did look cute with his eyes closed. He looks more at peace. If only he was always like this.

"We need to go somewhere. Let's go to the hospital." I started to stand up but he used his left hand to hold me down.

"It's just a cold. There's no need to make such a huge fuss over it."

"And a fever. Ikuto, you need to rest! And I don't think sleeping here will help."

"It will help if you stay here with me."

I blushed many shades of red. He's sick right now and doesn't know what he's thinking. Yea, that's it.

But somewhere in the back of my mind, I was hoping that's true.

"Ikuto, where is your house?"

"Unn…"

Getting directions from him won't help. Besides, I couldn't just run back to my apartment to grab my car because I can't just leave him here! Plus, I don't even know where his house was. Also, his parents will be able to take care of him and he has fresh clothes at his house.

I grabbed my cell phone from my bag. I scrolled through my contacts list and found the number I was looking for.

"Amu-chan?"

"Hey, Nagihiko. Are you busy at the moment? I have a small favor to ask."

"Sure, I'm not busy at the moment. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Ikuto's house was."

"Um, yea. I do. Why do you need his address?"

"Well you see, I was going to the park to work on my music sheets when I stumbled upon Ikuto. He has a fever at the moment and I have to take him to his house. His parents can take care of the rest."

"Sure, I'll be there soon. But Amu-chan, Ikuto's parents aren't living with him."

"What?" I looked down at the sleeping Ikuto. I still have my left hand over his forehead but my arm was getting tired from holding my hand up. No wonder he's all sick. No parent would let their child go out when they have a fever running. But he can't take care of himself… I guess the only choice left is me taking care of him. Besides, I was the one that made him sick and he took care of me when I was ill so it's natural to return the favor. "I'll take care of him, then."

"Alright then. I'll see you in a few minutes. Just hang in there until I arrive ok?"

"Will do. Thanks, Nagihiko."

I stashed my phone away in my bag and looked down at Ikuto once again. Both of Ikuto's hands were on the ground so both of my hands were free. However, I didn't let my left hand go down since Ikuto liked my hand on his forehead. I used my right hand to pet his hair. His hair was so soft…

"You're going to get better, Ikuto."

As promised, a car appeared near Ikuto and me. I saw Nagihiko get out of the car.

"Thanks so much, Nagihiko."

"It's not a problem." He smiled towards me. "You take Ikuto's right side and I'll take his left."

I slung Ikuto's right arm around my neck while Nagihiko did the same on Ikuto's left. We dragged him over to Nagihiko's car. People were staring of course. They probably thought Ikuto was drunk or something and two of his friends were nice enough to take care of him. After we settled Ikuto in the back of the car, I went into the passenger next to Nagihiko.

We had some talk here and there.

"I have a question, Amu-chan."

"Yea?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I can't just _leave_ him here. Who else is going to take care of him?"

"You could've asked someone else who was a closer friend. Like me but I can't since I have to finish other matters after this. And don't take any offense to that; I'm just saying."

"No, it's fine. And I'm not a close friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"O-Of course not!" I stammered, blushing.

"I was just thinking that maybe you guys are going out since you two seem so close. Ikuto isn't that social with no other person than us and you. Heck, I think he talks more around you than us. We're his guy friends but he rarely opens up to a girl."

"Really?" I mused.

"Really."

I took back a backward glance and saw Ikuto sound asleep. I sighed, wondering what I got myself into. And here I thought that today would be a perfect day!

"We're here."

I got out of the car and saw where Ikuto was living. I gaped.

It wasn't as big as a mansion, but hell was it _huge_! It was bigger than my whole apartment building! It was 3 floors to 4 floors high and two normal houses wide. To someone who is extremely rich might not think of it as big but we're talking about one person here. I wonder what Ikuto does with all the extra space in the house…

Like how we dragged Ikuto from the tree in the park to Nagihiko's car, we did the same and lifted Ikuto to the door.

"Is it open?" Nagihiko asked.

"Um…" I awkwardly turned the doorknob. To my surprise, the door pushed open.

"Doesn't he lock the door?" I mumbled. Nagihiko laughed.

Nagihiko and I placed Ikuto on a white 3-person couch in the spacious living room. I thanked Nagihiko once again and he left. I locked the front door and looked at Ikuto.

"Ah! What am I going to do?? I can't just leave him here! I have to take him up to his bedroom!"

I climbed the winding, polished wooden stairs to the second level. The room all the way down the hallway was a huge bathroom with a big tub that could fit 2 people at least. I tried the farthest door on the right. That room had light purple walls with butterflies painted on the ceilings. I saw a big shelf just for CDs and records. There was a desk filled with music sheets. This room oddly reminded of Utau… I'll ask Ikuto later about this room.

I tried the room on the left but turns out it was just a guest room.

Was Ikuto really living here all by himself? What about maids or servants? I would expect that from him. Maybe there is someone else living here and he/she (well most likely she) has the room with the purple wallpaper.

I went to the room next to the purple room and found a gigantic room with dark blue walls. This room is most likely Ikuto's. I rushed back down the steps and stopped in front of Ikuto.

"Ikuto, wake up. You have to help me. I can't lift you up all by myself. Come on, Ikuto!" I poked his face but he didn't wake up. This…is _so_ frustrating.

I wrapped Ikuto's left arm around my neck and mustering all my strength, I raised him up. Come on, Amu. You can do this. You're not a weak little girl anymore.

I staggered a bit but all was well. My right arm was around Ikuto's waist to support him. I turned to my right and saw Ikuto's face barely an inch from mine. My heart raced. By the time I'm thirty, I might have a heart attack from all this!

"Ikuto? Are you awake?"

He stirred and opened his eyelids. "Amu?"

"Can you walk?"

"I'll try."

He took the first step while I held onto him, just in case he collapsed all of a sudden. He took another step.

"You're doing great, Ikuto."

He took a third step. Then the fourth step. Unfortunately, his foot slipped on the fifth step.

"Whoa!"

Instinctively, I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I blushed at our position. My back was to the wall and I was hugging Ikuto. Ikuto had his hands at his side and his chin was on top of my right shoulder. His face was facing me though. If he had his mouth open, it would've looked like he was going to bite me like a vampire sucks blood from a human. My heart beat at about 100 beats or something per second, if that was possible.

"I-Ikuto, we're almost there." I pushed Ikuto away and helped him climb up the stairs again.

After we accomplished the difficult task, I kicked open Ikuto's door and heaved the person in the room.

I finally got a good look in the room. The main color of this room was the color of Ikuto's hair. He had a king size bed with a blue quilt that had gold designs on the cloth. Like the room on the left, this room had a whole shelf filled with CDs, records, and DVDs. I should ask Ikuto if I could snag one.

His desk was neat and had the usual things a normal desk would have. It had a lamp, lots of drawers, loose leaf, notebooks, and writing equipment.

Ikuto's feet dragged across the carpeted floor as I towed him over to his humongous bed. I stopped when I saw the pictures above the bed. I didn't think Ikuto would hang any picture up but I guess he did.

There were 5 of them. The first one had Ikuto of when he was but a little boy. It was pretty cute actually. He was eating chocolate ice cream. Figures.

The second one had his group "Midnight Mystery" of when they first debuted probably.

The third one had Ikuto holding some kind of trophy and his face had a subtle smile.

The fourth one had two people; a man and a woman. The man resembled Ikuto quite a bit. The difference was his hair. The man's hair was neater than Ikuto's but it was still midnight blue. The woman had blonde hair and stunning amethyst eyes. Just like Utau's. The mother was holding a baby with blue hair. I realized that it was none other than Ikuto. Aw, he was so cute!

The fifth and biggest one that hung in the center of the row of the frames stood out the most. My eyes widened. The couple from the picture before stood behind Ikuto and a girl with blonde pigtails. She looked a couple of years younger than Ikuto. She had gorgeous purple eyes. She looks so much like her mother. Hoshina Utau. Or is it Tsukiyomi Utau?

"Unn…"

"Ah, sorry Ikuto! I was looking at something. I'll put you to bed right away." Ikuto had his head down low.

Then Ikuto changed his direction. He swayed towards me and I couldn't hold him up anymore. We both collapsed on the bed with me under Ikuto.

"Eek! Ikuto, please move!"

He wouldn't budge. He stayed as firm as a rock. His legs were on the outer part of my legs so I couldn't exactly move them but my arms were at my side. For some reason, Ikuto's hands were intertwined with both of my small hands. His head was on my right and I could feel his warmth radiating from his body.

"I-Ikuto, you're not going to get better at this rate!" How high was his fever? Was it rising? Well I can't check with my hands and his warmth from his body could be misleading. I sighed and decided to do the other way.

My forehead made contact with his. His eyes opened and I just stared into his eyes. My heart could've jumped out of my body and out the window. My face reminds you of a ripe tomato. You can just call me tomato face from now on.

I leaned my head back so our heads won't be touching but it seems that Ikuto won't accept that. He used his right hand to push my head onto his. My face flushed. Yea, call me strawberry face, cherry face, any kind of face that has something to do with dark red. But isn't it natural? As much as I hate to say it, Ikuto _is _hot and we're foreheads and noses are touching. Our lips were an inch away on top of that!

"Do you remember the bet we had yesterday?"

"Y-Yes."

"What I want is…"

My breath hitched. It was sorta like the moment of truth or something. I wonder what it is… Even if he's sick, he has the ability to make me do whatever he wants. He could make myself me embarrass myself. Maybe he wanted me to be his slave for a week? Grovel before his feet? Run around Seiyo Records singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb"?

"…to have you for one full day."

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ok, I originally planned for this chapter to be longer but I don't want you guys to wait any longer so I was like, "Screw this, I'm stopping it here so they can read it sooner." XD the next part will probably be up this week or next. But I REALLY have to update "Unexpected Love" but did you know that I was **_**really**_** motivated in this chapter? I wrote 10 pages in 2-3 hours and that hasn't happened in a LONG time. It felt great =) It was like a surge of inspiration. Also, the part where Amu was saying it was a nice day and stuff and further down, my vocabulary and description got better. Well, I think it did. My style of writing changed a bit but for the better :D**

**Here's a preview of chapter 10:**

"Stay with me." His expression was unbelievable. I have never, ever seen Ikuto's face like this. His eyes were sad and solemn and not a hint of a smile or smirk was on his face.

"…ok." I pulled a chair up but Ikuto stopped me.

"Sleep in the bed with me."

**Heh heh, I bet you're anxious to read the next chapter right? ;D Well, I hope you are ;) Next chapter might be shorter but hey, I've been writing long chapters lately so you should be happy already xD**

**And did you know the last chapter was exactly 10000 words?? O.O**

**Also, go on youtube and type in the search box "Susan Boyle". She was on Britain's Got Talent and she was _amazing_. Simon Cowell had a dreamy face going on and I was like "OMG". **

**And for those who haven't read the story "A Battle with the Hottest Guy", go read it! It's excellent :D  
**

**This will make me more happy and motivated :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. She Is Found

**I have never been this motivated about a story since "Love is Painful". And as always, I was giggling like a crazy person whenever I saw a review appear XD**

**Thank to the people who reviewed chapter 9:**

Rain'chi  
xhappily-randomx  
Kelii-chan  
Aznprid3x3  
Amuto-4eva  
S  
DeathGirl742  
sakuita  
breeze on a moonless night  
xxALICExCULLENXX  
animedprincess  
AnGeLXLoVe  
oxCuteKataraox  
babo123  
Kikopie88  
sylvanicara  
Dark Midnight Dream  
kool495  
shugo-Raven  
tjw9767  
Soccerluver04  
JeaSen-chan  
N e k o S o d a  
Shokora 'N Strawberries  
Kitty cat  
Sparklillian  
MW

_End of List_

**Thank you so much for your support :) I have been motivated and I like to thank you again for the support you are giving me in your reviews :)**

**Also, I noticed that a couple of you said last chapter was like Special A. I was well aware of that. I noticed that when I had the whole idea mapped down but I was like "Screw it. I'm using this plot in my own way and making my readers happy." XD But I didn't intend to copy Special A. There, end of story.**

**Here is chapter 10 of "Crossing Paths". Enjoy! =D**

_**X-x-Flashback of chapter 9-x-X**_

_I leaned my head back so our heads won't be touching but it seems that Ikuto won't accept that. He used his right hand to push my head onto his. My face flushed. Yea, call me strawberry face, cherry face, any kind of face that has something to do with dark red. But isn't it natural? As much as I hate to say it, Ikuto is hot and we're foreheads and noses are touching. Our lips were an inch away on top of that!_

"_Do you remember the bet we had yesterday?"_

"_Y-Yes."_

"_What I want is…"_

_My breath hitched. It was sorta like the moment of truth or something. I wonder what it is… Even if he's sick, he has the ability to make me do whatever he wants. He could make myself me embarrass myself. Maybe he wanted me to be his slave for a week? Grovel before his feet? Run around Seiyo Records singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb"?_

"…_to have you for one full day."_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**She Is Found**

**Amu's POV**

"…to have you for one full day."

…He's kidding, right? Our eyes locked and I could tell he was serious.

"Ikuto, you're sick right now so you might have said your wish wrong. I'll give you one more chance to say it again. It's not your fault that you're sick. I understand." Well, it sorta is since he should've taken care of himself more but I was the one he caught it from. And maybe he's hallucinating.

"I'm not joking." His intoxicating breath lingered on my lips. "I want _you_ to stay with me for one full day."

I didn't blink. I couldn't. It's like he won't _let_ me. And I was flabbergasted by his statement. He wants me for one day? I have never seen anyone do this. The Ikuto I know would make me do embarrassing things to no end but this? So unexpected.

"F-Fine. But Ikuto, in order for you to get well, I have to give you medicine. Will you get off of me, first?"

"No." His hold on me tightened and he pressed me even more down. "Stay here with me."

"Y-You're not going to get better at this rate! Get off, Ikuto!"

He didn't budge.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Still no response. Was he asleep? I called his name again and he didn't respond. I took this as a chance and got my hands free and pushed him all the way off of me. Luckily for him, this was a king size bed so even if he rolled away, he wouldn't land on the floor since the bed is so wide.

"Mission accomplished!" I proudly whispered to myself. Let's see…when I was sick, what was the first thing my mom did?

Change my clothes.

I became tomato face again. Does that mean I have to ch-change Ikuto?!?!?!

I looked over at him and he was in a deep slumber. I shook his shoulder.

"Ikuto, can you change into clothes yourself?"

No answer.

I sighed with a blush on my face. I guess I'll have to do this by myself…

I went over to Ikuto's closet. I picked out some pajamas. A button up shirt with some pants. I grabbed a big bowl and filled it up with cold water. I grabbed a new wash cloth and soaked it with water. I headed back to Ikuto and inhaled deeply. Then exhaled. Here goes…!

"Ikuto, I'm going to change your clothes. And if you're thinking I'm a pervert, I'm not. I'm doing this for your own good," I explained, even though I knew he wasn't conscious enough to hear what I'm saying.

I started to pull Ikuto's shirt up and I saw his well-toned six pack. I couldn't help but brush my fingers over his abs. I pulled it up even more and saw his…um…nipples.

Ok, Amu. Get those perverted thoughts out of your mind. You're not going to let Ikuto influence you so stay focused on the real task: getting Ikuto changed.

"Um, I-Ikuto? Could you lift your arms up? I can't take this shirt off." Of course, talking to someone who's snoozing won't help. I lifted both of Ikuto's arms and I held it up with one hand. Well, I tried. My hands weren't big enough so Ikuto's arms kept falling but I managed. I tugged at the shirt and it finally came free from Ikuto. Yes!

I took off Ikuto's shoes and socks and tossed them on the floor. I became Miss Strawberry when I undid the button on his jeans. I pulled the jeans off from him and saw his black boxers and a...bulge. I then became Miss Cherry. I _really_ need to cleanse my mind.

I took the cloth and squeezed it until most of the water came out. After that, I wiped his face, arms, and his other body parts. I managed to put his pants on and I buttoned up his shirt.

After all that, I dashed down to the first floor and stepped into the kitchen.

His kitchen was amazing. It had ample room and the dining room was mixed with the kitchen. The mahogany dining table was stationed on the right side of the room. The main appliances of the kitchen sat on the left. There was a stainless refrigerator…(I opened the door of it) without much food. Just some milk, eggs, fish, and some vegetables and meat. The cabinets were empty and startlingly, it was clean without a trace of spider webs. The stove was stainless steel with assorted pots and pans. In addition, there were multiple sets of silverware. Everything here is so clean…does Ikuto cleaning the house on a monthly basis or something?

Ugh…I forgot about something else. I came down here to get medicine but I got sidetracked. Let's see…Ikuto can't eat pills so liquid medicine will have to do. Does he have any though?

The refrigerator door burst open and searched for flu medicine. Luckily, I found a bottle with red liquid inside. I grabbed a spoon and a cup or lukewarm water and raced back to Ikuto's room. I set the items down on the nightstand.

"Ikuto. Ikuto!"

"Five more minutes…"

I giggled quietly. Even if he's asleep, he's still like a kid. "No, Ikuto. Up. Now. You have to eat your medicine to get better. I brought the liquid kind since you might not want to swallow pills at the moment."

I helped Ikuto up (he finally got up) and I got him right side up. He leaned against the pillow I just put behind him and exhaled deeply.

I poured the medicine onto the tablespoon and moved it to his mouth. "Open your mouth, Ikuto."

"No." He turned his head to the side.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want it from the spoon," he answered, as if I just asked the obvious.

"Then what do you me to use?"

The playful smirk I haven't seen in awhile appeared. "Your mouth."

Blood rushed up to my face. "You pervert!!" But seriously, is Ikuto high on crack or something when he's sick? Maybe he's bipolar. "Are you really sick?"

"Wha?" he asked, dazed. I sighed. There's no getting through this guy. "Whatever. Just eat the damn medicine." I forced the spoon in his mouth and he swallowed. I gave him the warm water to rinse his mouth of the aftertaste of the medicine.

He lay back down with his head on the pillow. I snatched the wash cloth from the bowl of water and squeezed it. I folded it into a rectangle and placed it on top of Ikuto's head. I fixed the quilt and he was snuggled in comfortably.

Now that Ikuto is tucked in and has eaten his medicine, I can explore his small mansion right? Plus, I needed to work on my music. I turned around to leave.

I couldn't. A hand gripped mine and I turned around with an annoyed expression on my face. What could he want this time?

I dropped my expression and replaced it with wide eyes.

"Stay with me." His expression was unbelievable. I have never, ever seen Ikuto's face like this. His eyes were sad and solemn and not a hint of a smile or smirk was on his face.

"…ok." I pulled a chair up but Ikuto stopped me.

"Sleep in the bed with me."

My hair flared out. What did he just say?? Now I was _really_ worried about Ikuto. He's _never_ like this. Well he _is _perverted but still… What the hell happened?!

I did as I was told and sat on the bed on his right side. I kicked my shoes off and went under the covers. At that moment, something warm enveloped my waist. Will I get sick again if he keeps on clinging to me? Nah, I don't think so. I already had the flu but I don't want to catch it again.

But I was also wondering about something. I was blown away by his face. It was the saddest expression I have ever seen of him. But then I thought, "Where are his parents?" Does anybody accompany him here? Isn't he lonely living alone?

I stroked his head. "Ikuto, aren't you lonely living by yourself?" I wonder if that's why he's so closed and keeps his emotions to himself.

"Not really," he responded. Was that the real truth or a lie?

"I don't know how you live like this… Where are your parents?"

He didn't say anything. I sighed. It's always going to be like this, isn't it? Questions with no answers. I decided to let this go…for now. But I then remembered what I should do.

"Ikuto, I don't mind you hugging me like this," Actually, I mind a _lot_. "But I have to buy some ingredients for some soup after you wake up. Will you please let me go?" It's true. When he wakes up, he'll most certainly be back to his perverted self.

He only hugged me tighter. "No. I get to have you for one full day so you can't leave."

I sighed. I don't think I can get out of this. "Fine."

His hold tautened. "Good."

For about 10 minutes, I rested on the bed and thought about today. Ikuto is definitely weird when he's sick and possibly delirious. I stifled a yawn. I must be getting really tired from taking care of Ikuto. A short nap won't hurt…

* * *

I woke up and bright sunlight poured onto my eyes. Ah, it's so bright! I turned to my right to check what time it was. It read 1:00. I turned to my back and saw Ikuto in a deep slumber. I took this as my chance to escape to the supermarket.

After I got out of the bed, I put my shoes back and darted down the steps. I grabbed my bag but stopped. How was I going to go to the supermarket? I can't walk there because it'll take more than half an hour and if I do, I have to walk back with the groceries.

An idea came and I began scouring for Ikuto's keys. I went back up the stairs to check in Ikuto's pockets and found the set of keys. There were about 6 or 7 keys.

And a key that matches my Humpty Lock.

A million questions formed in my mind. Why does Ikuto have a key that matches my lock? How did he get it? Is there a connection? What does this mean? Should I ask him about this?

I hopped into Ikuto's car (very nice by the way) and drove to the supermarket. Ikuto's refrigerator needs _serious_ help. How can someone live like that?

I went in through the automatic doors and grabbed a shopping cart. Time for some shopping!

I grabbed many things at once: eggs, fruit, vegetables, drinks, salt, sugar, and much more. But I really shouldn't get that much since it's only for one person.

"Amu?"

My hand with some Tylenol suspended in midair as I turned to my right. Even with my disguise on (yes, I wore a hat and sunglasses), she saw through me. "Utau?" Utau was wearing jeans and a black blouse with a French beret but no sunglasses. "What are you doing here?"

"Replenishing my food supply. You?"

"Same here."

"That much food? You shouldn't get that much since it might rot away."

"It's not for me, actually. It's for a friend."

"Who?"

Should I tell Utau that I was taking care of Ikuto? I just had this bad feeling if I did tell her that. "Um, no one. But enough of that, I have a question for you." I have been thinking about this too: Is Utau a sibling of Ikuto? She was in the photo with Ikuto and Utau looks a lot like the woman in the picture above Ikuto's bed. Plus, "Onii-chan" told me to take care of Utau. Could that "Onii-chan" be Ikuto?

"Ask away."

"Are you…related to Ikuto in any way?" My voice came out in a whisper.

She didn't move nor speak. She stood there with a blank expression and slightly larger eyes than before.

_Ring! Ring!_

Utau got her phone out of her jean pocket and answered it. "Hello?" I heard murmuring from the other line. "Right now?" More talking. Then Utau turned around so her back was facing me. "If it's a challenge you want then I accept." Even if Utau was turned around, I could sense a smirk. "Fine, but be prepared to lose." She closed her phone but didn't turn my way. "Sorry, Amu. I have to go." And she dashed away.

"Wait!" But of course, she didn't stop. My question leaves unanswered. Is Utau the sister of Ikuto?

* * *

I opened the door and placed the load of groceries on the kitchen. I went to Ikuto's room to check up on him and he was still sleeping. I guess he's really tired.

I stashed the food away in the cabinets and refrigerator and some extra utensils and plates away. Now he won't starve at least.

I made some chicken soup for Ikuto since he'll be hungry when he wakes up. I sat on the table reading a magazine to pass the time while waiting for Ikuto to wake up. I yawned. I didn't realize I was so tired! I stretched my arms and placed my head on top of my crossed arms on the table. A little nap won't hurt…

* * *

**Ikuto's POV **_(this is like a flashback but in Ikuto's POV. I thought you might like to see what Ikuto was thinking the whole time ^^)_

The pain was unbearable. Maybe some fresh air will help…

I climbed out of my bed and got some clothes on. I went down the stairs and out the door without bothering to lock it. I couldn't. I was too dizzy.

It's probably because I didn't get so much rest or something…yea, that's it.

I went to the park and slumped against a big tree. Luckily, not many people were here.

I think I'll just take a quick nap… Who knows, maybe I'll get better.

My eyes stayed closed for who knows how long. My slumber was rudely interrupted by something shaking my body.

"Ikuto! Wake up!" Could it be? I lifted an eyelid open and groaned due to the pain I was feeling all over my body.

"Ikuto, wake up. Ikuto!" I opened my eyes fully and gazed into the honey pools of the girl I love. "Good, you're awake."

"Amu?" My voice came out as a small whisper.

"Yea. What's wrong?"

I started coughing once she said that. Ugh, this is not good… "I *cough* don't *cough* feel so *cough* great."

"Yea, I can kinda see that."

She then placed her hand on my forehead. "You're burning up!" But I wasn't paying attention to what she said. I was enjoying her cool hand on my burning head. It felt really nice…if only Amu did this more often. I felt her hand going away. No! I stopped her with my right hand.

"Your hand feels nice *cough* against my skin." I didn't care what she thought. My body is all sore and I can't think straight. One disadvantage to a fever is that I can't think clearly. I'll do things that I may not want to.

"We need to go somewhere. Let's go to the hospital." The hospital? I don't need to go to the _hospital_. And it'll just cause commotion. Did she forget that we're famous? She was about to stand up but I stopped her.

"It's just a cold. There's no need to make such a huge fuss over it." I wish Amu won't worry about me. She's wasting her time worrying about me when she can be doing better things.

"And a fever. Ikuto, you need to rest! And I don't think sleeping here will help." She looked really worried. I wish she wouldn't. It makes me feel bad.

"It will help if you stay here with me." At this point, I didn't give a crap if I said anything that might embarrass me or about that I love her. I really don't care anymore. I don't want to hide my feelings for Amu that has laid dormant in my mind for as long as I can remember.

"Ikuto, where is your house?" Why can't I just stay here? I groaned, obviously not happy that I have to go home. I want to stay here with Amu's cool hand on my forehead.

I saw her get her cell phone. I closed my eyes. I was so, so tired.

I picked up bits and pieces of the conversation. I heard her say Nagihiko. Is she going to get him to drive me to my house?

I decided not to pay any more mind. I'm just going to go to sleep…but I felt someone petting my hair. And I heard Amu say, "You're going to get better, Ikuto." With her at my side, I feel better already.

I closed my eyes and began to dream…

_**X-x-Dream-x-X**_

"_Hello?" I answered. I remember this. I was walking from school years ago._

"_**It's Utau."**_

"_What do you want, Utau?"_

"_**Did you hear?" **__That's strange. Utau would usually say "That's so mean!" or "How can you be so cruel to your sister?" Something must be up._

"_Hear about what."_

"_**Amu." **_

"_Amu? What happened? Is she hurt??" Alert became visible in my tone. _

"_**Mentally hurt. Ikuto, her parents died."**__ …what? How? Why? When? Where? How is Amu coping with this? __**"Her parents were involved in an arson incident yesterday." **__Her voice cracked at the end and she started to sob. I was speechless. Amu's parents were nice and kind-hearted. When it came to Amu's future career and education, they became strict._

"_How is Amu holding up?"_

"_**It's terrible, Ikuto!" **__She continued to sob and cry. __**"It's like she's a living corpse! She's not eating or drinking and she is refusing to do anything but just lay down on her bed." **__My fists clenched. Amu…how did this happen? Everything was going smoothly for you but now this… I want to just hug you right now.__** "And Ami, her little sister, is crying of course but her condition is not as worse as Amu. Oh, Ikuto, Ami's just a little girl! She's four and that's way too young for a person to experience someone dying. And Amu is just my age! What should we do?!" **__I forgot that Amu had a little sister. I saw her when she was a little baby._

"_Utau, calm down." I had to calm down myself. Amu's hurt and I can't do anything about it!! …Or can I? "Where are Amu and Ami staying?"_

"_**For now, they're staying at our house. Will you come back?" **__Her tone became hopeful at the end._

"_I'm not sure. I'll try but I don't know if I can."_

"_**You have to Ikuto! Everyone misses you and…Amu needs you."**_

_**X-x-End of Dream-x-X**_

I woke up to a sudden jolt. I saw Nagihiko and Amu in the front. It seems like I'm in his car and man, my head hurts like _hell_.

But I almost forgot about that conversation from long ago. If it wasn't for Utau to remind me of everything that happened, I would've forgotten.

"…not a close friend." What are they talking about? Who's not a close friend?

"Girlfriend?" Nagihiko spoke.

"O-Of course not!" I felt my heart tear in two. Sure, I know she doesn't love me—or at least since April when I met her again—but it still hurts to hear it said out loud.

"I was just thinking that maybe you guys are going out since you two seem so close. Ikuto isn't that social with no other person than us and you. Heck, I think he talks more around you than us. We're his guy friends but he rarely opens up to a girl." Sorry, Nagihiko. That's just the way I am. And do I really talk more to Amu than to my other friends?

I decided to go back to sleep. Man, when you're sick, you can really sleep when you close your eyelids for one second.

* * *

"…to? …you awake?" Who could be waking me up now?? Can't I get a few hours of sleep without interruptions?

Unwillingly, I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in my house and Amu was supporting me with her arm. When did I get in here? "Amu?"

Relief overtook her expression. "Can you walk?" Can I walk? That's a very good question…

"I'll try."

I took baby steps up the stairs.

"You're doing great, Ikuto." Man, I feel like a little kid! But can't I just rest a bit? I feel like I'm going to faint on the spot…

My foot slipped when I was halfway up the stairs. Oh, shit!

"Whoa!" I heard Amu cry.

Ugh, I have to maintain my balance…but I can't! I'm just too weak at the moment… I'm sorry, Amu.

Arms then wrapped around my waist, holding me up. Is Amu holding me up? My chin was resting on her shoulder. I turned to my right and saw Amu's face. I breathed heavily. Thank you, Amu.

"I-Ikuto, we're almost there." She pushed me away—much to my disappointment. I really wanted to just stay in her frail, yet sturdy arms. I began climbing up the steps.

She dragged me to my bedroom and kicked open the door. She then stopped. What was she stopping for? I noticed her looking at the picture frames. Amu, look at that later! I really need to go my bed and rest…

"Unn…" Hopefully that got her attention.

It did. "Ah, sorry Ikuto! I was looking at something. I'll put you to bed right away." Good. Sadly, I have a dizzying spell. My whole head was spinning and my whole world was spinning. I rocked back and forth and eventually toppled over Amu and onto the bed. I heard Amu say something but I was much too dizzy. I couldn't even see her clearly!

I then felt something touch my forehead. I opened my eyes to see what it was and Amu's forehead was touching mine. A blush made its way and onto her face.

The lightheadedness faded. Was it because of Amu's touch? For some reason, I feel better when Amu makes contact with me. She's like my Tylenol or Advil.

She leaned back but I used my right hand to push her back to me. I don't want her to go. I love her and I don't want her to leave! I also don't want to lose her touch… I suddenly had an idea.

"Do you remember the bet we had yesterday?"

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, obviously blushing.

"What I want is…" I saw her breath stop. She looked anxious. Don't worry, it's not that bad. Well to me it isn't. "…to have you for one full day."

She gaped at me. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "Ikuto, you're sick right now so you might have said your wish wrong. I'll give you one more chance to say it again. It's not your fault that you're sick. I understand." Are you freaking kidding me?? She actually thought I was _joking_??

"I'm not joking." I blew hot breath onto Amu's lips. "I want _you_ to stay with me for one full day."

She didn't blink nor talk. She just…stared at me. Is she that surprised? She finally broke the silence. "F-Fine. But Ikuto, in order for you to get well, I have to give you medicine. Will you get off of me, first?"

"No." I pushed her down further, if that was possible, and hugged her tighter. "Stay here with me." I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"…to. Ikuto!"

"Five more minutes." I _really_ need to sleep. I heard her laugh quietly.

"No, Ikuto. Up. Now. You have to eat your medicine to get better. I brought the liquid kind since you might not want to swallow pills at the moment."

She helped me sit up and leaned against the upright pillow. I exhaled slowly.

"Open your mouth, Ikuto." I saw her move the spoon towards me.

"No." I turned my head away. I don't want to eat the medicine.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want it from the spoon." Despite me being sick, I always enjoyed making Amu blush. This is a perfect opportunity and who knows, I may feel better after this.

"Then what do you me to use?"

I smirked. It's been a while since I last did this. "Your mouth."

She blushed 10 shades of red. Mission complete. "You pervert!!" I then felt the pain coming back. "Are…lly…ick?"

"Wha?"

I heard her sigh. "Whatever. Just eat the damn medicine." She shoved the spoon in my mouth. I'm actually really saddened. I wouldn't mind mouth-to-mouth feeding…

I lay back down and I felt a wet cloth on my head. That felt really good. She arranged my quilt so I was comfortable.

I saw her turn around to leave. Panic welled up inside me. No! Don't leave, Amu! I did the first thing that I thought of and seized her small hand. She turned around, noticeably aggravated. She then replaced her facial expression with wide eyes.

"Stay with me." I put on the saddest look I could muster. I don't want Amu to leave. I don't want to be alone. I want Amu by my side. I don't want her to leave my side.

"…ok." She grabbed a chair but I stopped her with my next sentence.

"Sleep in the bed with me." Her face turned red but she did as she was told. She laid down on my right. I hugged her, content in this position.

She patted my head and asked me something. "Ikuto, aren't you lonely living by yourself?"

"Not really." That was half true. I actually like living by myself but I often want someone to accompany me during some nights.

"I don't know how you live like this… Where are your parents?"

I didn't answer. Amu will find the answer soon enough. In fact, she already knows the answer. She just doesn't know that I'm the son of _them_.

"Ikuto, I don't mind you hugging me like this." I smiled to myself. "But I have to buy some ingredients for some soup after you wake up. Will you please let me go?" I don't care about that Amu! I don't want food—I want _you_.

My hold tightened. "No. I get to have you for one full day so you can't leave."

She sighed, knowing she lost. "Fine."

"Good," I said.

We just laid there, our bodies touching. This is a good time for a nap…

_**X-x-Dream-x-X**_

_Amu, Utau, and I were in the park. Utau brought our camera to take some pictures. Amu was wearing a cute pink sundress and sandals. She had two X clips tying up two mini pigtails. Utau was wearing a white dress. For myself, I had on shorts and a T-shirt. It was summer—July to be exact—and we were playing the scorching heat._

"_Utau! Could you take a picture of Onii-chan and me?"_

"_Sure, Amu."_

_Amu dragged me to a spot under a huge tree. "Stand right here, Onii-chan!" The little girl stood on my right and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Say cheese, Onii-chan!"_

_Utau took the picture but she did look a little mad. That's to be expected of an overly protective and obsessive sister. If it was with another girl, Utau would've exploded._

"_Utau! Could you take one more?"_

"_Ok, Amu, but I want a picture with Ikuto!"_

"_After this. I promise." Amu had a wide grin planted on her face._

"_Okay fine. Ready, on the count of three. 1…2…" Amu wrapped her arms around my neck and her soft tender lips touched my cheek. My mouth hung a bit open. I was shocked. "…3!" A flash appeared. Utau just took a photo of Amu kissing me. Utau's mouth went to the ground._

"_Amu…!" Utau threw the digital camera at me and I caught it before it reached the ground. I looked up and saw Utau chasing a squealing, delighted Amu. I looked at the camera and saw the first picture Utau took of Amu and me. _

_Amu had her eyes closed with the biggest smile and I had a subtle smile._

_I went to the second picture._

_Amu had her eyes closed and if you look closely, my face was a bit red._

_**X-x-Second Part of the Dream-x-X**_

"_Ikuto! You really came back!" Utau jumped on me and I fell to the ground. "Stop doing that, Utau!"_

"_Ikuto!" I looked up to see my two parents—Tsukiyomi Aruto and Tsukiyomi Souko._

"_How is she?" I asked, straightforward. I saw tears develop on my mother's face. I became frightened. Is it that bad?_

"_Come this way, son." I pried Utau off of me and I followed my father to the guest room. He opened the door and my heart broke from what I saw._

"_Amu…"I whispered. I slowly began walking to her. Amu was hugging her knees to her chest and she rocked back and forth. You could see tear stains on her cheeks. Her hair lost its shine. _

"_Amu," I spoke, louder this time. She didn't look up._

_I turned towards my father. He said, "She's been like this for a week." I averted my gaze back at Amu. I sat down in front of her so I was facing her. She still didn't look up._

"_Amu."_

_She finally looked up and my sapphire orbs met her glassy eyes. Her eyes have lost its radiance that I still remember years ago. Where has the Amu I loved gone?_

"_Who…are you?" she asked, in a voice that I don't recognize._

_Her question pierced my heart. "Don't you remember me? You always called me "Onii-chan" when we were little."_

"_Onii-chan?"_

"_Yes, Onii-chan. Don't you remember me? I'm Ikuto."_

"_Wakaranai…wakaranai…"_

"_Amu, you must remember me. How can you forget??" How can she forget me?_

"_Wakaranai. Wakaranai! Wakaranai!!" She pressed her hands on her head and ducked her head._

"_Ikuto." I turned my head and saw my father with a solemn expression. "Amu is traumatized. On top of that, she fell down on the streets headfirst. The doctor said she had a slight case of amnesia. It also doesn't help that she's in trauma. So she may not remember you… She doesn't remember half the stuff Utau and you did with her when she was little! The doctors aren't exactly sure what exactly happened in her head…"_

_I had my head down low. She forgot about me? But how? "Could I have some time alone time with Amu?"_

"_Of course."_

_He shut the door and let us be. Amu looked at me with a blank expression._

"_Amu," I started. "I'm very sorry to what happened to you." I held her to my chest. Her knees went down so I held her as close as possible. "Even if you don't remember me, I'll always be there for you no matter what." One single tear fell down my face. "I just want you to know that I love you." I turned my head to the left and kissed her cheek. But I tasted a wet, salty substance. I pulled myself back and looked at Amu._

_She had tears trickling down her face. "Amu…" I noticed that her eyes received some of its sparkle back. _

"_Onii-chan…" My heart filled with hope. Did she remember me? "I don't remember him." My hopes shattered. "But I feel like he's important to me. But…" She brought her hands to her head again. "I…just can't remember him!!" She bowed her head down low and concentrated. "I'm trying but my head hurts whenever I try to remember anything!"_

"_Then don't."_

_She looked up at me. I don't want to see Amu in pain. I'm happier when she's happy._

"_Onii-chan isn't important. Forgetting him might be better." Another tear slid down my face._

_**X-x-End of Dream-x-X**_

I woke up and reached for Amu.

Except she wasn't here.

I sat up and the cloth fell from my head. I glanced towards the clock. It read 2: 48 p.m. This time, I didn't feel any ache in my head. I was just hungry and sore. I got out of the bed and looked down.

I smirked. Amu changed my clothes. That perverted little kid.

I took my time going to the kitchen. But where was Amu? Did she really leave? But she promised that she would stay with me for one full day…

_I don't know why I didn't remember Amu when I saw her hanging out with her friend in April. I guess a part of me doesn't want her to feel pained when she sees me or tries to remember me. Another part is that I want to forget. I was afraid she might reject my feelings._

I started my journey down the sinuous staircase.

_I thought it might be easier if Amu and I had a fresh start. Utau promised she wouldn't get in the way and would keep it a secret. _

I reached the doorway of my sanitized kitchen.

_But deep inside, I didn't want a fresh start. I didn't think Amu would love me and I promised to myself that I will make her fall for me just like when we were little._

I found my target. Hinamori Amu. She was sound asleep with her head over her arms on the table. She must be cold. I grabbed a blanket from the living room and placed it over her. I sat down on a chair, right across from her.

_I can't take it anymore. I miss her hugs and kisses. I want her. I __**need**__ her. _

I used my hand to move her hair out of her face. I stroked the side of her face tenderly.

_I want her to be mine. I want to make her blush. I want to tease her. _

Her eyes fluttered open.

_But most of all…_

"Ikuto?"

_I want her to be happy._

"Hi."

"Are you hungry? Wait 5-10 minutes. I'll reheat the chicken soup."

She went to the stove and turned the knob to high. She then took a thermometer (where did she find that?) and held it in front of my mouth. "Open your mouth." I obeyed and she stuck it in my mouth, under my tongue. We stayed like this for about a minute when we heard a beeping noise. She took the thermometer out and scanned the results.

"38.1 degrees. Still sick but better than before." _(A/N: That's 100.5 degrees Fahrenheit.)_

"I guess."

We sat quietly for the next 5 minutes. All you could hear were birds chirping. I stood up to get something for Amu to eat since she has been taking care of me. But wouldn't she have gotten something to eat already? But being the polite person she always was when it comes to these things, she may not have eaten.

I opened the fridge door.

"_Holy crap_."

"What is it?" she asked urgently.

I turned around and faced her. "What the hell did you do to the refrigerator??" All the shelves had food. Even the sections on the fridge door had some.

"Oh, that. I refilled your fridge because it was almost empty. Did you know that you only had milk, fish, eggs, and a little amount of meat and vegetables!"

"So?" I replied. Who cares if my refrigerator is overflowing with food? I can survive with what I had before. Amu's exaggerating.

"So? _So_?? Ikuto, you need healthy food and enough of it each day! You can't skip meals or decide to eat fish everyday! That's why I filled it up."

"Amu, you're overreacting. I've been able to live thanks to my 'empty refrigerator'. Besides, I can't eat all this. It'll go spoiled before I even eat half of it!"

"Well, I thought someone else might be living with you."

"Someone…else?" Did Utau tell Amu about us??

"Yea. Well, I'm not exactly sure. You have a room with purple walls and a desk filled with music items. I assumed someone was living with you. Or maybe it was a guest room. Besides, your friends can help you eat it all up."

I sighed. I'm happy that she doesn't know about Utau and me but I can't believe she went and did that! It's way too much food and how much was it anyways? "Thanks, I guess. How much was it?"

"It's on me. You don't have to worry about it."

"Amu. Tell me the price," I slowly spoke.

"I told you, it's on me!" she protested.

I smirked. If she wants to be stubborn, I'll just have to break her defenses. I strode gracefully to her and loomed over her, our faces just two inches apart. Her face immediately reddened.

"I'll ask you again. How much was it?"

"I-I told you. You don't have to pay for it!" She leaned back but I simply moved with her.

"Don't think you can get away. Just tell me the price."

"N-No! I-Ikuto, I t-told you. It's fine."

"I don't think so."

"Ikuto—oh hey, look! The soup's done!" She ducked under me and scurried to the stove. Damn. And I was so close!

"Here." She set a bowl of steaming soup in front of me. I sat down and she sat down right next to me.

"Thanks. And I'm going to make you tell me the price."

She stuck out her tongue. "Not a chance."

"I will." I resisted the urge to kiss her. Her lips were just so tempting…it doesn't help that she had her tongue sticking out as well.

I inhaled the aroma of my food and I sipped it from the spoon. "It's good."

"Glad you like it." She smiled widely. I looked down at my food and a glance of my arm. Aha…

I lifted my head up. "Amu."

"Hmm?"

"Did you change my clothes?"

Her face became flustered. She turned many, many shades of pink and red. I smirked. I just love teasing her.

"N-N-No. O-Of course n-not!"

"Your face doesn't say that."

She groaned in irritation. "Ok, fine! I did. There, happy?"

I smirked. "Did you like what you saw? Especially down there." I know she will call me a pervert. That's what I love about her. She makes me happy. I don't care if she calls me a pervert—well, sorta but I have to admit, I _am_ one.

"Y-You are _the _biggest pervert I have ever met!!" See? What'd I tell ya.

"I know." My Cheshire grin appeared.

She sighed. "You'll never change will you?" Did I see her smile for a second?

"Of course not." I drank the last of my soup. "Did you eat anything yet?"

She nodded.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"We are doing nothing until _you_ are 100 percent better. Got it, mister?"

* * *

Here I am in my bed when I could be doing other things. But _no_, Amu has to act like a mother and tend to my fever. But I'm not complaining about the second part. I like—no, _want_—her to stay with me and heal me with her mysterious powers. I don't think a normal person can have their fever drop by a couple of degrees in just hours.

Amu was about to leave when I grabbed her from behind. She let out a shriek and fell on the bed with my head right above her. "You said you would stay with me, Amu." She madly blushed and repositioned herself. She lay down under the covers as I hugged her close to my chest. She was facing me so it was much better this way.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course."

I closed my eyes while Amu was singing a song.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"What song is that?"

"A song I just composed a couple of days ago."

"Where did you get the idea?"

"Well, I had a dream one recent night. There was a little boy and I was around 6 or something." I froze. "I don't know who he is or how he looks like but I feel like…I have loved him in some way." My heart melted.

"Do you remember how he looks like?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that he had a violin with him and he kissed my forehead." Her face turned red. I remember that day…

"Sing more. I like it."

She giggled. "I'm glad you like it but that's all I have. I'm going to brainstorm some more or start another idea."

"Don't. I like the tune you were humming."

"Thanks." She smiled. I closed my eyes again and I felt her stroke my hair. I fought back the urge to kiss her. How much longer must I wait?

After a few minutes, I heard deep breathing. I opened my eyes and saw Amu sound asleep. I smiled. She looked like an angel…

I caressed the right side of her face.

"Amu, you really are the girl who I truly love."

I moved a bit to get more comfortable and hugged Amu tighter and my eyelids closed…

* * *

**Amu's POV**

My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Ikuto's face just an inch away from mine.

"Eep!"

_Ring tone._

Where is my cell phone? I tried to move but Ikuto strapped me to him very tightly and protectively. I forcefully moved his arms and succeeded. I got out of bed and snatched my phone from my bag. Huh, it's 12:43? We slept for about 7 hours?

I checked in my inbox and found one unread. I opened it up and almost dropped my phone.

_Hinamori-san, we have found her. We have some bad news, however. Please come to the police station ASAP._

Tears streamed down my face. I was overjoyed. I turned back to Ikuto. What was I going to do about him?

I scribbled a note down and placed it on Ikuto's pillow. I brushed some hairs from Ikuto's face and sighed. "I am so sorry…"

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up to a sudden chill. I reached forward for Amu.

But she was not there.

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. Amu was not here. I looked at the clock and it read 2:30 a.m. I then noticed a piece of paper lying on the pillow where Amu's head was. I picked it up and it read:

_You probably know I'm missing since you found my note, right? I am so sorry but I had to go. I know I didn't stay for 24 hours with you and I'll make it up to you someday but not soon. I know that much. _

_Although you're really perverted, you're really caring and nice on the inside. Because of that, I trust you with a secret I'm keeping from everyone. I just found out at midnight when I received a text message. Ikuto…_

_My sister was found._

_

* * *

_**End of Chapter**

**Translations:**

Wakaranai - I don't know

**AH! That took a long time! And you readers better be grateful because I'm missing two-thirds of the season finale of "One Tree Hill" to finish this chapter since I can't another day.**

**Hope you enjoyed that and I'm sorry if Ikuto was OOC or there were plot holes but I'm really tired!And this was a long chapter too. But don't expect long ones for the next chapters. I may shorten it to 15 pages at the max for the other chapters (excluding author's note and such). I'm not sure. Let's see what will happen.  
**

**And I'm DEFINITELY updating "Unexpected Love" next cause it's been more than three months!! **

**Review? :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. So Much Can Happen In One Night

**Hi!! :D I have come to update once again~ XD And it's only been a month and a half! :D Really long but quicker than my other updates ^^**

**Thank you to these people for reviewing:**

Mikan-citrus fruits, kool495, NekoBerryKisses, Amuto-4eva, xiiaoICEangel, sweettara10, Miku-x, xxALICExTSUKIYOMIxx, Soccerluver04, N e k o S o d a, oxCuteKataraox, AnimeZelda, XYNDiCATE, sakuita, Dark Midnight Dream, Random-Bubbles159, Aznprid3x3, animedprincess, xhappily-randomx, sylvanicara, Yuuki, babo123, S, Foxgrl18, Aika, Kitty Obsessive Disorder, amutofan5, Pikachuwolffox4, MW, Chicorin, Lynnie, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Shokora 'N Strawberries

**Thanks so much!! :D pass the 200 mark~ ^^ 300, here I come! XD hopefully xP**

**Note: Sorry for the many POV changes. -.-" I think I should've just done Normal POV for the whole thing XD But I'm so used to First Person~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X**_

_**Amu's POV**_

_My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Ikuto's face just an inch away from mine._

"_Eep!"_

_Ring tone._

_Where is my cell phone? I tried to move but Ikuto strapped me to him very tightly and protectively. I forcefully moved his arms and succeeded. I got out of bed and snatched my phone from my bag. Huh, it's 12:43? We slept for about 7 hours?_

_I checked in my inbox and found one unread. I opened it up and almost dropped my phone._

_Hinamori-san, we have found her. We have some bad news, however. Please come to the police station ASAP._

_Tears streamed down my face. I was overjoyed. I turned back to Ikuto. What was I going to do about him?_

_I scribbled a note down and placed it on Ikuto's pillow. I brushed some hairs from Ikuto's face and sighed. "I am so sorry…"_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_I woke up to a sudden chill. I reached forward for Amu._

_But she was not there._

_I snapped my eyes open and sat up. Amu was not here. I looked at the clock and it read 2:30 a.m. I then noticed a piece of paper lying on the pillow where Amu's head was. I picked it up and it read:_

_**You probably know I'm missing since you found my note, right? I am so sorry but I had to go. I know I didn't stay for 24 hours with you and I'll make it up to you someday but not soon. I know that much. **_

_**Although you're really perverted, you're really caring and nice on the inside. Because of that, I trust you with a secret I'm keeping from everyone. I just found out at midnight when I received a text message. Ikuto…**_

_**My sister was found.**_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**So Much Can Happen In One Night**

**Ikuto's POV**

I let go of the paper and it fluttered freely and down onto the bed. Ami was missing? Why didn't my parents or Utau tell me??

I made a grab for my cell phone and accidentally knocked my keys off the nightstand. I grunted and made an effort to pick it up. I flopped down on my bed and gently touched my massaged my temples. My head still hurts a bit…

I held up the keys and the light from the moonlight bounced of a shiny key in particular. The Dumpty Key. The key that fits Amu's Humpty Lock. I remember receiving it from my mother when I was around five or six. She told me that the holder of the lock that the key fits in will be my lover. I highly doubted that. But now…I think it may come true.

I flipped open my phone and dialed Utau's number. After four rings, I heard her say, "This is Utau. Sorry but I'm not able to pick up the phone at the moment. Leave a message."

I sighed, aggravated. The one time I need Utau and she won't pick up! Well, I can't blame her. It's 2:30 in the morning.

I stood up and walked to my drawer. I opened it and dug out a frame with a familiar photo in it. The picture showed a little girl with pink hair kissing a flushed blue haired boy on the cheek. It was when Amu was kissing my cheek in our childhood days. I propped the frame up the light from the moon shone down at the picture.

"Amu…"

**Amu's POV**

"The room is down the hall, Hinamori-san."

"Thank you."

I was literally bubbling with happiness. My sister has _finally_ been found! After three _long_ years of searching…

But I can't help but think what the bad news is… Injured? Coma? Dead?? I seriously hope not.

I pushed the door of a police officer's office with such force that some papers flew to the ground. "Where's Ami?"

"Please, sit down first. Ami is in the room down the hall." I didn't sit down, though. I bolted out the door and dashed down the hall. I saw a crowd of police men/women hovering around the door.

"Excuse me!" I pushed my way but a police officer held me back.

"Hinamori-san, please stay back. We're investigating—"

"Investigating? What for? Can't I just see my sister?"

"Please, wait, Hinamori-san."

"No way! It's been too long since I've seen her."

"But, Hinamori-san, she's not even in the room!"

"What??" I asked in disbelief. How is that possible?! "You can't be serious!" I finally mustered enough strength to push him away and I rushed in the room. And there was an empty bed. With no Ami. And leaving my soul crushed.

I heard many voices in the background.

"What do you think happened? How could she have escaped?"

"I'm not sure. The window maybe?"

"But that's not possible. We're on the 3rd floor! She would have had another injury." _Another injury. _Was the bad news that she escaped _and_ injured?

"I don't know how she did but she did. Now start searching!"

I raced to the open window and looked down. They're right; it's not possible to jump down and survive without any injuries. And Ami was already wounded in the first place…

I looked to my right and spotted a tree right next to the window. Aha… I followed the trail down and trail and straight across and into the forest that stretched for miles and miles. I never knew we had such a large rural area in this city. Ami must've found refuge in the woods. But why didn't she stay? Didn't they tell her that I, her sister, was coming?

Before I thought of another plan, I jumped out the window and hugged the tree. I slowly made my way down. I heard shouts from above but honestly, I didn't give a damn. All I cared was founding my sister.

My feet touched the earth and I ran into the woods. Ami, I'm coming for you!

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

It's 4:00. I can't wait any longer! I dialed Utau's number more than 10 times. I'm going to keep at it until she picks up. When she did, she screamed.

"_Ikuto, what hell are you calling for?! IT'S FRICKIN FOUR IN THE MORNING!!! But why are you up?"_

I held the phone a foot away from my ear. Whoa. For someone who just woke up, she sounds like she'll have enough energy to murder someone. That would be me.

"Sorry, Utau, but it's urgent."

"_What's so important that you have to call me at four a.m??"_

"What happened to Ami?"

"…_what?"_

I sighed. "I said—"

"_I know what you said; I'm not deaf." _I think I may be from all her shouting._ "What I meant was why are you asking this now?"_

"Because Amu disappeared."

"_What the hell do you mean?"_

"She was taking care of me since I was sick—"

"_You were sick?! Why didn't you tell me?? I could've helped you!"_

I couldn't help but smile. Even if Utau is as mad as a bull, she'll never lose her role as my little sister. "Amu found me in the park with a fever and she offered to take care of me."

"_So that's why she was at the grocery's store…"_

"What?"

"_Nothing."_

"So anyways, I woke up and she left me a note saying that she received a text message saying her sister was found. What did she mean?"

"_Ami was found?? That's great!!"_

I narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"…_Because it'll just hurt you and Amu more."_

"What do you mean?"

Utau took a deep breath. _"Remember Amu lost some memories when her parents passed away?"_

"Yea." I still remember the pain of her not remembering me.

"_Four years later when Amu was 16 and Ami was 10, something happened when Mom, Amu, Ami, and I went food shopping."_ Why is it always shopping for food? _"Amu was walking out the door and Ami said she'll meet us at the car. When we reached our car a minute later, she wasn't there."_ My heart pounded. I saw where this was going. _"We searched and searched and called the police. Ami still couldn't be found. In the end, the only evidence we had was Ami's hair ribbon. Amu was the one who found it on an empty parking space. She cried nonstop for hours and blames herself for the disappearance of Ami."_

I felt someone stab my heart. I hated to see Amu upset. "Why didn't you tell me, Utau??"

"_What could you have done?!"_ she shouted. I heard her sob. She was starting to cry.

"I could have comforted her!"

"_That would have made it worse! Amu doesn't remember you and you'll make her head hurt from thinking too much. Plus, you'll be pained when she doesn't remember you and when she's crying! Mom and Dad even told me not to tell you. They didn't want you or Amu hurt even further. They told me to tell you when the time was right but I guess now was the time."_

I snapped my phone shut.

"_What could you have done?!"_

Her words echoed through my mind. I groaned with frustration and threw my phone across the room, smashing it against the wall.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Damn it, my feet are so sore! I'm such an idiot for not driving my car to the police station. Instead, I was a happy girl who was so excited that I decided to walk half an hour to the police station. I think I've been searching for more than an hour.

"Ami!" I called out, my voice hoarse from all the shouting. "Whoa!" I tripped over a tree root and fell flat on my face. I stood up and balanced myself and looked down at my clothes. I was a horrid mess. I had leaves and roots in my dull pink hair; dirt smudged my white capris; a tree branch ripped my yellow top (but no clothing came apart) and mud was smeared across the front and back. It doesn't help that I'm flats. It wasn't comfortable _at all_. I must've had blisters on every toe and cuts on my heel. I sighed and took off the flats. I peered down at my bloodied feet before resuming my search while holding my flats.

"Ami!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was now 7 in the evening and the night settling in.

The two band groups had a search party and the police aided in their search to find Amu.

All the girls of Catching Hearts knew that Amu's sister was missing but the group, Midnight Mystery, were clueless. Well, except for Ikuto, that is, since Utau told him the details.

They couldn't find her. It's been going on for about 13 hours.

So how did Amu not hear nor see any of her friends or the police? In fact, she did hear and see them. She just doesn't want to reveal herself yet. Amu is going to wait until after she founds Ami. It may take her more hours or even another day but she didn't care. As long as she finds Ami, she will be elated.

At the moment, Amu was lying against the bark of a tree, catching her breath. She has been jogging nonstop for hours with some breaks in between. She's dead tired and on the brink of fainting. She hasn't eaten or drank anything either.

"Ami…" Amu whispered in a raspy voice.

* * *

The clock is ticking away. Another three hours passed and the night has finally arrived. The sky was littered with sparkling, bright stars and a bright full moon.

Amu collapsed.

She was standing in the small meadow that was near the middle of the whole forest. She crumpled due to starvation and exhaustion. But she didn't take a nap for three hours from 2 p.m. to 5 p.m. so that's a plus.

**Amu's POV  
**

I'm beat… But I must find…Ami…!

_Rustle…Rustle…_

I erected my head up and turned it to the left. "Ami? Is that you?" More crunches from leaves and branches could be heard.

Then a girl stepped out from the forest and the tears poured down my cheeks like a dam. She looked to be about 13 years old. She had on jeans and a pink top. Her auburn hair and golden eyes shone in the darkness. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Without a doubt, that was Hinamori Ami.

"Ami!" I immediately stood up and ran to her. She took a step back and I attacked her with a hug.

"Ami...Ami, Ami, Ami! I finally found you!" I began to cry and sob even more and let out all the pain from my heart. After three years of searching…discovering clues…dealing with the pain… "Come on, let's go home." I placed my hand in hers and tugged her arm but she didn't budge. I looked back and she was frowning.

"Sorry but I don't let strangers take me home."

"…what are you talking about?"

"Who…are you?"

"Ami, don't play games. It's me."

"I'm dead serious. Who _are_ you?"

I let go of her hand and felt arrows shooting at my heart. "Ami…you don't remember me?"

She shook her head.

"Ami, I'm Hinamori Amu! I'm your sister. Your name is Hinamori Ami. You must remember me!"

"A…mu?" Ami fell to the ground and clutches her head. "Why are you so familiar?"

"Of course I'm familiar. I'm your _sister_. Look." I took a ribbon from my tote bag (yes, I brought it with me) and dropped it on her lap. "This was the ribbon you left on the parking lot where you vanished three years ago."

"Three years ago…"

"And this!" I pulled out my set of keys and showed her the Humpty Lock. "Don't you remember this lock? You always played with it and joked around saying my true lover is the holder of the key."

"Humpty…Lock?"

I sighed with relief. She recognizes this, at least.

"Ami, you were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped…" She reaches up and caressed both of my cheeks with her two gentle, small hands. "Is that really you? Onee…chan?"

"Yes," I sobbed. "Ami, you finally remember me!" I hugged her close and I soon heard weep.

"Onee-chan…Onee-chan! Amu-onee-chan!"

"Yes, Ami, your Onee-chan is here."

"Onee-chan! I was so scared! H-He did horrible things to me!"

"Who?" I pushed her back. "Explain everything from the beginning." We both sat down with her between both of my legs and her back against my chest. We both gazed up at the stars as Ami told me her story.

"I was waiting at the car for you guys that day three years ago. That's when a man dressed in black came towards me. He said, 'Hello, darling.' I said hi back and edged away. He then cooed, 'Don't be scared, sugar.' And I ran away." I shivered and hugged Ami tightly from behind. "Before I knew it, he caught up with me and abducted me. He took me to this old apartment that nobody lived in but the kidnapper. He gave me food three times a day so the punishment isn't as bad as most kids in this world.

"But then, he did a terrible and disgusting thing when night hit on the first day he kidnapped me. He appeared in front of me and shoved me to a nearby bed. He started taking off his clothes and ripped of mine."

"Oh, Ami!" My hold on her tightened and I felt liquid splatter on my arms.

"T-Thankfully, I didn't get p-pregnant," she sobbed. "He used a condom so I wouldn't conceive his children because I guess he doesn't want to deal with a pregnant kid. For the first year, he only had sex with me about once every two weeks and sometimes beat me up to let his anger out. But during the second year, things got worse. When the third year came around, he started to sexually abuse me more than once a week." She pulled up her sleeves and rolled up her jeans. I gasped at the sight of the many old bruises and cuts.

"Ami, I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner!"

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have. The apartment was on the edge of town and he hid me well. The man himself kept a low profile. Just last month, he started to rape me more frequently. But then came his biggest mistake when he took me grocery shopping. I went with him before but he made a fatal mistake. He took his eyes off of me for two seconds. And I bounded out the door and into the trees, my safe haven. Since then, I learned to survive in the wilderness and met some nice people along the way. Some gave me food and even money! I was so grateful.

"The police found me last night when I was on the outer part of the woods. They took me to the police station and told me that a girl named Hinamori Amu was going to come. At that time, I didn't know who you were. That's why I never came back to you, Onee-chan. They put me in a white bed and treated my injuries but I didn't even know who you were or what they were going to do with me so I fled once again.

"I heard people calling my name and you, too. When I only heard your voice, I decided to see you who are. And I'm glad I did because it was actually my sister." She turned around and beamed at me.

I meekly smiled back but started crying again. "Ami, I'm so sorry I didn't watch you carefully that day three years ago! I'm such a bad sister."

Ami stroked my hair. "No, I shouldn't have gone to the car in the first place. Don't blame it on yourself, Onee-chan."

"But…what has he done to you?! Your whole body is bruised and has cuts! You've also grown so beautiful and mature…" Ami turned around and I kissed her forehead with both of us bawling our eyes out.

"Ami, I'm so glad that you are alright now."

"Me, too."

* * *

We decided it was time to go back. It took us about an hour or two to get back to my house. During our walk, we discussed about what things have happened to me lately. I then asked Ami that she can stay at my place but I may not be home a lot. She says it's fine. But I didn't think it was. I offered her another place. Utau's parents' home. They took care of both of us when we were little. Plus, Ami could be homeschooled and maybe go to a public or private school in a year or two. Ami stubbornly agreed and I promised I would visit her.

I called Utau when we were in the vicinities of the city. She blew a gasket at me.

"HINAMORI AMU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!?! YOU JUST DISAPPEARED AND WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL NIGHT!!"

"Eh heh, sorry, Utau. But look, Ami's right next to me!" I held to the phone near Ami and Ami said, "Hi, Utau-chan!" Ami almost forgot Utau but I filled in the details about Utau and her parents.

"Ami! I'm so glad Amu found you! What happened to you those years ago?" I snatched the phone away and said, "Ami's tired right now." After that, I asked her about her parents and their help and Utau willingly agreed. I walked to Utau's apartment and dropped Ami off. Utau assaulted me with a giant hug, knocking me to the ground. Utau said she called the search party off and told everyone that I would sincerely apologize to everyone who was worried about me. I sweatdropped.

Utau would drop Ami off right now to her parents' house. I frowned. I didn't want us to separate so quickly! But seeing as Ami might not see me for this past month starting tomorrow because of the busy schedule ahead of us. We said our last goodbyes and Utau drove off.

I was walking along the streets when I forgot something at Ikuto's house. It was my notebook with all the lyrics to my songs. But I can get it tomorrow…but I should apologize to Ikuto first, right? Using the last of my strength, I reached Ikuto's house and rang the doorbell. No one answered. I rang the doorbell again and knocked loudly but still no one answered. I turned the doorknob and it surprisingly opened. I smiled. Ikuto is so careless.

I went up the stairs and into Ikuto's bedroom. I picked up my notebook from his desk and noticed a picture. I dropped my notebook and lifted the frame up so I could get a clear view. I angled it so the light from the moon can show the picture more clearly. (It was around midnight by the way.) The boy looked like Ikuto and the girl was kissing him on the cheek. She had pink hair and she was smiling widely. Was that…me? I put the picture down and I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and Ikuto was at the door way, panting.

"Ikuto! I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm alri—" I stopped midsentence when Ikuto ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my frail and worn out body.

"Amu, Amu, Amu! Do you know how much you worried me?! When Utau said that you jumped out a window from the _third _floor, I freaked out. I didn't want to lose you again…"

"Eh?" What was he talking about? When did he lose me the _first_ time? "Sorry for worrying you, Ikuto. I promise it won't happen again."

Then something unbelievable happened.

Ikuto pushed me back a bit and tenderly kissed my forehead. So many things happened at once. The vision of when someone kissed me on the forehead from when I was little jumped into my mind. The face of the boy who kissed me became clear. He had violet eyes and a handsome face. I realized it was Ikuto. He was "Onii-chan".

"Onii-chan…?" And I fell limp in his arms and blacked out.

I don't know if I became unconscious from lack of food and water, or from fatigue, or from the aching in my head when I remember something like that. I think it was a little from all three, but mostly for the third.

* * *

**I fail DX I rushed a lot at the part where Ami and Amu was coming back because I was tired and wanted to get this chapter up.**

**Also, should I change the genre to Romance/General or something else? But what exactly **_**is**_** the genre, drama? I always thought it was big things happening that causes fights and tears but maybe not…any help?**

**And I lied. I said I would be updating another one-shot but I think the readers want to read this more than a one-shot XD**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! x3 And it only took my two days to write it! *proud*  
**

**Also check out babo123's drawing of the last scene from chapter 8 ^^ She is da best!! ;D The picture is awesome so you guys better check it out~! The link is:**

http://teebeekae(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Amuto-Crossing-Paths-127049131

**If it doesn't work, the link is on my profile ;P Once again, thank you babo123~**

**Please R&R! I live off of reviews ;3**


	12. Secrets Are No Fun

**READ READ READ!!! I MEAN IT!!!:**

**I was planning to update all four of my ongoing stories today on the 7****th****. Well, it's now the 8****th****. Do you know why? It's my one year anniversary of being an author on fanfiction!!! :D Aren't you guys proud of me? XD So I'll be updating my other stories on the same day along with a one-shot (maybe). So don't think it's just an author's note. (Well, the first part of will be since I'll be explaining something.)**

**Because of my one year anniversary, I have a present for you and me.**

**Present for you: updates on all stories and a one-shot**

**Present for me: a break from fanfiction**

**That's right. I'm taking a break. Go to my profile for the full explanation but here's a short sentence to why I'm taking a break. **_**Fanfiction has taken a toll on me. **_**Please read the explanation on my profile! It's under my rant section. And please remember that it's a **_**break**_**. It won't be long but long enough for me. **

**Oh and I've decided that once after I update all my stories again, I'm focusing on "Crossing Paths". My mind is so confuzzled (love that word! XD) from writing 4 stories and I want to finish at least **_**one**_** story before school starts. (Which is September 8****th****.) At this rate, I'll **_**never **_**finish! And I even have the ending of this story planned out XD I think there'll be 5 chapters or so left and an epilogue. I don't know. The future of this story is not certain.**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Mikan-citrus fruits, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Kelii-chan, Dark Midnight Dream, xxALICExTSUKIYOMIxx, AMUTO4EVA0, sylvanicara, Kaggie101, xXSangoTsukiyomixX, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, -x, oxCuteKataraox, XYNDiCATE, , Pikachuwolffox4, HarunaNiwa073, animedprincess, xhappily-randomx, Merines Shinku, colourfulgurl, Soccerluver04, babo123, xXbunnyholicXx, darkangelzera, xXLove'n'HateXx, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, RandomlyBoredWolfy, gianna loves SasuSaku

**So here it is :p**

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X**_

"_Ikuto! I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm alri—" I stopped midsentence when Ikuto ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my frail and worn out body._

"_Amu, Amu, Amu! Do you know how much you worried me?! When Utau said that you jumped out a window from the __**third**__ floor, I freaked out. I didn't want to lose you again..."_

"_Eh?" What was he talking about? When did he lose me the __**first**__ time? "Sorry for worrying you, Ikuto. I promise it won't happen again._

_Then something unbelievable happened._

_Ikuto pushed me back a bit and tenderly kissed my forehead. So many things happened at once. The vision of when someone kissed me on the forehead from when I was little jumped into my mind. The face of the boy who kissed me became clear. He had violet eyes and a handsome face. I realized it was Ikuto. He was "Onii-chan"._

"_Onii-chan…?" And I fell limp in his arms and blacked out._

_I don't know if I became unconscious from lack of food and water, or from fatigue, or from the aching in my head when I remember something like that. I think it was a little from all three, but mostly for the third. _

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Secrets Are No Fun**

**Ikuto's POV**

_5:00 a.m._

_KNOCK!! KNOCK!!_

I sighed. I opened the front door and Utau stomped right in my house without my permission. She dropped her bags on the sofa and spun around to face me. Her eyes shone with anger, disbelief, and anxiety.

"I leave Amu to herself to take care of Ami for a few hours and _this_ is what happens?! Ikuto, how could you just make her faint when she's already weak from all the searching??"

"How the hell should I know? I said it on the spur-of-the-moment because I was so worried and scared and that I might lose Amu again!"

Utau's eyes softened. "Ikuto, I understand that but was it really necessary?"

I didn't say anything.

"What exactly did you do?" she asked, a bit calmer now.

"I just kissed her on the forehead."

"And how did she react? Besides fainting, of course."

"She called me "onii-chan"."

Utau's eyes widened. "D-Does that mean…?"

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to see when she wakes up." I buried my face in my palms. This sucks.

"Ikuto…" I felt arms wrap around my waist. "It'll be ok. I'm sure Amu will wake up soon and everything will be resolved later."

I sighed and my forehead rested on her right shoulder. "Thanks, Utau."

**Rima's POV**

_8:00 a.m._

"Nagihiko, do you think Amu will be alright?"

"I'm sure Amu-chan will be fine, Rima-chan. She just needs her rest."

All of Amu's friends (meaning boys and girls) heard from Utau, who heard from Ikuto, that Amu fainted. But Ikuto told everyone to not come and stampede through his house. He told us to wait until the afternoon or so.

I couldn't help but think why she fainted. Was it just because of fatigue or something more? I had been suspicious of Amu when she was around Ikuto. They both seemed like a couple and…childhood friends or something.

"Did you tell everyone about us?"

"What about us?" I asked, having no clue what the heck he was talking about.

He hugged me closer. We were currently sitting on his sofa in his living room with me curled up in a ball in his arms. He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Oh. _That_. I was planning to but seeing as Amu just fainted, I think I should wait."

"I understand. But the sooner the better since it'll show that you're mine."

I giggled. "I'm already yours." I brushed my lips against his but Nagihiko didn't want that. He pulled me closer and we shared a chaste kiss. He then stood up and extended his arm.

"It's almost time for school. C'mon." I almost forgot. Time seems to pass by so quickly when you're around the person you love. That just happened now and before Nagihiko and I started dating.

I took his hand and stood up. I grabbed my bag and held my boyfriend's hand.

"Let's go, Rima-chan."

**Utau's POV**

_7:30 a.m._

I was kicked out of Ikuto's apartment for my frantic worrying over Amu.

I walked along the streets to the college I go to, not bothering to drive. I'm an hour early anyways so I have some free time.

My mind then pondered back to Amu and Ikuto.

If Amu does remember Ikuto as being "onii-chan", does that mean she'll remember all the great times we had together when we were small? I couldn't help but smile. I was so heartbroken when Amu couldn't remember half the stuff we did together and almost forgot Ikuto completely.

But…

I stopped walking.

If Amu regains all her memories back, will my secret—no, secrets—be out?

I resumed walking only to bump into a sculpted chest.

"Whoa, sorry about that. Hey, is that you, Hoshina?"

I looked up and saw Souma Kukai, a member of Midnight Mystery. Who knew I would bump into him.

"You look like you could use some rest."

"I'm fine," I snapped. I've been up all night really because of Amu and only got one or two hours of sleep.

"No, you're not." He grabbed my hand. A warm feeling sprouted from within me. What is this feeling…?

Turns out we were in front of a café. He pulled me inside, not caring about the fan girls/boys. I sent them all glares and they cowered in fright instantly.

"You shouldn't be that cold. Lighten up a bit. People will love you even more."

I glared at him. Love me even more? Pft. I don't need love from my _fans_. All I need are my friends and a future. And nothing more. Nothing more…

"Here." I looked up and saw that he had given me an iced mocha. "It's on me."

"I want coffee. I need to stay awake."

"Coffee stunts your growth."

Not true. "Are you calling me short?" I instinctively stand ramrod straight so I can match his height. Damn boys and their tall bodies!

He grinned. "Never said that. Now come on. If you keep on standing there, we're gonna be late for school."

"_We_? Why should I walk with _you_?"

"Because a pretty girl like you needs a bodyguard and I'm up for the job." He puts a thumbs-up sign in front of me. Blood started to heat my cheeks. His smile widened.

"See? Instead of brushing off that comment, you blushed and acted shy." Me, _shy_? I don't think so. "Be more like this and I'm sure guys would fall in love with your cool and shy personality."

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the direction of the school. I took a sip of my iced mocha. I honestly never tried it before. I always got coffee, latte, or a cappuccino, but this is really good!

"This is…really good."

"I know." He smiled at me again. Can he never stop smiling? "I should've gotten one for myself."

"…I'll give you one the next time we meet."

"Next time?" This time, he smirked. "Asking me out on a date, Hoshina?" He leaned in closer and I felt a rapid beating on the left side of my chest.

"As if, Souma." I stalked past him while he chuckled from behind. I placed my hand over my heart and halted. What the heck am I feeling?? I never felt this way before…well, once. But my heart ended up broken after my old crush and I broke up. And I don't want it to happen again. Maybe that's why I'm aloof to many people…

I was suddenly pushed forward by a slap on my back. I turned around and saw Souma standing beside me.

"Hurry, pop princess, or we'll be late for school. It's already eight o'clock." Are you serious? That much time past?? And who is he calling pop princess? Stupid soccer boy… "This calls for some drastic measures." He grabbed my hand tightly and the warm feeling bubbled inside of me once again. "Ready and DASH!!!"

And I was pulled away with a great force.

I looked at the back of his head and thought about something.

_All I need are my friends and a future. And nothing more. Nothing more…_

Maybe that's not true.

**Kairi's POV**

_8:15 a.m._

"Ah! Iinchou!"

I turned around and saw Yuiki Yaya running towards me.

"Iinchou?" Since when I am Class Prez?

She laughed nervously. "You seem like the type to be Class Prez so that's why I called you that. Hm? Is something the matter? You seem a bit down."

"I'm alright." In truth, I was worried for Amu-san. I remember when I was reading a thick book and the notes for it were due the next day in a café, I was so tired. Then Amu-san saw me and asked me what was I doing. I told her that I had to take notes. She probably saw my tired face and smiled. She snatched my book away from me and my notes and gave it to a worker of the café and asked them to hold this for a while. It seems she knows that person. Then she walked back to me and said, "C'mon. You look like you could use some fun." She grabbed my hand and took me to many stores and we ate lunch. "Did you have fun, Kairi?" she asked. That was the first time she called be by my first name. "Y-Yea. Thanks, Hinamori-san." She grinned and replied, "Amu. Call me Amu. It's only right since I call you Kairi." "O-Ok, Amu-san."

And that's when I began to care for her. When she and Tadase-san broke up, I was worried if she had been hurt badly or something.

"—chou? Iinchou!"

"Eh?"

I looked at Yuiki-san and saw her hand extended towards me. I've been too preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't even notice her hand in front of me. There was a piece of candy in her palm.

"Here is a present from Yaya!" she said, in third person. "Candy always cheers a person up! So eat it and let's go to class."

"T-Thank you, Yuiki-san."

"Mou, call me Yaya! Yuiki-san is too formal."

"A-Alright, Y-Yaya-san."

"Just Yaya."

"F-Fine."

"Yay! Let's go, Iinchou! Or do you want me to call you Kairi?"

"D-Doesn't matter. But I think I like my name better."

"Ok then, Kairi! Let's hurry!"

She grabbed my hand and I felt a warm feeling inside of me.

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head.

"Ugh…" I brought my hand up to my temple and started massaging it.

"Amu? Are you ok?" I turned to my left and found Ikuto on a chair leaning towards me.

"Ikuto?" I whispered, my voice coarse. Ugh, I sound terrible.

"Here's some water." He handed me a glass of water and I slowly sat up and rested against the headboard. I drank the whole glass and handed it back to Ikuto.

"What time is it?"

"It's two in the afternoon."

My eyes widened. I've been knocked out for about 12 hours?? But wait, why was I in bed? Or rather, his bed. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the picture frame on the desk. With Ikuto and me as kids.

Then the events from the night before flooded back in my mind.

Ikuto was "onii-chan". My childhood friend. My childhood crush.

Memories of when we were little passed through my head. Ouch. I never knew remembering things could be this painful. I clutched my scalp with my ten fingertips.

"Amu, are you ok??"

"You knew, didn't you." I said it like a sentence because I knew he did.

"Amu…"

I looked up and clutched both of Ikuto's upper arms. "Tell me," I pleaded.

"I did."

I let go of his arms. "Then why…?"

"If I forced you to remember and tell you everything, I knew you would scream and say your head would hurt. I did it for your safety. I didn't want you to see you writhe in pain. And Utau agreed not to as well."

"U…tau?"

"You don't remember?"

I looked behind me and saw the five picture frames hung above Ikuto's bed. "Utau…she was your sister."

"Yea. Amu, tell me what you remember. Do you remember _everything_?"

"Um, I _think_ so. Well, at least the main events."

"Really? Then could you tell me why I left the house that day ten years ago?" _(A/N: Refer to chapter 9 if you don't remember.) _

I blushed. Ikuto…kissed me on the forehead. "You never told me."

"I had to help earn money for my family."

"You had…financial problems in the past?"

He nodded.

I bowed my head. "And me being there wasn't helping because I was simply a freeloader along with Ami."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. So I left and played the violin out in the streets. I then met Amakawa Tsukasa."

"Amakawa Tsukasa?"

"Yes. He helped me earn money and took care of me. He was a nice man."

"Where is he now?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. And then an agent found me playing the violin. She was impressed by my technique and offered me to play the violin at the company. I accepted. I was able to help my parents and our money problems were over. When I heard about your parents, I immediately returned but you forgot all about me."

I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. But I do have one question. What happened four years ago?"

"Four years ago…!" Yes, I remember _clearly_ what had happened. It's still in my memory. I never forgot about it. _(A/N: Remember, Amu only lost some of her memories during the time before her parents passed away.) _

"Will you tell me?"

I hesitated. If I say it, it'll be like I'm reliving the experience. I quickly shook my head.

"Amu…"

"I'm sorry, Ikuto."

He then tenderly caressed my cheek and I felt myself leaning into his touch. "It's ok. But tell me when you're ready. Utau told me something about this when you had a fever and you were yelling in your sleep. She asked if I remember but I said no because I was never told about it. She didn't tell me what happened because _you_ had to tell me. But I'm not going to force you if you don't want to."

I closed my eyes. Ikuto is…_so_ nice and…considerate. I've been so grateful to everything he's done. I'm…_afraid_ to say it but Ikuto deserves to know.

"Amu, like I said, I won't force you to—"

"I was shopping with Utau and we were both 14 and it was in September or so," I started, cutting him off midsentence. Ikuto deserves to know. I didn't make eye contact with him though. I don't think I can. "We got separated thanks to a crowd that was in our way. I was walking around, trying to find my way home—more like _your _home—and my sense of direction sucks so I ended up lost and probably far away from your house.

"Then I heard someone say, 'Hey, sugar.'" I turned around and I found a drunken man with a bottle of beer in his hands. He took a drink and sauntered towards me while swaying. 'I won't bite, honey. Why don't we have some fun?' he said. I got scared and started to run. Somehow, he caught up with me and grabbed me by my wrist and threw me in an alleyway." I saw Ikuto's hands clench into fists and unclench and he did the same thing a few times. I placed my hand over Ikuto's but I was still looking down.

I continued my story in my monotone voice. "He threw his beer bottle to the ground somewhere else and backed me up until my back was touching the dirty wall. Thank god I wasn't at the end of the alleyway. I'll explain later. A streetlight was nearby and I caught a glimpse of the man. He was hideous." My voice started to get quieter and quieter as I spoke. "He had brown hair pushed back by hair gel with black beady eyes. He had on a jacket with a shirt and pants. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. I'm not sure. But then he was like, 'Let's make this fun, shall we, sugar?' I hated how he called me that. I kicked and scream but he covered my mouth and whispered, 'Be quiet or I'll make this even worse.' He pulled some rope from his pockets and tied my wrists behind my back. He then covered my mouth with a cloth to keep me from screaming. He trapped my legs between his so there was no escaping.

I gulped and balled my fists until my knuckles turned white. Ikuto gently placed his hands on top of mine. "Amu, whenever you want to continue. I'll wait."

I took a deep breath. My voice was quiet now. "He then ripped my top and bra. Then the rest of my clothes. He then said, "Damn. This is going to be fun. I still remember how he…_groped_ me everywhere. I tried everything but I just couldn't. And then, he went…down there. Before he could take my virginity, Utau found me. I don't know how she did. She must have been passing by while looking for me and saw us thanks to the streetlamp. So if I had been further down the alley, I may not have been saved.

"The guy snickered, 'Another hot chick? Sweet. Come here, sweetheart. I won't hurt you.'. Utau saw me and she was furious. She said, "Oh, I will come over to you alright." She did and when she was in front of the man and he was about to trap Utau too, Utau kicked him in his…private. And he didn't have any clothing in his lower area so it hurt even more. I'm glad Utau found me. She called the police and the guy is in jail for sexual abuse. Turns out he has raped countless girls. Utau took the clothes we bought from that day from the bag she was carrying and told me to wear it. After that, we went home. The only people who know about it are Utau, her parents, and me. And now you. No one else…"

**Ikuto's POV**

I cupped both of Amu's cheeks and wiped the tears away with my thumb. She started crying in the middle and her voice got so quiet that I had to _really_ tune in or else I wouldn't have heard.

But now I know what had happen. I'm so…_mad_ at myself for not staying near Amu. And her virginity was almost taken away!

Amu's fingers went to her eyes and we quickly rubbed them away. "I-I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby."

I hugged Amu with all my might. "Don't be silly. You're the bravest girl I've ever met. Though you are a baby when you whine about not having enough sweets."

She stuck her tongue out. My eyes traveled to her lips. I wonder how it'll feel and taste when mine are against hers…

"Jerk. And I do _not_ whine every time."

"So you _do_ admit you whine."

"Oh, shut it." She glanced at the clock. "Ne, Ikuto, do you think I could talk to Utau after they're done school? Speaking of school…" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why aren't you in school? You can't just ditch!"

"Who else is going to take care of you?"

She put on a cute pout and crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself."

"Yea, but this is _my_ house."

"Education is much more important."

"_You're _more important."

I saw surprise flicker across her face. "W-What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I looked at Amu with the full intensity from my eyes on hers. Should I tell her?

…No. I can wait. And I have to make sure she has the same feelings for _me_.

"What I just said. You're more important than education but I think taiyaki is more important," I teased, trying to light up the atmosphere.

"Hey! You would choose _taiyaki _over _me_??"

"Any day."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Anyways, can you Utau to come over here after school? I want to talk to her."

"She can't. She has to do recording for a new song. Remember? And unfortunately, I have to go to since Satoru-san is about to blow at me for ditching some of our practices." _(A/N: Satoru is the manager of Ikuto's band.)_

"Oh, ok."

"Aww, will Amu-chan miss me?"

"Hurry up and just go," she commanded, a blushing gracing her features.

"Yes, my princess." Her blush darkened and I smirked.

I wonder what she'll say to Utau. I hope she won't blow up at her. Utau was doing it for the good of Amu.

"Just rest and take it easy. There's plenty of food in the fridge and when I mean rest, I mean it. I don't want you fainting when it comes time for Utau to visit you."

"Yea, yea. I'll rest. Now just go already!"

"Hey, this _is_ my house," I reminded.

"Oh, hush."

**X-x-X**

I found Amu out in the driveway, waiting for Utau and me. I told Utau what happened and she knew that she was going to talk about keep secrets from her.

"Amu, you should be inside! You're still weak and you could collapse at any moment!"

"Oh, stop treating me like I'm so fragile. I have enough strength to at least _walk_. Oh and thanks for letting me stay at your house. That was…nice of you."

"Of course." I smiled lightly at her. She looked down and blushed. But she glanced up with more confident and calm eyes. "Ikuto, could you go inside while I talk with Utau here?"

"Don't you want to talk inside?"

"No, we can do it here. Right, Utau?"

"Yea."

I peered at the two and wonder what will ensue. I did as Amu asked and looked out from the living room window.

I hope the both of them will be alright.

**Amu's POV**

"I see you remember everything."

I nodded.

"Utau," I looked at her with the full force from my broken face. "Why didn't you tell me you were siblings with Ikuto? I wouldn't have been mad." My feet stood planted on the ground, three feet away from her.

"That's not it."

"Then what is??"

"It was for your own good, Amu!"

"Utau, I don't care if it's for my own good! I'd rather be in pain and knowing my best friend wouldn't lie to me than being free of pain and having a disloyal friend. Utau, you were one of my first friends and my best friend. I thought we wouldn't lie to each other and be honest but I guess I was a fool for believing that."

"Amu, listen to me. I know I've lied to you for a long time. But I can't bear to see you in pain since you're my best friend! I would rather lie everyday than see you in pain."

"But can't you see I'm already hurting here??" A tear or two began to roll down my cheek.

"Amu, I don't want us to argue like this anymore. How about we tell everything right here, right now, and come clean. Agreed?"

"You mean you're keep more secrets from me?!" I screeched. You must be saying that a person needs to keep _some_ secrets but it's different for Utau and me. We're so tight, that it's not even funny. I would die to save her and she would do the same. We agreed to not lie to each other and be honest and open. Sure, I let her keep some secrets that aren't my business but when it's about me, than I want to be told.

"When Ami was kidnapped," I grew cold at that. "I was a part of it."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I knew who the kidnapper was. And I saw him with Ami. And I didn't stop him."

"There is no way I will believe that." She and I know that she loves Ami. So why would she help a person hurt Ami? That doesn't make sense. "Utau, I'm not going to talk of this nonsense. If you're just going to say this, I'm leaving." I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

"And I even had a part in your parents' deaths!!"

I froze at her confession. I turned around and saw her breathing heavily. "Impossible."

"I saw who killed them! Remember, I was with them when they died. I hated your parents." Utau, why is she saying these hateful words? "I ruined Ami and killed your parents!"

A hand coming in contact with a cheek sounded through the silent night.

**X-x-X**

**If you haven't read the author's note above, than do it now.**

**I kinda rushed this chapter D: Not good. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Way too lazy to check. So tired -.- **

**Hope you liked the Rimahiko, Kutau, and Kairya moments :D I felt that I was neglecting those pairings and felt bad xP I'm always so into Amuto! Speaking of that, I'm still spazzing over chapter 43!! KYAAAA!! XD *fangirl scream* *jumps around like a mad woman***

**Please review!! If you do, you get an Ikuto plushie! xD And any other character you want!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Truth

**I am pretty proud of myself 8D Three updates a couple weeks ago and now this :3 I am fully energized!! XD And my break is over since I had like 3 weeks to rest o.o But I have some good and bad news…**

**Good News: I have most of the ideas planned out for this chapter.**

**Bad News: School's starting which equals less time on fanfiction T.T**

**AND EPISODE 99 WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!! :D I kept on rewatching the part with Nadeshiko and Rima ^-^ Nagihiko/Nadeshiko definitely pwns! 8D And I was all "KYAAA!!" when Utau came to the scene :3 Utau = love ^_^ And I kept on replaying the part with the lock and key and chibi Ikuto. I was like "YAY!!! After 5-6 months, they **_**finally**_** animated the series in which I'm looking forward to!" That's right. Chapter 38 :D I can already imagine a lot of youtube users making Amuto AMVs 8D**

**Episode 100 was ABSOLUTE **_**LOVE**_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUG WAS FREAKIN' EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Music and hug and love equals best moment ever ^_^**

**If you wish to see my rants, it's always in my profile :3 (Though I doubt anyone would -.-)**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

AMUTO4EVA0, xhappily-randomx, HarunaNiwa073, Soccerluver04, oxCuteKataraox, Shadow Kitsune67, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Tramilisha, xxALICExTSUKIYOMIxx, sakuita, Mystic Wonders, rOwi-aMuTo21, Random-Bubbles159, liledormouse, Dark Midnight Dream, sylvanicara, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Ayanna-Chan, babo123, Foxgrl18

**Yay! 20 ^-^ I think so o_o Tell me if I'm wrong.**

**I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Soccerluver04 :D She always reviews all my stories and it's not short :D and I've been a horrible reviewer for her stories T.T But I promise, **_**promise **_**to review your story HST after typing this chapter. The reason I couldn't review your story is because I've been lazy (stupid me…) and working on my three updates the other day. After posting up this chapter, I shall review the latest chapter of your story :3 **

**Speaking of which, I promise to review the latest chapters of the stories I usually read. Even if it's completed a long time ago, I will review it! I just don't feel right without reviewing at least once on the stories in my favorite list D:**

**I'm going to dedicate my next chapter to someone else by the way… ^-^**

**Enjoy this chapter! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. **

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 12-x-X**_

"_When Ami was kidnapped," I grew cold at that. "I was a part of it."_

"_W-What are you talking about?"_

"_I knew who the kidnapper was. And I saw him with Ami. And I didn't stop him."_

"_There is no way I will believe that." She and I know that she loves Ami. So why would she help a person hurt Ami? That doesn't make sense. "Utau, I'm not going to talk of this nonsense. If you're just going to say this, I'm leaving." I turned on my heel and started to walk away._

"_And I even had a part in your parents' deaths!!"_

_I froze at her confession. I turned around and saw her breathing heavily. "Impossible."_

"_I saw who killed them! Remember, I was with them when they died. I hated your parents." Utau, why is she saying these hateful words? "I ruined Ami and killed your parents!"_

_A hand coming in contact with a cheek sounded through the silent night._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Truth**

**Normal POV**

Utau slowly rubbed her now stinging cheek. Amu was beyond furious with her hand now at her side.

"You, my _best_ friend," Amu seethed through gritted teeth, facing the ground. "Never, in my life, have I ever though you would lie straight to my face. And it was about my family! Lies, all lies!" She brought her head up, her eyes flashing. "Don't show me your face again." She turned on her heel and stalked off.

Ikuto watched through the living room window and saw everything that occurred. When he heard their voices grow louder, he began to worry. And no, the tones of their voices weren't happy. They were angry. Ikuto noticed Amu walking away but then Utau seemed to have shouted something. He watched Amu stomp back and saw—and maybe heard—the slap so he rushed outside.

"Utau!" Ikuto sprinted towards his sister. She seemed to be in a daze but once she snapped out of it, she fell to her knees. Her slender fingers gripped the cement, as if she could somehow break the rock and crush it through her hands.

Once Ikuto reached her, he knelt down and gently placed his left hand on the idol's back. "Utau, what happened?"

She only clutched the ground harder, chipping her manicured fingernails and cutting the top layer on her fingertips.

"Utau, stop it! Your fingers are bleeding." Ikuto never saw his sister in this state before. She hasn't made one sound and she is just gripping the ground.

Ikuto pried her fingers from the blacktop and suddenly, Utau wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ikuto." Her hold tightened, as if she was holding on for dear life. Ikuto felt his shirt become wet. He glanced down and gentle caressed the back of Utau's head with his right hand.

"Utau, tell me what happened." Utau continued to cry silently, staining his shirt.

"I t-told her the truth." She sobbed and sniffed her runny nose. "And n-now, she h-hates m-me."

Ikuto hugged his sister closer to him, trying to soothe the pain she was in. He didn't know what the 'truth' was but decided to question her later. "Amu could never hate you."

"S-She does."

"Utau, I'm sure she doesn't." The blonde perdured her weeping but she wasn't making any sounds. "Utau, it's ok to cry your heart out."

And she did just that.

**X-x-X**

Ikuto laid Utau down on her bed in the purple room on the second floor of Ikuto's house. Her eyes were noticeably swollen and stains from her tears stayed on her cheeks.

He wove his hair with his fingers, thinking about the present situation. All he knows is that Utau and Amu were chatting and something Utau said angered Amu so much that she would slap her best friend right across the face.

All he needed now was to find out Amu's and Utau's side of the story and the 'truth'.

**X-x-X**

"Amu-chi!!" Yaya jumped on Amu and hung from the taken aback pinkette's neck. "Yaya was so worried!"

"Amu-chan, it's good to have you well again," Nadeshiko said.

"Of course she would get better. She's Amu after all," remarked Rima.

"Minna, arigatou." Amu smiled at the three girls. The four girls were currently in the halls of their college.

"Oi!" The group turned around at the voice and saw 5 boys walking towards the girls casually with Kukai in the middle, Tadase then Kairi on Kukai's left, and Ikuto and Nagihiko on Kukai's right.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Amu-chan," Nagihiko said.

Tadase just smiled and said, "Glad you're feeling better, Amu-chan."

Kairi repositioned his glasses atop the bridge of his nose. "Glad you're feeling better."

"I knew you would be alright all along, Hinamori!" Kukai slung his arm around Amu's neck and grinned. "Even though I've only known you for a short amount of time, I know you always stand back up after the harshest experiences." Amu was truly touched by that statement and how they were all worried about her.

Amu closed her eyes and smiled. _'I've made so many memories since my band met this group of boys. I'm happier and I have many more friends.'_

Amu felt the warmth from her shoulders vanish. She opened her eyelids and saw that Ikuto had Kukai by the shoulder.

"Hey, hands off. She's _mine_," Ikuto declared, snaking his right arm around the flustered girl's thin waist.

"H-Hey! Who said I was _yours_?!" Amu struggled but that resulted in Ikuto wrapping his other arm around her, making them in a tight embrace.

Some of the group was smirking while others were surprised. Amu couldn't help but wonder though. What exactly _is _Ikuto and her relationship? Are they just intimate childhood friends? Lovers? Or in between?

At that statement made by Ikuto, Nagihiko went to Rima's side quietly and held hands with her. Rima blushed slightly while Nagihiko acted as if nothing happened. This went without notice to everyone, however.

"Hey, where's Utau?" Kukai looked left, right, up, and down, trying to locate the now noticed MIA girl.

"I see Kukai has a thing for Utau-chan," commented Yaya with the evil glint in her amber orbs.

"No, it's not like _that_. We just like to challenge each other. We're actually meeting up today after practice for a ramen eating contest." He grinned and gave a thumbs up sign. but a light shade of pink was visible on his cheekbones.

Amu just stared straight ahead, showing no emotion in her face. Ikuto looked at Amu with a slight frown.

"Amu-chi, do you know where Utau-chan is? You two are practically best friends." Though Yaya hated to admit it, Utau and Amu are the closest out of the five girls. Rima was annoyed by the fact and would always get in to arguments with Utau about who's Amu's real best friend.

"Who knows? She didn't tell me." _'And I don't really care.' _was what Amu wanted to add.

"She called me today tell me to tell all of you that she doesn't feel well enough to come to school. She's not going to be at rehearsal either today after school."

"Eh? She called you, Naddy?" Yaya asked. Nadeshiko nodded.

"That sucks," Kukai remarked, scratching the back of his head. "Guess we'll have to have our competition some other time."

"When do you think they'll start dating?" Rima whispered, nudging Yaya's arm.

"Two weeks!" Yaya grinned. She then became aware of Rima and Nagihiko holding hands. "Rima-tan, are you and Nagi going out or something?"

Nagihiko looked at Rima while the short blonde nodded. The purple haired male glanced up and said, "Yes, Rima-chan and I are officially a couple."

It was silent before Yaya broke it with a "HEEH?!?!"

"Since when?" Amu asked, surprised and a bit hurt at this revelation. Rima almost _always _told Amu anything first before anyone else.

"A few days ago," Rima explained. Amu was even more hurt. "We were waiting for the right time and this past few days were definitely a bad time to tell you guys. We were planning on telling you people a couple days later once Amu was fully recovered and everything has calmed down. But then Yaya had to blurt out we were holding hands." Rima glared at Yaya for a good two seconds. The scared auburn haired girl cowered behind Kairi, who blushed immensely.

'_So _that's _why.' _Amu feels comforted at this reason. Rima smiled at Amu and she earned once back.

**X-x-X**

"Utau, are you ok?"

"Ikuto, please just leave me alone."

"I can't. Now tell me what you told Amu or I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You have rehearsal."

"You do, too."

"I'm not going. I already told Iori-san that."

"Then I'll tell Satoru that I'm not going either."

"You can't do that! They're focusing on you today."

"I can ditch if I want. I'll do it any time without hesitation if it involves seeing people close to me in pain and I can't do anything about it except listen."

The door slowly creaked open. Ikuto stood at the doorway of Utau's room and the pigtailed blonde was still in her pajamas.

"Fine. Come in, then."

**X-x-X**

Amu was strolling down the streets of the city, munching on a sandwich she bought. She just finished practice and it was around seven at night. The cloud was dark with some of the sun setting in the west. It was getting closer and closer to summer.

She was a bit mad at the moment because Ikuto didn't come for practice until an hour later, making their schedule a bit behind. They have to hurry too because whenever they have practice, some members are ready and some aren't. Or in some cases, the singers can't make it.

Amu past an alleyway and tossed the paper bag into the trashcan, dusting her hands off.

"You think you're so high and mighty when you're just like the rest of us. Don't think you're the king of the world."

"I'm _nothing_ like _you_."

"What'd you say?!"

Amu halted her steps. She walked back a little, peering around the side of the wall. There were four guys. Three of them, who were all muscular and tall, were surrounding a shorter man who looked strangely familiar to Amu.

"You heard what I said!"

"You're just jealous since the people of Easter Productions didn't like your voice and they accepted mine." The curious pinkette recognized that voice in a heartbeat.

"That's because you were in a group! You don't even sing that much."

"I can sing well enough. And I _chose_ not to sing the main leads. Just background and instruments."

"That's because you're such a wimpy boy, Hotori," one of the men taunted.

"Yea, and you're a gay guy who loves pink." Tadase pointed at the pink shirt of the man in the middle of the three men.

"Why you…!!" The guy wearing a pink shirt pushed Tadase to the wall and bunched up some of Tadase's shirt in his right hand. "You're going to go down from your pedestal sooner or later. And I'll help you resign from your job sooner and give the position to me." The man grinned wickedly and the other two lackeys helped the leader of the group beat up Tadase.

Amu saw all this happened. And she was doing nothing to help. Why?

Because part of her thought that Tadase deserved this. Not for the same reason of the three men, however.

But she wants to stop this. After all, she had a crush on Tadase and even went out with him! But she broke up with him once she found him cheating on her.

But was that really the case?

Tadase said that he dated Mitsuki for a few months and it hasn't even been a month since they went out and broke up. Wouldn't Tadase really be cheating on _Mitsuki _and not Amu?

And she has another question in her mind that she never asked.

Amu walked into the dark alleyway on the whim, seeing Tadase all beaten up.

"Hey." Her voice echoed through the narrow aisle, attracting the attention of the four men. The leader immediately stepped closer to Amu with brightness in his eyes.

"Hinamori-san? Is that you?"

"Who else?" Amu said, putting on a fake smile. By the looks of it, it seems that this man is a fan of Catching Hearts.

"Wow, I've always admired you and your singing is beautiful."

"Why thank you. I see you know Tadase over there." She gestured to the slumped blonde who looked up with curious, yet confused eyes.

"Of course we know each other. We're the best of friends." He grinned, putting up an act.

"I see." Amu waltzed over to Tadase and peered at his face.

'_What are you doing?'_ he mouthed. Amu replied with a silent, _'Shh.'_

The pinkette turned back to the man. "I don't think best friends beat each other up. Don't you agree?" Amu asked, her innocent golden eyes smoldering into man's orbs. The leader fidgeted under his idol's gaze.

"I-It's what guys do when they haven't seen each other in a while. Sorry, but I have to go now. See you around, Hinamori-san."

Amu nodded. The group fled as quickly as they can.

"Why?" Tadase's voice came out as nothing more than a whisper.

"Because I felt like it," Amu answered, dropping her fake smile. "And I also have some questions for you."

"I'm not obligated to answer them."

"I just saved you so I think I deserve some answers." Tadase didn't answer. Amu knelt down next to him and took out her handkerchief. She began wiping some of the blood from his face. The blonde tried to avoid her touch but Amu placed both of her hands on the sides of his face. "Stop moving," she ordered with fierceness in her words. A bit taken aback at her force, he did as he was told. "Who were those guys and why did they hit you?" Amu reached into her bag and pulled out some ointment and band aids.

"Before our group was created, we had to go through this audition. Only the one group or artist could be picked. That guy was in a group with the two other guys and they were pretty good, I guess. But our turn was right after them and the last of the audition. We were a bit late but since Ikuto knew one of the judges, they let us in. We amazed them and accepted us as the new band of Easter Productions. If we hadn't come to the auditions, that man and his group would've been in our place."

"Ah, so that's why. It was just a grudge against you. Why can't he just try out again?"

"He's already in another company but it's just that that company isn't as big as Easter so not a lot of people have heard of his group."

"I see." Amu ripped open the seal of the band aid and gently pressed it onto the injured skin of Tadase's cheeks. She asked him to lift up his shirt and he did so. Amu shook her head. "You're coming home with me so I can fix you up."

**X-x-X**

"It should be alright now." She closed the first aid kit and stretched her arms. After they came to Amu's apartment, she told him to go to the guest room and take his shirt off and lay on the bed. The pinkette slightly blushed at the exposed skin but went to work immediately. She wiped the blood away with a warm wet towel and applied the usual stuff to a wound. Then, she wrapped his chest in some bandages and finished her work. She placed some bandages on his arms. His legs were fine though. Amu lent him a giant T-shirt of hers that she never wore before.

"Thank you…Amu-chan."

Amu's face flushed slightly. "You're welcome."

Tadase sat up. "I shouldn't intrude any longer so I'll take my leave." He stood up and gathered his stuff.

Before he walked out the door, Amu called out, "Wait." He paused, waiting for her to continue. "I still have one more question."

"Go on."

"I may be a bit late asking you this but I never really got the chance to ask you this earlier."

"Ok."

"When we were…going out, did you _really_ love me?"

Tadase turned back around and faced his ex-girlfriend. "I liked you at some point but I love Mitsuki. Amu-chan, I really do like you as a person. I'm sorry for what I've done. I regret it now but there's no going back."

"I…see." Amu put on her smile. "W-Well, see you."

"Amu-chan, I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Shoot."

"Why did you take care of me just now? Why didn't you just leave me there? I could've taken care of myself."

Amu's blood went cold. She didn't exactly know the answer to that herself. Maybe it was the spur-of-the-moment type of situation. But she knew one thing.

"Maybe it's because you were one of my first crushes."

She still had _some_ feelings for Tadase.

**X-x-X**

**:O Shocker~ But don't worry, this **_**will **_**be Amuto ^-^ And sorry for the shortness T.T  
**

**I was gonna upload this on the 10****th**** since it was my birthday (yes, September 10****th**** is my birthday!! :D) but I got lazy and I'm like "Screw this. It's my birthday so I should be able to relax XD"**

**Please review~!! It will **_**really **_**make my day :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. Revelations

**First off, I would like to apologize for not updating in more than half a year. Had many projects, had writer's block, and I was too lazy. Someone reminded me to update and I'm like "…Fuck." So I decided to hurry and write it. I started writing it on my iPod.**

**Sadly, my iPod was, I guess you could say, "marinated". There's no hope of it being fixed. I had 4-5 pages of text for this chapter on it. And I don't remember the first few paragraphs. Well, that's just **_**perfect**_**.**

**All in all, it sucks ass. **

**I don't usually curse but I'm so mad at myself for letting that happen to my iPod and for letting you readers wait half a year. I love my iPod. And it was an iPod Touch too. And I saved so many fanfictions as bookmarks so I could one day read them. I had over a hundred saved. Maybe two hundred. I most likely saved some of you readers' fanfictions too. And the apps…the songs…my chapter… I feel like crying.**

…**now I'm babbling. Sorry about that. I'll shut up now.**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

The Sky's Bouquet, XYNDiCATE, HarunaNiwa073, swettara10, Ayanna-Chan, SK8T3R-G1RL, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Dark Midnight Dream, oxCuteKataraox, Foxgrl18, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Pikachuwolffox4, Soccerluver04, kawaiimiyu-chan, Chaillot, A M U T O P A N D A, bt, gina3739, Amu xXx Ikuto, overexcited

**I was content with the amount of reviews (: Not the most but definitely more than my other stories. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**Oh, and I would like to give a shout-out to **The Sky's Bouquet **for her awesome review (: I really appreciate your criticism. And don't worry; I will include parts for the other characters. I planned that since…sometime XD It might not be a lot but there'll be chapters starring them. **

**To **A M U T O P A N D A**, I'm sorry if the story is lagging. I'm really trying my best to update. This story should have about 5-10 chapters left, depending on how I set things up. I may just have a filler chapter with some fluffy moments between all the characters but I have to wait and see. I'm guessing this story will probably be finished in the summer because I'm so slowing at updating. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 13-x-X**_

_"Amu-chan, I have a question for you, if you don't mind."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Why did you take care of me just now? Why didn't you just leave me there? I could've taken care of myself."_

_Amu's blood went cold. She didn't exactly know the answer to that herself. Maybe it was the spur-of-the-moment type of situation. But she knew one thing._

_"Maybe it's because you were one of my first crushes."_

_She still had _some_ feelings for Tadase._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Revelations**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight streaming through my window. Groaning, I sat up and refocused my eyesight.

I did not feel like going to school.

The events of last night flooded my brain.

Do I still like Tadase as something more than a friend? I know; I should know since it's _my_ feelings but my brain is a mess at the moment. I don't know what to think. And what Utau said…was it true that she was involved with my parents' deaths and the abduction of Ami? I didn't believe her when she first said it. But I'm so confused.

I pushed myself off from the bed and walked towards my desk. I picked up the Humpty Lock and fingered the intricate designs.

That's right; Ikuto had a key that matches my lock.

I walk over to my balcony and breathed in the fresh air. I looked up at the roaming puffs of white up in the sky.

Mom, I wonder if you can hear me from heaven. If you can, please tell me what to do. Was Utau right? What about Ikuto's key? What should I do about Tadase? If you can hear me, please answer my SOS.

Please, Mom.

**X-x-X**

I arrive at my music class and I sat down at my assigned seat. I was doodling in my notebook since the teacher wasn't here yet. There was chatter all around me as I drew. Where was our teacher? Ditching her own class?

I heard the chair slide next to me. I glance up and my eyes widened as I dropped my pencil.

"Hey, Amu-chan."

"Hey…" I hesitantly greeted. What was he doing? He would usually avoid or ignore me since it'll be awkward between us with our previous relationship and all.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure." He sat down in Ikuto's regular seat. Where was that cat? He's late for class by five minutes or so.

"How are your injuries?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking and for last night, Amu-chan. I can call you that, right?"

"No problem and sure. I don't really care."

Awkward silence.

"So, um, how are Mitsuki and you?" Very smart, Amu. I just wanted to bang my head on the table.

"Fine. We have a steady relationship."

"Oh, I see. That's great." I smiled at him.

He didn't return it. "Hey, Amu-chan, hear me out, please. It's really late but please."

"Sure, what is it?"

He turned to face me fully. "I would like to properly give you an apology for hurting you when we were dating—if you want to call it that."

I put my hands up in the air, shaking them back forth. "No, it's okay, Tadase…kun. I'm not mad about it anymore." And that's true. Sure, I was mad since he was just using me for fame but I quickly got over it.

He shook his head. "May be, but I should still apologize." I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "Please, Amu-chan. Let me say what I want to say without any interruptions." He gave me a light smile.

"When our band gained popular success and fame, I wanted more. I became greedy, hungry to be known around the world. When I met you, you were the perfect person I could use. You're part of another famous group and I liked you the most out of the girls in the group. Plus, I thought that you already liked me so it'll be easier for me. And I thought you were the prettiest out of all of them. That was another bonus." He flashed me a smile, causing me to blush.

"I asked a reporter to take a picture of us together to publicize our relationship. Soon after that, I'm not sure how you found out but you punched me in the face, ending our relationship." He laughed.

"Oh, about that. I saw you and Mitsuki-san kissing," I confessed.

"That's a bad way of finding out that your boyfriend is cheating on you. But if you think about in my perspective, I cheated on _Mitsuki_." Well, that does make sense. "But she knew what I was doing. She was very reluctant and refused to let me but I just did it anyways." He laughed humorlessly. "I was a bit reckless." I silently agreed.

"Then I saw you at the amusement park with Ikuto. When he punched me, I guess you could say I 'awakened.' I spent a lot of time thinking about my actions and they were very wrong." Tadase bowed his head down low.

"Tadase-kun! Don't bow!" I whispered but he already caught some attention from our classmates.

"Amu-chan, I apologize from the bottom of my heart for my actions. In truth, I did like you, but it wasn't love. I love Mitsuki. I hope that you will accept my apology."

"Tadase-kun, you don't have to do this. I forgave you already. It's in the past now."

He lifted his head. "I can't simply just leave this matter unfinished. I had to properly say sorry to you. Now, I would like to ask you if we could be friends." By now, the majority of our class was staring at us, and some were taking pictures with their cell phones. I better not see these in the newspapers or whatever.

I smiled wholeheartedly. "Of course! We've always been friends from the start." He stuck his hand out and I gladly shook his hand.

"Nice to see you here, Tadase."

I looked up, bending my head back. Ikuto was hovering over me, clad in black clothing.

"Hey, Ikuto." Tadase-kun looked back at me. "I guess that's my cue to leave. I'm glad we sorted this mess out completely."

I smiled wholeheartedly. "Me too." And I meant it.

He moved to his seat, which was one row behind us, and Ikuto took his seat. When Tadase-kun was talking to this fangirl or whatever and everybody resumed talking, I decided to start a conversation with Ikuto. "Hey, you."

He didn't answer.

"Ikuto?" I asked, my eyebrows rising. "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy."

"Liar. Why are you mad?"

"How would you know I'm mad? It's not like you know everything about me," he snapped. That made my heart ache. Why was he so hostile today? I faced the front of the classroom, my head down low. A couple seconds later, the teacher came in, apologizing for the tardiness.

I snuck a glance at Ikuto but he was facing the front.

What did I do wrong this time?

**X-x-X**

After school, I bolted out the entrance and scanned the crowd for Ikuto's face. I spotted him next to his car and he was fumbling for his keys in his bag.

"Wait, Ikuto!" I yelled, catching his attention. He looked at me before continuing what he was doing before. Why is he so rude today?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I rush up to him and grab onto his arm, making him face me.

"Maybe I don't _want_ to talk to you," he icily retorted.

I staggered back but my grip on his arm stayed. He must have noticed because he roughly shook my hand off, leaving it to fall limply by my side.

"Why?" I asked, my voice choking up. "Why are you like this?"

"Why are you talking to Tadase again, as if you're best buds with him?" he backfired. My eyes widened. Was he possibly jealous? No…that's impossible. I don't even know for certain what his feelings about me are. Just a friend or something more?

"He was just simply apologizing to me—although a bit late—about how our relationship ended."

"I thought you were pissed at him for that and didn't want to forgive him," he hissed.

"Ikuto, you should know better than anyone that I'm not mad at him anymore because you're the one who helped me get over it when you took me to the amusement park that day…"

His eyes widened a split second before regaining its normal size. His face hardened. "Then answer this. Do you still have feelings for Tadase?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I—" Did I? No, I don't, right? Why am I hesitating?

"Thought so." I didn't notice him jumping in his car until I heard the car door slam shut. He started the engine and zoomed away.

Leaving me in the dust, my thoughts in a huge mess.

If he has the same feelings from the past, I wouldn't want to go out with him. Not like this. Not when I even have the slightest and tiniest crush for someone else. I wouldn't want to be in a relationship when I like someone else, even if it's a minor crush.

But I don't like Tadase. So why did I hesitate?

Mom, I didn't receive a sign yet. I wonder if you're watching me closely enough from heaven.

**X-x-X**

**Normal POV**

Rima and Nagihiko went over to Rima's house to spend some time together after school.

"I'll get some food. Up for some popcorn and comedies?"

"Always am when it's with you."

Rima blushed involuntarily. She headed for the kitchen as Nagihiko flipped through the channels, trying to find some good shows that he knew. He found this channel showing a variety show where they make celebrities do embarrassing or fun activities. Nagihiko and his band had to go on it once a few months ago. It was fun, yes, but it was embarrassing as well.

There was a blonde singer on the show today. She was wearing a tight and skimpy red dress that showed lots of cleavage. Her blonde curls reached mid-back and her blue eyes showed that she was bored and obviously didn't want to be there. However, she smiled.

"_Welcome everyone! Today, let's welcome Suzuki-san, a gorgeous and famous singer who has won more than 10 awards!" _the host exuberantly praised.

'_Yeah, but she can't sing live,' _Nagihiko thought. He wasn't one to insult people but it's a fact in this case. This Suzuki chick lip-syncs almost all her songs at every concert of hers. Her songs are catchy but she barely wrote any of them. It makes Nagihiko wonder why she won so many awards and received so many nominations. The showbiz world was a strange place with sometimes no sense of judgment.

"What are you watching?"

"Some variety show."

"Her IQ is as low as the top of her dress. When I first met her, she asked me what the capital of Japan was. What a dumb blonde," Rima scoffed.

"Have you ever been on it?" he asked, taking the soda and popcorn from her hands. Rima flopped on the couch next to him on his left.

"Yeah, I have. Not the most pleasant experience." She grimaced. "I didn't like the host very much."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Let's hope we don't have to go on it again." Nagihiko placed the bowl of popcorn on top of his left leg and Rima's right leg. He wrapped his left arm around Rima's shoulders, leading her to blush madly.

"_Today, we'll be doing the famous Bala-Balance! Suzuki-san, please stand up."_

'_Uh-oh,' _Nagihiko thought, noticing Rima sitting forward, her eyes glued to the screen.

"She better get it right," Rima muttered dangerously under her breath. Nagihiko nervously laughed.

"_Are you Suzuki-san?"_

"_Of course." _She showed the announcer her pearly whites.

"_1, 2, 3…Bala-Balance!!" _The announcer brought his arms up and he bended his right leg. The singer raised her arms halfway up and she barely brought up her right leg, in fear of ruining her dress.

Rima's eyes flamed. She stood up and marched to the television. "What the hell was that?!?! You call that comedy?? _This_ is how you do Bala-Balance!!" And she did the perfect pose of it.

Nagihiko couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He started laughing a little before it grew into loud laughs. Rima whipped around, her face redder than ever.

"W-What? I'm just correcting them!" she defended.

"You're…talking to…a TV!" He continued laughing, banging his fists on the couch.

"Hmph!" Rima sat back down on the couch, far away from Nagihiko.

Once his laughs subsided, he slid over to her. He wrapped his arms around Rima before she could escape. "Aw, don't be mad, Rima-chan. You have to admit, it was funny how you just stood up and yelled at the TV. And I couldn't help it. Also, you're adorable when you're mad." He gave Rima a peck on the cheek before kissing her on the lips.

He pushed Rima down so her back was flat on the couch. He kissed her jaw and neck. Rima was breathing really fast.

"I-I guess I f-forgive you," she said in between moans.

Nagihiko turned off the TV and continued to plant kisses on Rima's skin.

**X-x-X**

"Hoshina? You're here too?"

"Souma? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing that childish game that involves kicking a ball around?"

"Don't insult soccer!"

They were both at their favorite ramen shop. Kukai came here after school for lunch. Utau came here to eat away her worries about Amu and her fight.

"What would you like, sir?"

"The same thing as this girl right here."

"Stop copying me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes—you know what, this is getting nowhere."

"So I won?" he grinned triumphantly.

"As if."

Kukai's bowl arrived and he dug in. Utau ordered her second bowl.

"Hey, wanna have a race to see who can make it to the Level 10 ramen?" Kukai challenged, a mischievous glint showing in his eye.

"No. Sorry, not in the mood right now."

Kukai gasped loudly. "Did _the_ Hoshina just refuse a challenge?!"

"If you want to avoid fans, Soccer Boy, I suggest you keep it down," she hissed quietly.

"Oh, right. My bad." Kukai had on a baseball cap that was on backwards and he also had sunglasses on. Not much of a disguise. This time, he whispered, "But seriously, what's up with you? You seemed fine yesterday when we had our contest. Also, you weren't at school today. Is everything ok, Hoshina?"

Utau was originally going to say, "Yes, everything's just fine. Now leave me the hell alone." But what she really said was, "No, everything is going wrong. I made so many mistakes in the past and now they're catching up to me. I'm a mess right now and Amu hates my guts. So just leave me the hell alone so I can be depressed by myself." She pushed her bowl away to put her head down on the counter. She didn't know why she just spilled everything out of her mouth but she did.

"Whoa, Hoshina, just wait a second. How can Hinamori hate you? You two are best friends, right?"

"Not anymore. I screwed up so bad. In the present and the past." Utau sighed, now on the brink of tears. "I hate myself."

Kukai frowned. This wasn't like the Utau he knows. The Utau he knows is headstrong, stubborn, yet caring if you look deep inside her…

Kukai slurped up his noodles and finished it in record time. Kukai hastily fished out his wallet and slammed some money on the counter, which was more than twice the amount his bill was. But at this point, he didn't really care. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair.

"Thanks for the food, mister!" Kukai yelled out as he dashed out the door, dragging Utau along with him.

"Hey, Souma, let go of me!" She planted her feet firmly on the ground, causing Kukai to halt, confusion written across his face.

"I have to show you something though."

**X-x-X**

They were back on campus and Kukai had gotten a soccer ball. Now they were located on the soccer field, both in sports attire.

"What are we doing here?" Utau demanded to know.

"We're going to play soccer," Kukai declared, grinning while spinning the soccer ball on his right index finger.

"Uh, I don't think so. I'm leaving."

"Oh, too scared to be beaten?" Kukai taunted, stopping Utau mid-step.

"_Excuse me_?" Utau said, her eyes flashing.

"You heard me, scaredy-cat."

This time, Utau faced her whole body to him, her hands on her hips. "_What_ did you just say?" She was pissed and pumped. Kukai grinned. He knew she couldn't resist when he said it like that.

"I said _scaredy-cat_," Kukai mocked, bouncing the ball from knee to knee. "So how about it? A one-on-one challenge?"

"I accept," Utau said, her eyes narrowing. She had completely forgotten about Amu and all her worries were temporarily pushed to the back of her mind. "What are the rules?"

Kukai smirked. "That's more like it. It's pretty simple. We each have to get the ball in the opponent's goal. Basically, we're each being goalie, the offense and defense. There are no out-of-bounds. The goal near the school is mine. The one close to the street is yours. In addition, the normal rules applied in soccer don't apply here. So there aren't any rules, really. The person with the most goals obviously wins. Clear enough?"

"Crystal." Utau was glad she had changed into a T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. She couldn't have played in heels and a skirt. The clothes weren't hers though. It belonged to the lacrosse team, who happily lent it to Utau. Actually, they just gave the uniform away. Sometimes, having devoted fans can benefit you greatly.

"I'll let you start first since I'm so nice," Kukai teased, tossing the ball to Utau.

Utau caught it before sending it right back at Kukai, hard. Kukai caught it before it hit him in the face.

"Don't be so arrogant," Utau snarled. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. Don't go easy on me."

Kukai was happy inside. His ridicules were taking a huge effect on Utau. This was more like the Utau he knew.

"Fine, then." He set the ball on the ground. "And it starts right…now."

With lightning speed, Kukai kicked the ball to the right, far away from Utau. He dashed to the ball as Utau tried to catch up to him. When they were neck-to-neck, she tried to kick the ball away with her right leg but Kukai simply went to the right, avoiding her useless tries. He shot the ball and it went into the goal, much to Utau's anger.

"Still want to keep playing?" Kukai asked, getting the ball.

"Of course," she coldly responded. She snatched the ball away from Kukai's hand before setting it on the ground. _'Oh, who am I kidding, I suck at sports. But there is no way I can lose to this conceited bastard!' _She tried to get the feel of kicking the ball before heading to the other side of the field to Kukai's goal. When she thought she had the lead, she was smiling victoriously. She just might be able to get a goal!

Until Kukai zoomed past her, seizing the ball from her awaiting feet.

Utau groaned. This wasn't going to be easy.

**X-x-X**

After half an hour, the score was pitiful in Utau's point of view. She was losing 13-1. But no way was she giving up now!

The ball is in Kukai's possession at the moment. Then she thought of an idea. She rushed to him and stuck her foot out. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Kukai fell flat on his face and Utau raced to Kukai's goal.

"Hey, you cheated!"

"You never said we couldn't!" Utau yelled playfully over her shoulder. "And you said no rules!" She kicked the ball with all her might and it hit the net. She jumped up and down. "Yes!! Goal for me!!" Utau was laughing happily like a little child.

Kukai watched, amused, five yards (4.6 meters) behind her. He had wanted to return Utau to her former self and his plan worked.

"How's that Souma?" Utau said, kicking the ball to him.

"Not bad. But let's see if you can win _without_ cheating."

"I wasn't. _You _said there weren't any rules," she repeated.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Yeah, yeah."

And the game resumed. Ten minutes later, the score was 17-5. Utau had gotten the rest of the goals without "cheating". She was slowly improving her sports skill. Utau had the ball right now. She was dribbling it to the goal when Kukai snuck up behind her and blew in her ear. Utau went rigid, stopping all movement, as her hand flew up to her ear. Kukai was laughing, taking the ball in his possession.

"Hey!"

"Never let your guard down, Hoshina!" Kukai reminded, shooting in another goal. 18-5. Utau snapped her teeth together. Utau took the ball and kicked it to his goal. But Kukai took it away.

"Damn it!" Utau yelled, frustrated. But then she got an idea. She raced to Kukai and leaned in real close to his face, just an inch away from his lips. Kukai sucked in a breath, completely captivated by her determined violet eyes. He felt something inside him stir. He thought he felt electricity go through him when their shoulders touched. He knew she felt it too when her eyes widened. But she regained control of herself before kicking the ball in the other direction and made a goal. 18-6.

Kukai had stopped and looked at Utau, a new feeling filling inside of him. The same was happening to Utau.

It seemed like there is love growing between the two of them.

**X-x-X**

Their game lasted until 7:00, two and a half hours after they left the ramen shop. The two soccer players laid side by side, arm touching arm, as they watched the sky turn into different shades of orange, pink, and blue.

"What…was…the…score?" Utau panted. She was exhausted.

"Not sure…somewhere…around…80-45?"

"Guess…you…win, Souma."

"Ob…viously."

After resting for about five minutes, Kukai sat up and took Utau's hand once again.

"I have somewhere to show you too."

Utau groaned. "Can't you do it another time?"

"Another time?" Kukai teased. "Can't get enough of me?"

Utau blushed. "Like I said, don't be so arrogant." Utau used all her might to sit up. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He pulled Utau up to her feet. She stumbled a bit and fell into his chest. Her face flushed as she weakly pushed herself away. Kukai was red in the face as well.

"Sorry."

They walked about half an hour to this "place" Kukai was leading them to. They reached a hill. It wasn't humongous but it wasn't small either.

Utau let out a long groan. "We have to climb this?"

"Come on," Kukai urged, taking her hand and supporting her up the hill. She blushed at the contact of their intertwined hands for the first time today. Something strange was happening to her and she knew it.

"We made it." Kukai sighed in relief.

"Oh my god." Both of Utau's hands flew up to her mouth as she looked at the breathtaking scene before her. She could see the whole city and the sun was setting on the left side. The sky had clouds streaming across it, looking pink and orange.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh-huh." They looked at the beautiful view before Utau broke the comfortable silence. "Hey, thanks. You know, for today. I was in a slump but…I had fun today."

Kukai gave her a huge smile. "That was my intention all along."

"Eh?"

"You were so depressed today—so not like the Hoshina I know. So I wanted to cheer you up. I'm glad I did. So smile more."

"What's with that?" Utau said, embarrassed, but there was a small smile on her face.

**X-x-X**

Utau and Kukai went to Kukai's dorm to drop off his soccer ball. When they reached the door, he was about to knock when he heard noises coming from inside. Or more specifically, _sex_ noises. Blood boiled in both of their cheeks.

"Could I possibly go to your dorm?"

"Why can't you go to your friends' dorms?"

"I don't know where half of their dorms are?" he admitted, more like a question.

Utau sighed. "Fine. But I don't have a dorm. I live in a condo." Utau had recently moved out of her parents' house. She needed to be more independent and start her own life without her parents' help.

After half an hour of walking—Utau was so mad at herself for not bringing a car—they reached the building. Luckily, no one noticed the pop idols, since they were wearing disguises, even if it was just a hat and sunglasses.

She opened the door to her condo. She had the whole floor to herself.

"Wow, nice place," Kukai commented, looking around the room. To the right was a living room, completely in white. It had a flat screen TV, a glass coffee table, a couple couches, and an L sofa. In front of them was a kitchen with up-to-date kitchen appliances. To the left was a door that leads to Utau's own personal studio, complete with a grand piano, microphones, and much more. There was also a shelf with CDs, albums, etc. in there.

"Ugh, my hair is so dirty," she said in disgust. "I'm going to take a shower. There are two bathrooms on this floor so you can take a shower in the other one. I have some extra towels and some clothes."

"You have guy clothes?" Kukai arched an eyebrow. "You let guys stay over? I didn't see that coming."

"N-No!" she stuttered, going beet red. They were actually Ikuto's. He stayed over for one night when he wanted to see Utau's new place. She had convinced him to stay so they can talk about things. She had also bought some extra sets of clothing for both boys and girls in case some unexpected guests had to stay overnight. "It's—ugh, just take the clothes or leave!"

Kukai put his hand up in defeat. "Sorry, sorry."

Kukai and Utau took their showers at the same time and stepped out almost simultaneously. He wasn't looking at where he was going and the same goes for Utau. They literally bumped into each other, and Kukai fell on top of Utau.

Utau let out a short, loud scream before hitting the ground. Kukai quickly used his right hand to support her back so the damage wouldn't be that bad. However, one other thing happened…

Kukai's lips were on the tip of Utau's lips.

Utau was speechless, her mouth slightly apart. "S-Souma, get off of me!"

"S-Sorry," Kukai stammered, which was not often.

They both sat up and Kukai took in Utau's appearance. Her hair was wet and down and she looked more beautiful than ever. She was in a purple tank top and black short shorts. Her legs were long and looked smooth…

Kukai's hand shot forward and caressed Utau's cheek. Utau gasped quietly but made no move to stand up or move away from his hand.

She couldn't slow down her racing heart. But she knew what was going to happen next…

A kiss.

But was she ready?

She already had her heart broken once.

**X-x-X**

"Ne, Kairi, wanna go to the candy shop real quick?"

"Sure, Yaya."

Kairi wasn't sure how it happened but it did. At the end of school, he encountered Yaya walking by herself outside of school. Curiosity got the best of him and he greeted her. Her face had broken into a huge smile. After that, she had led him to many stores in the city, wasting the time away, spending it together.

The thing was that they weren't going out.

But Kairi felt strange around Yaya. He almost always flushed red when they talked and he couldn't understand why.

"Anybody home?" Yaya stuck her face in front of him, blocking his view. He stepped back, his face red again. She giggled. "Kairi, you're cute when you're all red." This made him go red even further. He knew she didn't mean it in a romantic way but it still caused something in his stomach to stir. Some warm and fuzzy feeling…

**X-x-X**

"Nadeshiko-san, your mother is expecting you in the other room."

"I'll be right there. Thank you."

Nadeshiko was dressed in a kimono, making her absolutely stunning. Once she reached the dance room, she bowed and said, "Mother."

"Nadeshiko-san, are you ready for practice?"

"Yes, Mother." She then stood ramrod straight, ready for her training.

"Have you decided which career to take in the future? Dancing or being in the band you have formed with your friends?"

"…I'm still thinking about it, Mother."

"All right, then. But remember: you can only avoid it for so long before it catches up to you."

"I understand."

**X-x-X**

Amu had been secretly practicing her violin for hours on end today in her apartment. Unbeknownst to Amu herself, she was actually playing the same tune over and over again. It's actually a tune she had composed that concerned Ikuto.

She then went to practice on the piano for an hour before strumming away on her guitar. After five hours of playing instruments, she stopped. She looked down at her fingers and noticed it was bleeding and had several blisters. She left the apartment to take a walk to clear her thoughts away.

She was so upset at what happened today with Ikuto. Why did he act that way? She was almost certain it was jealousy…but that couldn't be it, right?

She aimlessly walked around and noticed she had ended up at the park. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was walking into a lake. When the water reached her knees, she was pulled out of her thoughts by an angered voice.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to commit suicide?!" Someone gripped their hand on her arm, pulling her back to the grass. She looked to see who it was.

It was Ikuto.

"I'm sorry. I…didn't notice," she truthfully confessed, biting her lower lip.

He sighed, frustrated. "Just…don't let it happen again."

"Ok," she quietly agreed.

"…I have to go." He didn't want it to be awkward for her so he just walked away.

"Wait!" She latched onto his arm, not letting him escape. "I need to talk to you."

"Look, if it's about today…it's nothing. I overreacted. I tend to do that around you. I'm sorry." Words couldn't express the relief Amu felt.

'_Wait, he said he tends to overreact around me…what does that mean?'_

"I'm so glad…but I just want to tell you this." She walked in front of him, making eye contact with him. "I just want to say that I don't like Tadase. I did in the past but I don't anymore."

Ikuto broke into a smile…a real one. Amu's eyes widened before she smiled at well. She hugged him.

"I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore…even if it was for a day."

"Yeah…me too."

Amu realized something that day. It had hit her like a ton of bricks.

Amu loves Ikuto.

'_I guess I didn't need your help, Mom. Well, about Ikuto and Tadase, that is. Or did you already send me a sign and helped me through?'_

**X-x-X**

**Oh, gosh. *dies* So…long! My butt and back are killing me! **

**I was planning to do an April Fool's joke by saying this story ended but…nah. Do you think you would've fallen for that?**

**Lots of Kutau *O* By the way, I just noticed it said it was an AMUTO story. But there are other pairings. There will be more Kutau in the future because I'm developing their relationship. As for Rima and Nagi's, I didn't really go in depth or develop their characters well enough. I'm sorry about that. I'm not used to writing Kairi and Yaya together so they won't have many parts. Sorry to you Kairya fans out there.**

**Oh and if you would be so kind to check out my drabble **Not Possible**. It's real short. There is some Amuto fluff at the end ^-^ **

**Oh and if you haven't read **The Sky Is Everywhere **by **Jandy Nelson**, **_**read it**_**. It's her first novel and it's amazing. It's sooo good. It just came out this March (: Though in my honest opinion, I was more addicted to Sarah Dessen's books. Also, check out **The Battle With The Hottest Guy** by **ayanika1218**. That story is simply amazing. One of the best in this Shugo Chara! archive. Go. Read it. **_**Nao**_**. (Advertising probably isn't allowed but what the heck. They're both good stories.)**

Important Note: **I've made a **formspring** account. The link is on my profile under **Accounts**. The username is **Natsuya801923**. If you have any questions regarding fanfictions or other stuff, that's the place to ask me. If you want to ask it me privately, then PM me. But you can post stuff anonymously on formspring. **

**I hope this long chapter has pleased you. It's not fully Amuto but I tried my best. Expect some Amuto in the near future chapters. **

**As always, please review!! (: Oh, and Happy April Fool's Day! (Google totally fooled me xD Same for **NyammiToast** xD)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Decisions

**Holy crap, 7 months. :O **

**To explain, just been really busy. School takes up more than half my life, basically.**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

AhYingx3, I like cookies, p0p-ViRg097, XxAmutoLovexX, nab2000, Kenjii Amber Tamerue, MagumiiiChannn, xLolita, Maddiejane94, Jen567, breya007, Mihang, Pikamiki, Layla's Lancaster

**So sorry for the super snail-like updates.**

**This story is ending around chapter 20, depending on how I type everything. The longer the next chapters are, the shorter amount there will be. However, I can guarantee you that there will be **_**no**_** sequel. I think I shouldn't have done a sequel for **_**With You**_**. Should've just put a long epilogue at the end of **_**Love is Painful**_**. Oh, well. I don't exactly regret it that much. **

**Enjoy this extra, extra long chapter as an apology! (:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**_

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 14-x-X**_

"_Wait!" She latched onto his arm, not letting him escape. "I need to talk to you."_

"_Look, if it's about today…it's nothing. I overreacted. I tend to do that around you. I'm sorry." Words couldn't express the relief Amu felt. _

'Wait, he said he tends to overreact around me…what does that mean?'

"_I'm so glad…but I just want to tell you this." She walked in front of him, making eye contact with him. "I just want to say that I don't like Tadase. I did in the past but I don't anymore."_

_Ikuto broke into a smile…a real one. Amu's eyes widened before she smiled at well. She hugged him._

"_I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore…even if it was for a day."_

"_Yeah…me too."_

_Amu realized something that day. It had hit her like a ton of bricks._

_Amu loves Ikuto._

'I guess I didn't need your help, Mom. Well, about Ikuto and Tadase, that is. Or did you already send me a sign and helped me through?'

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Decisions**

**Normal POV**

Kukai inched closer to Utau's face. They were locked in an intense staring contest after they had fallen down to the ground. _(A/N: Refer to last chapter for recap.) _Utau turned her head away right before his lips touched her lips.

Utau bit her lip. She couldn't. Not yet. Her heart has already been broken by her ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry," they both muttered at the same time.

Utau's head snapped up. "Why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's my fault. Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

An awkward silence settled.

"Um…" they both said simultaneously, and stopping when they thought the other would continue. But they both stopped.

"You first," Kukai urged.

"No, you."

"Utau, just say what you were gonna say."

"It's all right. Go ahead."

Another silence took place.

Only to be broken by Utau's soft giggles and then Kukai's laughter.

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash here for the night."

"You're welcome. Wanna go to bed now?"

"Sure."

He followed her down the hall and to her bedroom. She opened the door and proceeded to walk to her closet. Kukai stared at his surroundings and explored her room.

"Wow, you have a nice room," he complimented.

"Thanks."

There was a queen-sized bed in one corner of the room. A vanity table was stationed across from the bed. Her walk-in closet was next to the dressing table. There was a desk next the bed, filled with music books, music sheets, etc. The walls were dark purple. One wall was splattered painted. That wall was filled with splotches of pinks, greens, blues, yellows, whites, and more. On the other walls, there was writing on them. They were just random sentences and some were lyrics, written in white or silver sharpie or paint. He went to her nightstand and picked up the lone picture frame. The picture held a young blonde girl—he guessed it was Utau as a child—hugging a blue haired boy. Behind them stood a dark blue-haired man with a woman with flowing blonde hair.

"Are these your parents? And is this Ikuto?" He pointed at the photograph and looked at Utau. She gasped and snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't go touching my things!"

"Is Ikuto your brother?" he shouted, in complete shock.

'_Guess there's no denying it.' _Utau sighed, nodding her head. She was exhausted already from today. She didn't want to deal with this. "Yes, I'm Ikuto's blood-related sister."

"Holy crap!" he yelled, his mouth agape.

She winced. "Souma, I'm going to have a headache. Actually, I think I have one." She grabbed the sheets she got from the closet and made a makeshift bed.

"Oh, sorry. But…_oh my god_." He shook his head, not believing what she just told him.

"Just don't tell anyone. Nobody knows."

"Why?" he questioned, giving her a confused look.

"For many reasons," she said, not wanting to go in depth. "I'm sleeping on the floor."

"I'll take the floor."

"Okay, I knew you were going to say that. If you didn't, I was going to take the bed anyways."

He sweatdropped. "Oh."

She winked at him and smiled. "A girl needs her beauty sleep."

He grinned at her. But he felt this unknown warm feeling deep in his chest. It made him feel weird all over. He shuddered, but for some reason, he liked this foreign feeling.

"I'm turning out the lights in 10 seconds."

"What!" He scrambled to get into the bed she made for him on the floor next to her bed.

"10, 9, 8…"

"Wait!"

"5, 4…"

"Hey, that's not fair! You just skipped six and seven!"

"0."

She flipped the switch off and settled into her bed. Kukai was pretty comfortable, considering he was sleeping on the floor.

"Hey, did you splatter paint that wall over there?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah. With Amu. She said it'll give me 'inspiration.'"

He laughed. "It's cool though."

"I guess."

When Utau was about to fall in a deep slumber, Kukai said, "Hey, Hoshina. I was thinking about what you said today. You said you were depressed and Amu had something to do with it."

Utau saddened at the thought of fight they had recently. "Thanks for reminding me, Souma."

"I'm trying to help you here! My advice would be to talk to her. I still doubt she hates you. She could never hate you. You two are the best of friends. I don't know what you two fought about but make up with her. I'm sure she doesn't like this, either. She'll understand what you have to say."

"_She'll understand what you have to say."_

That sentence was ringing in her head. Utau hoped with all her might that Amu will listen to her.

"Hey, Soccer Boy."

"Yeah, Pop Princess?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Sure thing." Kukai grinned, but he knew she couldn't see. Utau had a small smile on her face as well.

**X-x-X**

In class, Amu ignored Utau completely. When the two passed each other, Utau would glance at Amu but Amu didn't return the glance. Soon after, Utau didn't look at Amu at all. While waiting for the teacher, their friends watched Amu on one side of the room doing her homework and Utau on the other side listening to mystic.

"Geez, what's up with those two?" Yaya whined in frustration. "Usually, you can't even separate the two but now they're so cold to each other!"

"Something bad must've happened," Nagihiko noted.

"Should we go talk to them?" Kairi suggested.

"Of course!" Yaya exclaimed. "Rima, you should talk to Amu. Kukai, you get Utau."

"What! Why me?" he whined, though he was secretly happy to talk to her again.

"You have a thing for her, right?" Yaya nudged his arm. "This is a perfect chance to improve the relationship you two have!"

Kukai blushed and Yaya teased him, making him annoyed.

Little did Yaya know, their relationship had already improved into something more than just a friendship.

**X-x-X**

"Amu."

Amu turned around and found Rima standing a few feet away from her, smiling.

"What's up, Rima?" I asked, stuffing my books in my bag.

"Do you mind if I come over tonight?"

Amu looked confused at the sudden request but shrugged it off. "Sure, doesn't matter. You can come after rehearsal."

"Okay."

The two got into their own individual car and sped towards Seiyo Records. When they arrived, Amu and Rima headed inside and towards their assigned room. When they got to the room, everyone was here except for Utau and Ikuto. Rima went to Nagihiko and Amu walked over to Kukai. She needed a break from everything that had happened. Kukai's humor and personality would of definitely help relieve some stress.

"Hey, Hinamori!"

Amu smiled. "Hi, Kukai."

"Are you pumped for today's rehearsal?" he asked excitedly.

"I guess."

"Aw, come on, you have to sound like you are excited! Oh, guess what happened today in music class?" He then went on this rant about a funny story between his new friend and another classmate. Amu sniggered when Kukai said he was being teased a bit.

In the middle of Kukai's storytelling, the door was kicked open. Amu's laughter faded as she looked at who it was.

"Hey, Utau-chan!" Yaya greeted.

Utau nodded her head to acknowledge her. She made her way to sit next to Kairi, far away from where Amu was sitting. Amu rolled her eyes a bit before she heard yet another late member come through the door.

"What gives, Tsukiyomi? You're so late!"

"Sorry, had to do something."

"I'll go tell Satoru-san we're ready." Kukai stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Amu with no distraction. She looked up and saw Ikuto leaning against the wall gazing intently at her. She went pink and returned her gaze to her fingers as she fiddled with the hem of the shirt. She felt someone sit down next to her which caused her to bring her head up.

_'Holy crap, he's so close!'_

Ikuto had (somehow) settled himself in the seat next to Amu in a matter of a few seconds without Amu noticing him walk across the room. He was purposely leaned towards Amu, his left arm dangerously close to her.

"Hey." Just that simple word made Amu's heart skip a beat. Actually, just seeing him made Amu's heart flutter.

"Hi, Ikuto."

"Are you feeling ok? You seem weird today."

She brushed it off with a mock expression of being offended. "You called me weird? You're so mean!"

"You've always been weird. In a good way."

She stuck her tongue at him like a little kid and turned the other way. He tapped her shoulder that wasn't near him. Instinctively, she turned to the left and saw nobody. Puzzled, she turned to the right and Ikuto's face was _right in her face._

"Gah!" She leaned back as far as she could with her hands covering her flaming cheeks. Ikuto boomed with laughter at her reaction.

"Amu-chi seems so lovey-dovey with Ikuto!"

This made both of them quiet down and look away. Most of the members made murmurs of agreement. Yaya was teasing Amu by poking her cheek and nudging her arm.

Little did Ikuto and Amu know, Tadase was watching Ikuto's antics and Amu's reactions the whole time with an unreadable expression...

**X-x-X**

"Again!" Iori ordered.

"How many times do we have to do this?" Yaya complained.

"Until I say so. Now, come on, you're still young! You have plenty of energy, I bet!"

And so the music began as the group members sung along to it.

"Amu-chan, you're off-key! Put more feeling and emotion into the song."

Amu was extremely frustrated at herself. She was being distracted since one, Utau was right next to her and two, Ikuto _wouldn't stop staring at her_.

"Okay, ten minute break. Amu-chan, come with me."

Amu sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. She followed her manager out the door and shut it behind her. Yukari checked left and right to see if they were alone. Feeling rest assured they were, she turned to Amu.

"Amu-chan, is something wrong? You're completely not focusing today and it shows in your performance. I honestly don't care if you're daydreaming or fiddling with something as long as you're in-key and singing with emotion. Today, you were out of it and I can tell."

"I'm sorry, Iori-san, but I guess I'm just really tired."

Her manager's face softened as she gripped both of Amu's shoulders. "Amu-chan, I've known you for years and I am so glad I'm your manager. You're a great individual who has an amazing talent. I often think of you as my daughter."

Amu's face turned pink and she said, "Iori-san…"

"That's why if there's anything you want to talk about, I'll always be available to listen."

"Thank you." Amu smiled. "I appreciate it. Things just haven't been going on so well between Utau and me."

"I noticed. Do you want to talk about it?"

Amu froze for a second and said, "Thank you but it's ok."

"You know, I had a friend—best friend actually—and we got into this huge fight one day. She did something horrible to me and won't admit it. We started bickering at each other every chance we got. Soon, that faded and we began ignoring each other. Later, I found out the truth of what caused the fight. It wasn't her fault at all. However, it was too late to apologize. She had already moved and I wasn't able to contact her." Iori took in a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is make up with each other. Don't let this argument break your tight friendship with her. In the long run, would you rather have her being your friend or a stranger?"

Amu didn't say anything as she looked away.

"I'm hoping you two will make up soon because it's also hindering your performance and you know it."

"I know."

"Ok, let's head back now. We wouldn't want them to get impatient, do we?" She grinned and headed towards the door.

"Iori-san!"

Amu's manager turned around and responded, "Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled and opened the door, letting Amu in. All eyes were on them when they came through the door. Iori told them to get back to work. When Kukai passed Amu, he nudged her and asked, "What's the punishment?"

Amu stuck her tongue at him. "Stupid, I'm not in trouble."

He laughed and joked, "But you're a very troublesome girl."

Amu laughed and wasn't watching where she was going. She turned around, only to bump into someone's side.

"Sorry." She looked up and felt a blush coming.

"Be more careful, Amu," Ikuto said, in this low tone that made Amu melt.

Amu simply turned away and sped away from him, embarrassed. Ikuto looked on, confused at her reaction. He shrugged and followed Amu inside the recording room.

**X-x-X**

Utau walked out of the company, completely exhausted and sad. She missed talking with her best friend. Even worse, Rima was her ride home but something came up so Rima was unable to drive her. Now she had no ride home. She thought which would be better: walking home or risk being recognized on a bus. Walking was better, she finally decided.

When she had walking for about five minutes so far, a car pulled up next her. Being extremely cautious, she sped her walking, hoping she could escape.

"Hey, you're just going ignore me?"

She raised an eyebrow and turned on her heel. "Souma?"

"Yup, the one and only!" Kukai got out of his car and walked towards Utau. She never noticed how tall and handsome he was until now. Maybe the events from that night changed her mind...? "What were you doing?"

"Walking home," she replied.

"Don't you have a car?"

"Rima was my ride home today but turns out, she wasn't able to drive me home."

"Oh." Kukai took a glance at his phone and suggested, "Wanna get a ride from me? I have plenty of free time."

"It's ok. I don't want to bother you."

"You're not. Like I said, I have lots of free time. I'll treat you to a nice big bowl of ramen too."

"Great, if you insist. You're paying for everything I eat though when we go get ramen." Utau smirked as she walked past Kukai and to his car. Kukai shook his head, chuckling to himself.

**X-x-X**

"Another bowl. Same toppings and everything."

"God, woman, how much can you eat?" Kukai checked his wallet to see if he had enough cash on him.

"It's not like you're poor." Utau adjusted her hat as she waited for her bowl of ramen.

"At this rate, I will be." Kukai took his sunglasses off and loudly slurped his noodles. Utau grimaced at his behavior. She looked at her surroundings to pass the time. When she was looking at a painting, Kukai pulled her out of her daze. "Hey, how have you been?"

Utau narrowed her eyes. "Be more specific."

He finished his noodles and pushed the bowl away from him. He sighed, content, and patted his stomach. "You know what I mean. It's about you and Hinamori."

Utau rested her chin on the palm of her hand as the elbow rested on the table surface. "There's nothing much. You saw how we were acting towards each other today."

"You guys didn't even look at each other today! Hoshina, at least attempt or do _something_."

"But she'll never listen!" She slammed her hands on the table. "All this time, I've been hiding this huge secret from her! You think it's easy to just tell the truth right now? She'll never forgive me!"

Kukai's eyes were wide from her outburst.

Utau breathed heavily, her shoulders slumping after her steam ran out. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"The last part of what you said was wrong. She _will_ forgive you. You two are practically sisters. Even if it'll take a while, she'll forgive you."

"But what if she doesn't?" Utau whispered.

"Then we'll see what happens."

Utau glared at him. "You're not helping."

"Don't think hypothetically. Think of things you're certain of."

She looked at him blankly. "Normal people will say "What if this person does this?" or "What if blah blah blah?" You can't be certain of things until it happens. That's why humans think hypothetically."

"Fine, I'll reword my phrase. Think optimistically in every situation."

Utau blinked at him. "You're such a kid." The man handed Utau her bowl of ramen. She blew at the noodles suspended in the air by her chopsticks.

"I am not a kid!" Kukai fumed.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm older than you," Kukai pointed out.

"I'm wiser than you," Utau argued.

"At least I'm not the one who's lying to my best friend!"

Utau's chopsticks slammed down on her bowl and that's when Kukai knew he crossed the line.

"Wait, Hoshina—"

Utau stood up and left without a word. Kukai smacked his head repeatedly. "I'm so stupid! And I didn't even get to convince her to talk to Hinamori! I hope Mashiro will get Hinamori to talk to Hoshina..."

**X-x-X**

"How's Ami doing?" Rima asked as she and Amu walked towards this cafe down the street.

"She's doing well. She really likes living with Hoshina-san. I'll be visiting her as soon as my schedule isn't that full."

"That's good." Rima smiled and opened the cafe door for Amu. They ordered their food and took a table by the window where it's far from everyone else.

Rima took a sip of her cappuccino, and breathed contently. "We haven't had just alone time between the two of us for a while."

"I know. With the new album coming out and everything and school, we've both been really busy."

"So what's been going on with your life?" Rima asked, taking a bite out of her warm muffin.

"Nothing much. Just the same old every day."

Rima nodded understandingly. "I'm sure it'll get more exciting." She winked. "Hey, I'm planning a girls' night out this weekend since I think all the girls' weekends are open. How about it?"

"Sure. I think I need it."

"I completely agree. You should get more sleep and take care of yourself more." Rima pointedly stared at the dark circles under Amu's eyes.

Amu waved her hand dismissively. "I'm just a light sleeper."

"Huh, is that so?" Rima sipped her beverage. "Hey, do you mind inviting Utau? I wanna tell everyone the details in person and I also have some business with them. Could you help me by telling Utau?"

Amu frowned a little but this didn't go unnoticed by Rima.

"What's wrong?" Rima took another bite of her muffin.

Amu cupped her hands around the drink, warming her cold hands. "I don't think it's a good idea. I'll ask Nadeshiko or someone else to help you."

"I have some business to attend to with the rest of the girls but with Utau, I don't have any business with her at the moment."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't tell her yourself in person."

"What's up with you two? I've been starting to notice that you and Utau are ignoring each other."

"Is that why you told me to invite her personally?" Amu glared at her good friend.

Rima looked away. "I wanted to help." As much as Rima want Amu all to herself, she knew deep inside that Utau was the closest to Amu.

"I don't need help."

"Then when are you two going to make up?"

"When she knows she's wrong and comes to me first."

"That's so selfish!" Rima exclaimed, now angry. Amu widened her eyes at Rima's outburst. Very rarely was Rima mad at Amu and even if she was angry, she would just quietly fume at Amu.

"Hey, Rima, calm down—"

"What do you mean 'calm down'? It's not all about you! Did you even try to put yourself in Utau's shoes? It's probably hard for her as well to come up to you first," she fumed.

"How is this any of your business?" Now Amu was starting to get irritated. Even though the two were in a secluded corner near the window, some people started to stare.

"Of course it's my business! How I can just watch you two become complete strangers? I know both of you are at fault, whether or not you think otherwise; in every fight, each person is wrong in some way so don't even _think_ you're right and that you're the innocent one of the situation because you are absolutely _not_." Rima took in huge gulps of air after her vehement rant.

Amu looked at Rima with shock. Never had Rima been like this, to _anyone_.

Amu abruptly stood up. "I think our conversation is over." She gathered her stuff quickly and walked away from her table, leaving Rima even madder.

"You're always like this!" Rima's loud accusation made Amu halt. "You always run away from your problems and just do nothing except watch what happens. You never try to do something to _change_ the problem and maybe even _solve_ the problem as well. Take action for once in your life and take the initiative to talk things out!

The door of the cafe was slammed shut the next second.

**X-x-X**

**(1) new message!**

**To:** Rima  
**From:** Kukai

sorry mashiro! i screwed up pretty bad with hoshina

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

Go shoot yourself.

**To:** Rima  
**From:** Kukai

-gasps- how could u do that to me?

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

I just can.

**To:** Rima  
**From:** Kukai

bleh. :P  
did u have any luck w/ hinamori?

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

To be honest, I screwed up pretty bad too.

**To:** Rima  
**From:** Kukai

ur such a hypocrite mashiro!

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

STFU. I am NOT happy right now.

**To:** Rima  
**From:** Kukai

whoa, what happened to U?

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

Amu.

**To:** Rima  
**From:** Kukai

did something happen between u 2?

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

Obviously.  
I tried to make her go to Utau but we got into a fight instead. I just hope my "words of wisdom" made Amu think a bit about what she's doing and how it's wrong.

**To:** Rima  
**From: **Kukai

i spoke a few wise words or two to hoshina but idk if she listened to them. i'm sure hinamori will think bout ur words. and i'm sure ur a great friend to hinamori.  
what did u say to her?

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

Words.

**To:** Rima  
**From:** Kukai

no, u said stuff about elephants. srsly, what?

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

None of your business.

**To:** Rima  
**From:** Kukai

ur so mean!

**To:** Kukai  
**From:** Rima

Bye.

**X-x-X**

Adept hands flew across the keys as a beautiful melody soared across the room. The pianist had her honey-colored eyes closed as she played on and on. Her hair swayed as her head bobbed up and down slowly to the dynamics.

Then something crossed her mind and her fingers slammed into random keys, making the melody crash to the ground. She buried her face in her hands.

"This is ridiculous," Amu murmured, agitated by the fact that Utau is still in her mind. She decided to retire for the night—despite it being 8, which was the earliest time she even _thought_ of going to bed—and so she headed towards her room.

Before she did, she decided to just get out some old notebooks with lyrics in them for inspiration for tomorrow. She went into her closet and kneeled down. She dug her hands through the boxes and pulled out a medium-sized box.

She opened it and pulled the first thing out, which was the notebook with her lyrics. After pulling the rest of the notebooks, she was going to close the box before she saw a photo album. She took it out and opened it to the first page.

She remembered now. This album was solely dedicated to only Utau and Amu. The first page was when they were babies. Of course they didn't know each other until they were kids but Utau and Amu wanted pictures from when they were born and the present time. So for the next half hour, she flipped through the pages, reminiscing and laughing about all the times they shared together and all the memories that were created.

She reached the last picture. It was taken just last week. They both were hugging each other and making funny faces at the camera.

How did so much change since last week?

Yukari's words floated to Amu's thoughts. Amu really wanted to have Utau as her friend. It would absolutely be stupid if a silly fight broke their friendship. Rima's words stung the most. She played what Rima said earlier today over and over again like a broken record.

That's when Amu decided what to do.

She got up and sprinted out of the room. She grabbed her keys and put on her shoes. She slammed and locked the door to her apartment and then she was in her car in a flash.

**X-x-X**

Utau twirled her hair around, bored out of her mind. Maybe she should've just let Kukai's insult—her mind says it was a _fact_—slide. At least then, she could've had something to do since he's Kukai.

She laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe she can just sleep and forget her troubles. But alas, sleep did not come. She turned on her side and found herself staring at the splatter-painted wall Amu and she painted. Utau zoned out and her mind took a walk on memory lane.

_"Why are we doing this again? For fun because we couldn't find anything to do on a Saturday afternoon?" Utau sarcastically questioned._

"You can go shopping tomorrow, Utau. And it's to give you inspiration," Amu simply answered.

"How will this give me inspiration?" Utau flung neon pink paint at the wall.

"Because the wall is interesting."

Utau gave Amu a blank stare. "That's what'll get my mind thinking?"

"Yup." Amu splattered purple paint on the wall.

Utau looked at Amu like she was crazy before resuming her painting.

Half an hour later, they were finished. The wall was truly a spectacle to see.

"It's so cool!" Amu squealed like a little girl.

Utau rolled her eyes but secretly agreed that she thought the wall looked amazing.

When Utau wasn't looking, Amu sunk her hand into the bright sky blue paint can. With a mischievous grin plastered on her face, she raised her hand from the can and crept towards Utau from behind. Amu slapped Utau's butt, leaving a neon blue handprint on her old jeans.

Utau gasped as her hands flew to her butt. She snapped her hand around and spotted Amu, now a few feet away, grinning. Her painted hand was held up in the air, making Utau twitch her eyebrow.

"Amu..." she dangerously drawled out. (?) "You are so_ dead!" Utau sunk her hand in pink paint and then chased after Amu around the room. Amu squealed in excitement as she escaped from Utau's awaiting hands._

Utau remembered that day clearly. She had so much fun and didn't regret not going to the mall. She had fun.

She rose from her bed and proceeded to her closet. She pushed all her clothes to the left, trying to find something all the way in the back of the closet. She fished out what she was looking for and smiled.

Her hands held the same pair of old jeans she wore when Amu and she painted her "inspirational" wall. The handprint was still evident. Utau didn't throw it out like she usually would for any other article of clothing. She _couldn't_ throw it out because it represented a precious memory.

Utau sat down on her bed with the pair of pants on her lap. Her thoughts drifted to today in the ramen shop. Kukai's optimistic words left a mark in her brain. She couldn't forget what he said.

Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe Amu _will_ forgive her.

Deciding it's now or never, she stood up and grabbed her keys and threw a pair of shoes on. When she was all set and ready to leave, she opened the front door.

What she wasn't expecting was Amu to be right in front of her, her pointer finger hovering over the doorbell.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" Utau was clearly shocked.

"Uh..." Amu wasn't prepared. She thought she was before she was about to ring the doorbell but now that Utau was in front of her, the words she wanted to say were stuck in her throat. Amu took a deep breath and said, "I came here to apologize."

Utau gave Amu a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

Amu sighed but continued. "I'm sorry for being cold to you these last few days. I was being very childish. Someone told me a story and hearing that, I realized I didn't want to lose a great friend like you." Amu bowed and said, "I'm sorry." She lifted her head and saw Utau looking at her with a shocked expression. "That's all I wanted to say. Bye, Utau." Amu turned on her heel and began to walk away from Utau's condo.

"'I'm sorry'? Why are you apologizing?" Utau yelled. "There's no reason for you to say sorry!"

Amu stopped and turned around to face her friend, to listen to what she had to say.

"Everything is my fault. _I_ was the one who caused our fight._ I_ was the one who was with your parents on the day they died."

Amu's blood ran cold. "_What_?" Amu began walking towards Utau.

"That day, I was with your parents at your house because they wanted to hold a surprise party for you."

"Me?"

Utau nodded. "It was to congratulate you on releasing your first solo single."

"They were planning a party for me?" Amu asked incredulously, her voice cracking at the end.

"I was helping them plan the party. We were going to have so many decorations, games, singing and dancing... So many people were going to come," she rambled. "But then three men broke through the back door."

Amu's jaw went down in horror. "Oh my god."

"They wanted money. Then they noticed me, the famous "Hoshina Utau," she spat bitterly. "They changed their mind and just decided to hold me hostage. They thought your parents were my parents. The men demanded money from your parents."

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you, Utau."

"Don't sympathize because what happened next was all my fault." Utau's voice rose and the sobs came. "I wanted your parents to get away safely. I kept screaming at them, provoking them with profanities, and I was so damn stupid for doing that." The tears fell from Utau's eyes like the beginning droplets of rain before a storm.

"The men were furious. Their initial goal was money but afterwards, they just wanted to kill us and get the money as well. So they started to burn the house down and began to steal money and anything from the house that was valuable. Then we heard sirens which made the robbers panic."

Amu's expression was unfathomable the whole time she was retelling a memory. "They killed my parents." Her question came out as a statement because Amu was so sure that the men did indeed kill her beloved parents.

Utau shook her head as more tears fell. "In the end, they still wanted more money and wanted to abduct me but this time, they would threaten my real parents. Your parents wouldn't let it happen. Your dad charged at them but he was thrown to the side. When he tried to defend your mother and me again, they shot him."

Amu visibly paled. "They shot my dad." This was too much.

"They shot his arm so he was still living. At this point, the police cars were closer and the house was suffocating. The flames were as high as the ceilings as it started to burn the top floors as well. They left with the money. They left us stuck in the burning house.

"A burning piece of house fell on me, preventing me from moving. My clothes started to burn and I was terrified. Your mom then saved my life by removing the burning object from me and putting out the embers on my clothes. She ushered me to the only window that wasn't surrounded by flames. She forced me out the window since she saw I was reluctant to go. When I was safely outside, I extend my arm but she didn't take it. She told she was going back to save her husband."

Amu's face held no expression the entire time Utau spoke. Utau, on the other hand, had tears streaming down her already tear-stained cheeks.

"I tried to go after her but it was too late. Another part of the house fell, blocking me from going into the house again. I could still see your mom through the haze. She was looking at me before she disappeared. I never found out what her expression was. But she told me this before she went back for your father. 'Take care of Amu and tell her that her mother and father have always loved her dearly.'" Utau's voice cracked at the end as she cried once again.

"She said that? So she knew she was going to die," Amu bluntly stated in a dull tone with a straight face.

"Amu—"

"And so you just watched her die right in front of her eyes."

"Amu, listen to me, I tried—" At this point, Utau was pleading with tears falling freely from her eyes.

"But you didn't try hard enough," Amu deadpanned. Her eyes were stone hard; her face wiped out any hint of an expression. Amu turned around and began to walk away.

"Amu, wait!" Utau grabbed her arm and spun Amu around. She was shocked to see Amu looking at her with a venomous glare.

"I don't want to see your face right now so just _leave me alone_." Amu yanked her arm away roughly and stomped off, her boots tapping loudly against the ground with each step.

Utau slumped to the ground, looking down. "I knew it wouldn't work and yet I tried. In the end, I only got hurt." She buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What should I do?"

**X-x-X**

Amu stopped the engine and proceeded to get out of the car. She walked over to the tombstone and knelt down.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. You must be wondering why I'm here so late at night, huh? I've been real busy lately and..." Amu touched her mother's name, tracing the outline of the letters. "Everything is just falling apart." Before she knew it, she had knelt down to the right of the stone and hugged it from the side. Tears cascaded down her face. She sobbed into the stone, overwhelmed by the anger, sadness, everything.

"Why did you have to leave me?"

The wind howled in response as Amu wept.

**X-x-X**

**INTENSE STUFF YO. :O **

**I was gonna add Ikuto at the end when Amu was crying but nah. Kinda ruins it because would Ikuto really be there at the right time in the right place at that moment? The chances are slim to nothing.**

**Hope you enjoyed this uberly long chapter! (: I think it's longer than the chapter when Amu and Ikuto had their "Date" :O Because I have 20 pages on Microsoft Word.**

**I made this chapter extra long as an apology and added more drama and goodyness to the story~ It took me such a long time to write. But I hope it was maybe worth the wait?**

**Review! (:**


	16. Midnight Getaway

**My goal is to finish this story before 2012. (No pun intended.) **

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Layla's Lancaster, Foxgrl18, Tsukiyomi Macey, Tsukiyomi Yuji, Jen567, TheHyuugaaMegumii, FlowerFairy9751, Sukiya62, xyueuchihax, Starpower01, candycloud8, nab2000, gkanimefan, amutofanstarsky101, lilpopsplash, Megane Becky-chan

**NOTE: **Many of you are mad at Amu for being mad at Utau. (lol xD) But it's real life (or at least, I'm trying to make it somewhat realistic). Who wouldn't be mad after finding this out from their best friend? Amu's parents died when they were with Utau, for god's sake! And Utau has been keeping this secret for what, 5 years? (I can't even remember. -.-) So you have to understand it's natural for Amu to feel angry and upset.

**Another secret is revealed in this chapter! And some hot juicy stuff is gonna happen~ Hope you enjoy it! (:**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 15-x-X**_

_Amu stopped the engine and proceeded to get out of the car. She walked over to the tombstone and knelt down._

_"Hey, Mom, Dad. You must be wondering why I'm here so late at night, huh? I've been real busy lately and..." Amu touched her mother's name, tracing the outline of the letters. "Everything is just falling apart." Before she knew it, she had knelt down to the right of the stone and hugged it from the side. Tears cascaded down her face. She sobbed into the stone, overwhelmed by the anger, sadness, everything._

_"Why did you have to leave me?"_

_The wind howled in response as Amu wept._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Midnight Getaway**

**Normal POV**

"Where are Amu-chi and Utau-chi?" Yaya asked, looking around the recording room.

"They both called in sick today," Iori, their manager, informed.

Kukai and Rima looked at each other at the same time, thinking the same thing—did something bad happen between them? Ikuto caught their shared looks and knew something was up. He sighed, knowing he had to skip his naptime to visit his sister's condo. Tadase narrowed his eyes. He's noticed the tension between the two for a while now and now they're both "sick"? He decided to visit Amu with her being sick as an excuse.

"We should all visit them both!" Yaya suggested, pumping her fist in the air.

Ikuto and Tadase looked up, panic in their eyes, both thinking simultaneously, _'No, that means I won't be able to talk to Utau/Amu privately!'_

"That's probably not a good idea," Nadeshiko commented. "Let them rest for a day before we visit them."

The two boys thanked Nadeshiko mentally. Now all they had to do was wait until the end of practice.

**X-x-X**

The doorbell rang, waking Utau up from her slumber. Annoyed, she threw her covers back. She took her time putting on her slippers but then the piercing noises of the doorbell repeated rang. Sputtering profanities under her breath, she stomped to the door and roughly opened it before checking who it was first. She was so damn ready to kick her visitor's sorry ass. Her anger dissipated and confusion replaced it.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"You look like a mess," he noted, stepping in her condo.

"It's not my fault I just woke up from my nap." She attempted to comb her hair as she closed the door.

"It's six in the evening. Good thing I woke you up."

She rolled her eyes, heading to the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

"Milk," he automatically answered, settling down in her couch.

She smiled to herself as she poured him a glass of milk. His tastes never changed. She made herself some hot tea and threw some cookies onto a platter. She set the refreshments on the coffee table between them before sitting down herself.

"So what brings you here?" she questioned, feeling her hands instantly warm from the heat radiating from the cup. She blew softly, watching the steam disappear for a moment before taking a sip, sighing contently.

"It's about Amu."

It was a good thing she was about to set the cup back down because her hand dropped, making the teacup crash into the saucer as some tea spilled. She cursed and got some tissues to wipe the spill.

"I thought we went over this before," Utau said, cleaning her mess slowly.

"I thought it was fine. At first. But something's definitely up because both you and Amu called in sick. Also, you reaction just now confirmed my suspicions."

Utau sighed and sat back, clutching her cup of tea in her thin, fragile hands. "I told her everything."

He stopped munching on the cookie. "Everything?"

She shook her head. "Just about her parents."

"Why didn't you?"

"She didn't ask," Utau simply said, finding a lame excuse. "Besides, it's too much in one night."

"How did Amu react?"

Utau averted her eyes and responded quietly, "She hates me now."

"Tell me what happened last night."

She sighed for the millionth time that hour and finished her cup of tea. She gazed at the picture frame attached to the wall to her left before telling Ikuto her story.

**X-x-X**

"T-Tadase-kun?"

Amu's jaw dropped to the floor, her hand still on the doorknob of the front door. Her hair was a wreck and she was still in her pajamas. She mentally smacked herself for not changing beforehand.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Uh, yeah, of course you can! Come in, please." She moved out of the way so he could walk in. "Um, did you want to talk about something?"

"Well, I heard you were sick, so here." He held out a large bouquet of flowers, consisting of daffodils and daisies. "Just something to cheer you up."

"Aw, thank you so much!" she gushed, taking the flowers from him. "I'll put it in a vase. Make yourself comfortable. Want anything to drink?" she asked, walking towards her kitchen.

"Just water is fine."

As Amu searched for a vase and got the snacks, Tadase observed his surroundings. _'This is a nice and cozy apartment.' _His eyes stopped on a shelf that held endless frames of pictures. He walked over to it and examined each one. One had Amu as a little girl holding hands with a man and a woman. That must've been her parents. Another was a girl who resembled Amu. _'That's probably her sister,' _he mused. However, the majority of the photos were of Utau and Amu. He smiled, knowing their friendship must've gone back to when they were toddlers.

His eyes traveled to the lower shelf and he noticed the picture frame wasn't upright but faced down. Checking to see if Amu was back yet, he bent down and flipped the frame over.

His eyes widened. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, then this was—

"Tadase-kun, what are you doing?" Amu asked curiously, setting down the drinks and food on the table.

He abruptly erected his posture and spluttered incoherent excuses. "I-I'm just looking at your pictures! You and Hoshina-san are in many of them."

"Yeah…she is," she agreed softly, staring into space. She sat down and sipped her tea.

Tadase let out a sigh of relief before sitting down onto the couch himself. He took two gulps of water before saying, "How've you been, Amu-chan?"

"Great, yourself?" she said, grinning, thinking she could fool him with her façade.

He frowned. "Anyone can see through that lie."

Her smile faltered. "Haha, I guess you got me."

"I'm serious, Amu-can. Are you ok?"

Her eyebrow arched. Since when did he care about her affairs? "I'm just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately," she admitted sheepishly.

"Amu-chan, is something going on between you and Hoshina-san?" he blurted out, wanting to get down to business.

She choked on her tea, slightly alarming Tadase. He waited until her coughing subsided. Once she calmed down, she said, "Tadase-kun, what exactly do you mean?"

"Did you know both you and Hoshina-san called in sick today?"

"Maybe we're both actually sick," she casually suggested, finishing off the last of her cookie.

He gave her a doubtful look but said, "And when your manager told us, Mashiro-san and Souma-kun gave each other 'a look.' That's when I knew something was up."

She set down her cup and pursed her lips. "Tadase-kun, why do you care so much?"

"…I don't even know myself. But Amu-chan, I do care about you. Like I said, I was a real jerk to you before but I want to redeem myself. I was such a greedy brat last month but I'm changing my ways."

"Tadase-kun," she said, his words warming her heart.

"Do you want to talk about your troubles?"

She looked down and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

He let out a sigh but smiled. "That's all right. When you feel the need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a warm smile.

Taken off guard by her smile, he stuttered, "U-Um, could you come with me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "To where?"

"Well, you seem pretty bummed out so you should do something fun to clear your mind." He stood up, extending his hand. "Shall we?"

She grinned and took his hand. After they got ready (the usual disguises), Tadase opened the door for Amu. He gave one last look at the last picture frame he glanced upon before Amu had interrupted him.

'_Can't be…' _But he knew it was the truth. He closed the door behind him and locked it. His hand lingered on the doorknob. His mind went back to the picture in Amu's living room…a picture of a boy and a girl in a park on a sunny day. Just a typical childhood memory of any child. But not in Tadase's eyes.

'…_but it's true. Amu and Ikuto knew each other since they were kids.'_

**X-x-X**

"Amu said that?"

Utau gravely nodded, already feeling the waterworks come on. _'When did I become this weak?' _"After she said that, she left."

"Wow." Ikuto sat back against the sofa, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I know," Utau agreed.

"That's not what I was talking about. I was referring to _you_."

"What about me?" she asked, sending him a confused look.

"When I said, 'wow,' I meant, 'Wow, I can't believe you're still here.'"

"This is my home…?" she said, not sure where he was going at.

"No, stupid." Utau shot daggers at him. "That's not what I meant. Why aren't you talking to Amu right this minute? Make up with her."

"You always think these things are so simple."

"It's definitely not impossible. You're thinking the exact opposite, am I right? Utau, you have to face your fears. This isn't like you. Where's the Utau I know that's headstrong, doesn't give a shit what people say about her, and confident?"

"Ikuto, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Tell her everything."

She sighed, completely exasperated at him. "Like I said, easier said than done."

"Like I said, it's definitely not impossible."

"Ikuto, to be honest…" Utau clutched the cup in her hands, watching the liquid subtly swish back and forth. "I guess I'm just scared." She laughed humorlessly. "I have been. Every time I spill the beans to Amu, I feel relieved that she wasn't _that _mad. Well, except last night."

"Then why are you scared now?"

"I guess I'm scared of losing our friendship," she confessed.

Ikuto sighed. "You and I both know Amu wouldn't just do that."

"That's not the only thing. If I persuade her to listen and if she somehow forgives me, I feel like I should explain something else to her…" she trailed off, her fingers fidgeting.

"What's that something?" Ikuto questioned, not liking where this was going.

"I was there when Ami was kidnapped."

**X-x-X**

Amu drank the last of her Coke, completely bloated. Tadase had gone to get them ice cream (in Amu's opinion, he was spoiling her _too _much), leaving Amu to hum quietly to herself on the bench. She sat back, using her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding lights the attractions gave off.

It was just so _ironic _that she was here of all places with Tadase. Where were they, you ask? They were at the exact same place just a month ago, except they went with different partners. Yup, they were at the amusement park.

"_Here?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Amu closed the car door, glancing at Tadase with an are-you-kidding-me look. She didn't mean to be offensive but hey, she had a good reason to give that look._

"_I know the last time we were here, some bad stuff happened but just for today, can you forget the past? I brought you here today to have fun—to forget your troubles for a while." He glanced at her, his cheeks a bit red._

_Amu gently smiled at him. She could never forget what he did to her but just for today… "Thanks, Tadase-kun, I appreciate what you're doing." She took a deep breath, gazing at the bright lights of the amusement park. "Shall we go?"_

_He returned the smile, relief flooding his features as he took her hand._

Her legs swished back and forth as she looked at the night sky. It was almost time to leave since the park was closing very soon. Just as she thought that, Tadase returned with the ice cream cones. She thanked him and they quietly ate on the bench, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey," Amu said, breaking their silence.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

**X-x-X**

Tadase opened the car door, letting Amu out. She stepped out of the car and gave him a smile. "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem. I'll walk you to the door."

Amu shook her head. "It's fine. I can manage. Thank you though. And really, I mean it. Thanks for making my day less crappy," she said, laughing without humor. "If you didn't come cheer me up, I think I would've been rolled up in a ball in a corner, bawling my eyes out," she joked.

Tadase took a step forward and his arms enveloped around Amu. Shocked, Amu didn't hug back or resist against his tight hold.

"T-Tada—"

"Amu-chan, you don't deserve any of the pain you're feeling."

"Wha—"

He pulled back, staring at Amu's bright red face. "I don't know what happened but it pains me to see you so upset. As a friend, I want to help you in any way I can. So please, if there's anything you need to talk about or anything in general, don't hesitate to ask."

"Tadase-kun, you really are kind." Amu sent him a smile and said, "Thank you."

The two parted and Tadase watched Amu ascend the stairs, walking towards her apartment door. He got in the car and turned the ignition.

"As a lover, I would do so much more to comfort you," he whispered to himself as he drove away from the apartment.

Amu walked towards the front door of her apartment, letting out a deep breath. With what has happened since the beginning of the school year, she's surprised she's still not in trauma or something. Her steps suddenly halt as she noticed a dark figure slouched near the door.

"Yo."

"Ikuto?" Amu said, surprised by his presence. He was lounging on the floor, his back against the wall. "How long were you here for?"

"A while." He stood up, dusting off any dirt.

"You should've called me or something. I would've come back."

"I doubt you would've left Tadase."

"You saw?" Her breathing stopped. _'Did he see him hug me?'_

"Yup," he answered, popping the 'p.'

"He came to see how I was doing," she said, feeling like she should inform him of that, not wanting any misunderstandings to rise.

"And then you guys went on a date."

"Ikuto, I thought I told you I didn't like Tadase like that."

"Then what was that hug about?" he said, taking a step forward. Amu could make out his eyes; they flashed with annoyance and anger.

"You're jealous," Amu stated. She didn't have any doubts about that. His actions, his words…they scream jealousy. From the bottom of her stomach, she felt butterflies swarm, creating this warm feeling.

"As if," he scoffed as Amu opened the door to her apartment. "I was just—"

"Would you like to come in?" Amu said, shooting him a small smile. "Sorry you had to wait so long."

"I was explaining something, y'know," he started but entered her home nonetheless.

**X-x-X**

Utau rummaged through her bag, trying to locate her cell phone.

**(1) new message!**

She settled herself on her bed and opened the text, wondering who it was from.

**To: **Utau

**From: **Kukai

hey hoshina!

**To: **Kukai

**From: **Utau

what do you want, souma?

**To: **Utau

**From: **Kukai

so mean! i was just saying hi :'(

**To: **Kukai

**From: **Utau

hi.

**To: **Utau

**From: **Kukai

HI! :)

'_Honestly, he's such a kid,' _Utau thought, rolling her eyes, but couldn't help the tips of her lips moving upward.

**To: **Utau

**From: **Kukai

look outside your balcony.

Confused, Utau turned her head towards her balcony. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet. She shoved the door open and stepped out, feeling the chilly weather. "Holy shit, Souma? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yo!" He flashed a grin and gave her a thumbs-up. "How's it goin'?"

"How did you even get up here?" she asked in disbelief, completely disregarding his question. "My home isn't exactly on the first floor of this building."

"That's something for me to know and for you to never find out." He winked at her.

She glared at him. "You could've come through the lobby."

"I wanted to surprise you, though." He pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "Why did you even come here? It's late."

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he admitted, abashed. "Your manager said you called in sick but…you aren't really sick, are you?"

At first, Utau blushed when he confessed about wanting to see how she was doing, but it disappeared by the end of his sentence. "What do you mean about that, Souma?" She desperately tried to act clueless, hoping he wouldn't ask about Amu. She was upset enough reliving the experience when Ikuto came but she didn't want to retell her story a second time.

"Don't lie to me. I know something happened between you and Hinamori."

"And why does this matter to you?" Utau mumbled quietly.

"Because both of you are my friends. And I'm worried about you, Utau."

This took her by surprise. "Me? Why?"

"Lately, you've been depressed. When we first met, you were feisty, so blatantly blunt that you were sometimes rude, and confident. I liked that about you. You're an admirable person…"

Utau's lip quivered and her legs collapsed beneath her. She sobbed uncontrollably, her hands covering her face. She wanted to scream and wash away all her worries. If only, if only. When did things become so screwed up and complicated?

Kukai bent down and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his warm hold. She clutched onto his sweatshirt as her tears stained his clothing.

"…but sometimes it's necessary to just cry to your heart's desire."

"I'm so damn weak. I'm such a coward," Utau muttered, mostly to herself.

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak."

Utau just continued to cry and cry. Kukai rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just let it all out." He kissed her hair and tightened his hold around her. "Everything's going to be fine."

**X-x-X**

"So why did you come here, anyways?" Amu asked, sitting down on the sofa next to him.

"Why, you don't want me here? I'm so hurt by your words!" Ikuto brought his hand to his heart and gave a mocked gasp, making Amu roll her eyes.

"Honestly."

"I was just visiting a sick person. But I don't think said person is exactly ill."

"Maybe I just needed a break," Amu casually suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"I highly doubt that. Since when did Hinamori Amu take a day off from music?"

"Look, it's none of your business. I _chose_ to skip work today."

"You know, Utau's pretty upset, too," Ikuto suddenly said, startling Amu a bit.

"Oh."

"That's it? 'Oh'?"

"Well, what do want me to say?"

"Something other than 'oh'."

"This is getting absolutely nowhere." She sat back, folded her arms across her chest as her feet rested on the surface of the coffee table in front of her. After a few moments of silence, Amu quietly said, "Hey, Ikuto. Did you know about Utau and my parents?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't know the details but I knew."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Amu said, slightly hurt.

"Because that's Utau's job. And she finally told you."

"And I just left her."

"Can't blame you. If that happened to me, I bet I would've acted more angrily." Ikuto sighed and ruffled her hair. "Just don't be mad at her forever. Look at it from her perspective, too."

"I'm not _mad _at her for not doing anything to save my parents. I'm mad that she didn't tell me sooner."

"She was scared."

The words hung in the silent air as the two sat next to each other. Ikuto glanced over at Amu under his eyelashes and noticed her distant, solemn look. He sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Amu. She looked at his hand and then at him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Come on." Without waiting for her hand, he grasped onto her hand and pulled her up and into his chest.

"Hey!" She tried to push him away but his arms trapped her in his cage. "Let me go, idiot!"

He chuckled. "We're going to go somewhere."

"At this hour?"

"Yup."

**X-x-X**

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"God damn it, Ikuto, you're starting to piss me off."

"PMSing much?"

Amu whacked him upside the head.

"Ow."

"Good."

They've been driving for ten minutes and it seemed as if he was just driving to…_nowhere_. In Amu's eyes, he was taking random turns here and there and started to question if he had any sense of direction.

Amu leaned back against the car seat and closed her eyes, enjoying the wind blowing past her face. Her arm was outside the window and her fingers drummed against the side door to a random song that popped in her head. "Spread my wings out into the dark. I'll fly away on a trip to your heart…"

"You want to go to my heart?" Ikuto said, smirking. "I'll _gladly _let you."

"Oh my god, shut up." Amu's face grew red at his suggestive tone. "It's just a song."

Ikuto laughed. "It's so much fun teasing you."

Again, Amu felt that familiar painful pang in her heart. Was she only a toy to him?

"Hey, open your eyes."

She did as she was told and looked outside. Her eyes widened. "Where are we?"

"On the highway."

"It's…beautiful."

During the daytime, Amu would've driven through the highway without thinking much about it. She's never driven through the highway at night though. There were lampposts at every ten feet interval that illuminated the way to your destination.

"Now we're going on the bridge."

The bridge was simply magnificent. Lights streamed down the outlines of the bridge, lighting up the whole place.

"You've never seen this before?" Ikuto questioned.

Amu shook her head. "I don't really drive anywhere much, especially at night."

"Then you're missing out on a lot." Ikuto turned the steering wheel as he switched lanes. "I always drive at night to take my mind off things. The highway is especially pretty at night."

Amu smiled. "Thanks for showing me this, Ikuto. It may look like any highway but at this moment, it's really pretty."

They kept on driving for another half hour or so before they exited the highway.

"Where to, now?"

"Geez, be a bit patient, Amu," Ikuto teased.

"Jerk."

**X-x-X**

"We're here," Ikuto announced.

Amu hopped out of the car and gave him a questioning look. "The beach?"

He nodded and grasped her hand, dragging her towards the sand.

"Why at night?"

"Because it's romantic." He glanced back at her, giving her a seductive smirk, causing Amu to turn red. She rolled her eyes at him but she couldn't help but stare at his features that were lit up by the moon, making me all the more handsome.

When they reached the sand, they both took off their shoes and stepped onto the sand. Amu could feel the wind blowing her hair and the sand slipping between her toes. She hadn't been here since forever—and it was her first time to go to the beach at night—and it felt so refreshing.

Before their feet touched the water, Ikuto let go of Amu's hand and began to remove his shirt. Amu shrieked and turned around as her hands flew to her eyes. "Give me a warning at least!"

"So you _want _to see me shirtless, _Amu-chan_?" She felt herself pulled back into a well-built (naked) chest and blushed even harder.

"N-No, you pervert!"

He hummed in response and just hugged her from behind. She waited for him to do something but he just continued to embrace her.

"Um, Ikuto?"

"Let's go swim."

"Huh?" Amu turned around and focused on his face because if her eyes traveled down, Ikuto would never let her live it down.

"We're going for a midnight swim."

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit," she pointed out, as if it was obvious.

"Take off your shirt and shorts. Or even better, let's skinny dip."

Blood boiled to the tips of head as Amu repeatedly hit Ikuto. "You _pervert_!"

He laughed. "I kid, I kid. Then take off your shirt. You'll still be wearing a bra. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt before."

Her jaw dropped and slapped his arm. "What!"

"It'll be fine, promise. It's at night too. The point I brought you here is to have fun."

Hesitant, Amu agreed but not before demanding him to look away. Ikuto shook his head, chuckling, but did so nevertheless. When she gave him the ok to look, he turned around and his eyes widened slightly.

"What are you staring at?" She crossed her arms across her chest in a stubborn manner. However, this just pushed her chest up more and perverted thoughts ran through Ikuto's mind.

"_Damn_." Ikuto said, walking towards Amu.

"Gah, get away from me!" She broke into a sprint towards the water, away from the aroused man. Ikuto grinned and ran after her. Once in the water, Amu began throwing water at him, laughing out loud. Ikuto made a run towards Amu and eventually caught her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Gotcha!"

She giggled and struggled in his grasp, making them both fall into the water. Amu came up from the water, still smiling. She looked around but Ikuto was nowhere in sight.

"Ikuto?"

Suddenly, she felt her leg being pulled. She screamed but it was silenced as she was submerged. She swam back to the surface, coughing. She spotted Ikuto a few feet away, smirking.

"You are so dead," Amu said, swimming towards him.

Their battle went on for a while, maybe a half hour. Soon, Amu got tired and swam back to the shore, Ikuto following suit. She stood there, rubbing her arms.

"I-It's so c-cold!" she said, her teeth chattering.

"Shit, I don't have towels. I think I have a sweatshirt in the car. Or…" He walked to Amu and hugged her. "…we can just stay like this to keep warm."

Amu blushed and shut her eyes. "Stop being so perverted!"

He laughed and buried his head in her neck. "Really, I can't get enough of your reactions. It's so much fun to tease you."

Amu froze at the comment, the familiar pang coming back. Noticing her weird behavior, Ikuto moved back a bit and said, "Amu?"

"Just for fun?" Amu whispered, her eyes looking at the ground. She's been wondering what exactly their relationship is and been putting up with his teasing but this was the last straw. She needed _answers_.

"Amu?"

"Am I just a toy to you?"

"Hey, are you—"

"Damn it, Ikuto, answer me!" She yanked herself away from him, surprising Ikuto. "All you ever do is tease me! I've always been wondering what our relationship exactly is. Are we friends or something more? You keep saying I'm so fun to tease with but honestly, it hurts me when you say that," she trailed off quietly.

"Amu…" Ikuto took a step forward, ready to welcome her in his arms.

She slapped his hands away. "No. Answer me first. What exactly am I to you?"

"Amu, what brought this up all of a sudden? Let's go back to the car and—" Amu picked up her stuff and stomped in a random direction, away from Ikuto and his car. "Amu, where are you going? Stop!" She didn't listen and kept on taking long strides away from him. He sighed and ran to catch up with her. "Amu—"

"Answer me," she said, almost pleading. When he didn't say anything, she gave him a heartbroken look. "Iku—" That's when it happened. Amu's eyes went wide as saucers.

Ikuto kissed her.

His hands made their way around her, trapping her in his vice-like grip, so that she couldn't move her arms. His right hand traveled through her hair and remained on her neck, bringing her even closer.

She didn't respond to the kiss at first—she was too shocked. However, she slowly began to kiss back, much to Ikuto's satisfaction and relief. When they broke apart for air, Amu's face was flushed, her hair tousled.

"That's my answer." His hand reached up to caress her cheek. He gave her a gentle smile, causing Amu's heart to skip a beat. "I love you. I have, since I was little."

Amu's cheeks darkened as she averted her gaze. Ikuto's hand moved to her chin as he gently forced her to face him. She fidgeted under his gaze. He shook his head, giving her a loving smile that made her blush all the more. "Always so shy and cute."

"D-Do you really mean that?" she finally said.

"Of course. You're always adorable."

"No, I meant your previous statement…" She looked him straight in the eye, her cheeks still red. "Do you really love me?"

Ikuto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why would I lie about that?"

"So I'm not just some kind of toy?"

"Of course not." He pulled Amu towards his chest and lightly grabbed her chin. "You _are _fun to tease but that's my way of showing affection towards you." He gave her a chaste kiss and said, "This, too."

Amu couldn't help the wide smile reaching her face as she looked down.

"Hey, you still didn't answer to my confession." She looked up and his face was literally a centimeter away. She squeaked and backed away but Ikuto's hands pulled her even closer. "I think it's your turn to answer me. Do you accept my feelings?"

She gave him a timid smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do. I love you, Ikuto." She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

He smirked. "That's not gonna satisfy me." His lips crashed onto hers as he pressed his body against hers. Amu smiled into the kiss as she kissed him back, showing just as much passion.

**X-x-X**

**All I can say is FINALLY! They're FINALLY together. WOOTTTT! **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was originally gonna be 11 pages on Microsoft Word but I just kept typing and typing and now I'm on page 17. xD But I'm glad it's long because you guys have waited a really long time! Hope this was worth the wait!**

**Oh, and the song Amu was singing was **"Trip To Your Heart" **by **_Britney Spears_. **Yes, it's a new song on her **(leaked) **album **"Femme Fatale" **and people, GO LISTEN TO IT. I'm not a Britney fan but it's so **_**addicting**_**. And this song is nice—kind of a nice ballad. **

**Also, a shoutout to anyone who has been affected by the 8.9 (or 9.0…someone tell me when it changed to 9.0 and why) earthquake in Japan, whether it be losing a friend, loved one, etc. At first, I overly sympathetic because I guess I was comparing this to Haiti's earthquake. I was comparing the death tolls (Japan's current death toll pales in comparison to Haiti's death toll) but then I look at the damage. And I think it's about the same, maybe more for Japan. When I started reading articles, I was like "**_**holy crap**_**" the whole time. I don't even know if Japan can pick itself back up.**

**So please, if you care and would like to, please **_donate _**to the American Red Cross. You can do so through their website (**www . redcross . org [without the spaces]) **and really, each amount makes a difference. Even **nigahiga **from **youtube **did this. Check out his video if you want to see how he helped. Actually, go watch it and raise his views because he's donating **$600 **for every one million views.**

**I think that's all I have to say… Sorry for ranting a bit but I'm being serious. So please donate money and support Japan.**

**Please review! (: **


	17. Breaking Down Barriers

**So I thought that I was gonna update this a week after my last update (around the end of the March). It's June right now LOL. I fail. **

**But oh my goodness gracious, school's almost out! :O That means more time to finish my stories hopefully! (: And I'm exempt from a lot of my finals! So flippin' happy. [:**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Foxgrl18, xyueuchihax, XxAmutoLoversxX, , Kurai Tenshi-1214, xAmuIkuto, TsukiyoTenshi, Megane Becky-chan, Sukiya62, Jen567, sweettara10, alyssaangel15, lilpopsplash, pancake LOL, DarkFaerie0, casie200

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! [:**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 16-x-X**_

_"So I'm not just some kind of toy?"_

_"Of course not." He pulled Amu towards his chest and lightly grabbed her chin. "You _are_fun to tease but that's my way of showing affection towards you." He gave her a chaste kiss and said, "This, too."_

_Amu couldn't help the wide smile reaching her face as she looked down._

_"Hey, you still didn't answer to my confession." She looked up and his face was literally a centimeter away. She squeaked and backed away but Ikuto's hands pulled her even closer. "I think it's your turn to answer me. Do you accept my feelings?"_

_She gave him a timid smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do. I love you, Ikuto." She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips._

_He smirked. "That's not gonna satisfy me." His lips crashed onto hers as he pressed his body against hers. Amu smiled into the kiss as she kissed him back, showing just as much passion._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Breaking Down Barriers**

"Ikuto, can you come with me to the cafeteria?" Utau asked, already walking to the right.

"Ikuto, come here," Amu said simultaneously, walking to the left.

The two girls gave each other an icy glare. They let out a 'hmph,' turned around, and stalked off.

Kukai burst out laughing. "Sucks for you, Tsukiyomi. You have to pick between your sister and girlfriend!"

Ikuto shot him a surprised look. "You know I'm Utau's brother?"

"I found out from Utau."

"She told you we were siblings?" he asked skeptically.

"No, I saw a picture of you and her with your family."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier. She wanted to keep it a secret. Hey, I'll be with Amu. I'll see you later."

"And leave behind your sister? Some brother you are," Kukai scoffed, teasing Ikuto.

"If you want your head on your shoulders, I suggest you shut up and go with Utau." As Ikuto passed Kukai, he gripped Kukai's shoulder and said, "Here's another opportunity to get together with my sister. Good luck, man."

"W-What are you—" Kukai sputtered but Ikuto was already gone. Groaning, he headed for the cafeteria.

Ikuto found Amu walking (stomping, really) through the breezeway. He chuckled at her sulking behavior and easily caught up with her.

"Amu-koi, don't be mad. How can you blame me? She's close to me too," he pointed out.

"But I'm your _girlfriend_," she grumbled.

"And she's my sister." He stood in front of her, stopping her from continuing her rampage. "Forgive me?"

She placed her pointer finger upon her chin, pretending to contemplate whether to forgive him or not. "Hmm…nah." She walked around him, only to be pulled back against Ikuto. His arms embraced her as he nuzzled his face in her neck with his hair tickling her.

She giggled at the feeling and said, "Stop, Ikuto." She then noticed female students passing by giggle and whisper rapidly amongst themselves. Growing red in the face, she nudged Ikuto. "Ikuto, people are watching."

"I don't care." He childishly pouted and nibbled her skin.

The day after Amu and Ikuto officially became a couple, everyone noticed their sudden intimacy. Gossip spread like wildfire and their faces were on the cover of almost every magazine. Both managers chatted with the couple and chided them for not being discreet about it. Ikuto, on the other hand, reassured them that it'll be alright and that it may even be beneficial to their bands' popularity.

"Ikuto," Amu scolded, "behave yourself. I'm serious."

He sighed and pulled away, giving her a pout. "Party pooper. I just wanted to give you a kiss. Is that so bad?" He mustered up a puppy-eyed look, causing Amu to hesitate and ultimately give in. Knowing he had won, Ikuto smirked and captured her lips.

"Mm, I love you," Ikuto whispered against Amu's lips, making her blush a bright red.

"You say that constantly and it's embarrassing," she admitted.

"But I do love you. And I know you like it when I tell you that," he said, smirking as he give her a kiss on her nose.

She blushed. "Shut up."

**X-x-X**

"Hoshina, wait up!"

"Go away. I want to be by myself."

Kukai sprinted through the cafeteria after the pop princess. He grabbed onto her shoulder upon reaching her and turned her around. She slapped his hand away and glared. "I'm not in the mood, Souma. Go away."

He sighed, took her hand, and dragged her to the buffet table. She blushed and attempted to yank her hand away but he held her hand firmly.

"Souma, we're in public!" she hissed under her breath.

"I'm not doing anything intimate," he said, "I'm just dragging you to get food." He winked at her and got a plate for him and another for Utau. "They won't suspect anything."

"Rumors will spread."

The brunette shrugged. "It won't be horrible rumors, for sure."

Utau narrowed her eyes. "Souma, you have to be more careful about these things. You don't know how a simple rumor can evolve to some really nasty lie."

He handed the plate to her. "Don't be such a worrywart. Let's eat, ok?" He gave her a smile. "You know, you didn't care much about what the public said before."

She scoffed and snatched the plate from his hand as she piled food on her plate. "I was just worried since you're involved." Realizing what she said a second too late, she stuttered, "I-I mean—"

"You're worried about me?" Kukai asked, showing her one of his rare, sly smirks. "Who would've thought _you _would be worried about _moi_?" He inched closer to his face as she backed away.

With her face red, she growled and flicked a crouton at him. "Jerk, I don't mean it that way." She stalked off and began gathering food unto her plate. Kukai laughed and followed suit.

They chose a table and sat down. While they were eating, some guys passed Utau and greeted her but she just gave them a blank look. One thing she liked was that the President issued a rule that the students must refrain from harassing the two pop groups. Thankfully, the students had the decency to respect that and not bombard the idols with questions, confessions, hugs, and whatnot. That's the only reason the two groups are still able to attend this school.

"Hey, how are you?" Kukai suddenly questioned, eyeing Utau carefully as he slowing chewed the meat from his chicken wing.

"I'm fine," she curtly responded, stabbing at her salad.

Ever since Utau's emotional meltdown, the two have gotten much closer. They've been spending more time together and this didn't go unnoticed by the gang. Utau's friends would giggle incessantly whenever the two shared a word or look with each other. Now _that_ annoyed Utau to no end because they're blowing everything out of proportion! Subconsciously, however, her stomach never failed to get butterflies once she was in the vicinity of the handsome brunette.

"You mean, 'I've been better,' right?"

This broke Utau out of her daze and she saw Kukai watching her with an intense stare.

"What are you looking at?" she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You can't fool me. 'I'm fine'? Biggest lie ever."

Utau sighed. One negative thing in their close relationship was that he could see through her every lie. She hated that. It made her so frustrated that he could easily see through her cold, hard mask which she had so carefully constructed over the years.

"You know, it might not be so bad," Kukai reasoned, his voice unusually quiet.

"What's not so bad?" She swallowed a piece of her salad nervously, already guessing what he was hinting at.

"Talking to Hinamori, I mean."

She didn't reply as she finished her lunch quietly.

**X-x-X**

"Where are you dragging me, you stupid cat?" Amu whined, "I have lots of homework to do!"

"Homework can wait. Our first date can't." Ikuto tilted his head and winked—which sent Amu's heart racing—as he led her to his car.

"Date?" she cried in disbelief, "But I'm not dressed appropriately!"

"You look stunning," Ikuto reassured.

"An outfit consisting of jeans and a top I randomly threw on this morning is _not _stunning and appealing." She pouted and crossed her arms. Ikuto opened the car door for her but she wouldn't climb in. He sighed and picked her up, bridal style. She let out a squeak and found herself forcefully being placed in the car. "Geez, Ikuto!"

"You look beautiful." Ikuto kissed her on the lips, causing Amu's cheeks to redden. "Always have and always will. The clothing you're wearing won't ever change that."

Amu mumbled something quietly—probably random words because she's extremely embarrassed right now—as Ikuto got into the driver's seat. They buckled up and he sped away to his destination.

**X-x-X**

"Tonight."

"Hmm?" Kukai flipped through a magazine as he lounged around in Utau's home. "Hey, you're in this article, Hoshina!"

"I'll go talk to Amu."

Kukai snapped his head towards the blonde. She was looking at something with a faraway look in her eyes. He closed the magazine and stood up from the couch. He plopped down next to the spaced out blonde and gave her a pat (a slap, actually) on the back, jolting her from her reverie.

"That's great, Hoshina! That's one step towards bringing back the old Utau," he exclaimed, grinning stupidly and still hitting her back.

Her eyebrow twitched as she whirled her head towards him, fully ready to retort back with an insult. The only problem, however, was that their faces were almost touching. Her comment died in her throat as she gazed into his eyes.

'_This position is becoming way too familiar…' _Utau thought.

"Hoshina," Kukai began, taking her left hand in his right hand. She blushed at his bold action but didn't resist. "No. Utau. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you…"

**X-x-X**

"Wow, this is a really nice place," Amu remarked as she looked at the interior of the restaurant. The theme of it was dark colors—mostly blue and purple—giving it a midnight glow, hence its name "Midnight Stars." There were stars on the ceiling, painted in a sparkling gold. To top it off, there were candles at each table, making this restaurant perfect for couples.

"I've been going here since forever." He nodded at the waitress as she led them to their table. "It's quiet here and my friend works here too so it's perfect to eat dinner here."

"This is more suited for couples. Did you come here all by yourself in the past?" Amu joked, sitting down in a booth.

"I'm not a loner, Amu." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes. She was looking at the menu when she was interrupted by a waiter.

"Hey, Ikuto, what's up? You haven't been coming lately."

"Yeah, sorry, I've been really busy with music, school, and everything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a big star now," his friend teased, punching him in the arm.

Amu looked up at the waiter and smiled. "Hello, how are you?"

You could see the blush and shock painted on his face. "Are you Hinamori Amu-san?"

"Oh, shoot." Ikuto slapped his forehead. "I forgot to tell you something, Amu."

She sent him a questioning look. Before she could ask, the waiter—Ikuto's friend, she presumed—grasped her hands and gave her a look full of admiration. Amu blushed a bit, which made Ikuto a little ticked off.

"I've been listening to your music since forever! I'm a _huge _fan of yours! And—"

"Hey, stop making my girlfriend uncomfortable. And just so you know, she's _mine_." He gave his friend a glare before sipping his drink.

Ikuto's friend erected himself and smirked at Ikuto. "Sorry, Mr. Jealous. Do you want the usual order?"

Still a bit aggravated, he answered, "Yes. Amu, what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter by me. I like all the food on this menu."

"Fine, make that two orders of what I usually get."

"Right away, man. It'll be ready in 10-15 minutes. I'll see you in a bit, Amu-san!" He gave her a wave before heading to the kitchen.

Amu looked down, flustered at his friend's actions. Ikuto sighed and said, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that my friend that works here absolutely _loves _your band, specifically you. Sorry he made you so uncomfortable."

She shook her head. "It's fine…" After a few seconds, she added, "Mr. Jealous." She giggled and took a swig of her beverage.

"I was just annoyed since he touched what's mine and _only _mine." He winked at his girlfriend and held her hand.

Her blush increased tenfold as she muttered some random comments under her breath.

He chuckled and commented, "You're just so adorable."

**X-x-X**

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"What is it?" she whispered unintentionally.

"I…since just recently, I've realized…well," Kukai said, stumbling with his words. He groaned and used his free hand to mess up his hair in frustration. "I'm no good in this kind of situation. Probably because this is the first time I've done this." He let out a short laugh before taking both her hands in his.

Utau's heart pumped faster by the second. She remembered when she was like Kukai (though less fidgety) a few years ago when she still believed her relationships would work out. She didn't even have to let Kukai finish—she knew what the end result would be if she said yes. One way or another, her heart or his, even, would be broken…shattered into a million pieces.

Wouldn't it be better to just say "no" to save them both the pain that will eventually come?

His hold on her hands tightened. He let out a huge breath and yelled, "Utau, I like you!" His face was bright pink as he stared apprehensively at her.

She opened her mouth, fully prepared to say "no." Except that one word wouldn't form.

_Why?_

Utau let out a sigh, her mind in total chaos. What should she say? "Listen, Kukai, I like you. A lot. But I—"

Kukai unexpectedly stood up, laughing cheerfully…or at least that's what Utau wanted to believe. But from his laugh, she knew she hurt his feelings.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way," he said with a smile. Her heart ached as she stared at his face and took in his words. The "smile" on his face was simply a frown in disguise. Any fool could hear the hurt in that sentence—and that made Utau's heart clench.

"No, Kukai, just hear me out." She stood up and reached her hand out but his back was facing her.

"Sorry if I was pressuring you to say the same thing to me. Listen, I gotta go. I'll catch you later, Hoshina!"

Her mouth open but again, she was speechless. The door slammed shut, its sound resonating throughout the room like how the pain coursed through her heart and soul.

"_I knew you wouldn't feel the same way."_

"You're wrong. I _do _like you…" Her knees gave way and she collapsed, her fists squeezed shut. Her fists pounded the ground without mercy as salty tears trekked down her face and dripped onto the floor. "But I just can't forget the past. What's worse is that you're so much like _him_…"

**X-x-X**

"I think this is the first time I've ever been in your apartment."

"Really?" Amu questioned, handing him a glass of milk, and sat down next to him on the sofa.

He nodded. "It's nice and cozy though." He took a sip of his water and put the cup. "Just like you." He smirked and pulled Amu into his lap, nuzzling his face in her neck.

She giggled and said, "Stop, you're tickling me."

"I think I'll continue."

Her giggles soon turned to full blown laughter as he tickled her sides. She soon escaped from her torture and sat up, regaining her breath. She snuggled against Ikuto's warm chest and played with a button on his shirt.

"Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

She scooted her body up so her head was right next to Ikuto. She looked at him intently, not saying anything.

"W-What?" he said, letting a stutter slip, but Amu didn't notice or she just didn't say anything about it. His face was slowly turning pink at the close proximity. This was different from the other times they kissed. This time, Amu is the one bringing her face closer to his and all he can look at is her golden orbs, long eyelashes, petite nose…

_Her luscious, plump lips._

"I'll do it."

"What?" he said, snapping himself out of his daze, "Could you repeat that?"

"I'll do it," she reiterated with more confidence this time.

"I'm not following."

She let out a long sigh, her breath fanning his face. His fingers itched to just touch her body. The littlest things she did drove him _crazy_.

"I'll go talk to Utau."

He stopped as he processed her words. He stared at her, wondering if she'll stay true to her word. She looked back with a new fire alight in her eyes. He smiled and said, "I'm glad."

Amu kissed his nose. "I can't always put it off to a later date. I had to talk to her sooner or later. Let's just hope everything goes well."

"I know it will," he assured, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

**X-x-X**

Utau buried her face in her hands as she sat on her couch. Everything was just going downhill for her. Will she ever make it right again?

_Ding dong!_

"Leave me alone," she muttered to herself, "I don't want to talk to anyone now."

The doorbell continued to ring.

Angry, she stomped over to the door and thrust the door open. She was _so _ready to give the person a piece of her mind but all her thoughts stopped when she noticed who was visiting her.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh…sure."

The blonde let Amu in and she sat down on the couch. Utau headed to the kitchen and thought she should at least be polite.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked, inwardly cringing at the awkward politeness.

"Water, please."

"Be right back."

As Utau grabbed a water bottle, she smiled sadly.

_When did things get so awkward between them? It's like they're complete strangers._

"Here." Utau handed her the bottle as she sat across from Amu.

"Thanks." The pinkette removed the cap and drank some of her drink, trying to think about how she was going to approach this.

But the eerie silence was causing her thoughts to muddle ironically.

Just when Amu was about to say something, her best friend blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

"What?" Amu said, taken aback.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I was the cause of your parents' deaths; I'm sorry I haven't said anything all these years; I'm sorry that I've ruined our friendship; I'm sorry—"

"Utau. Utau! Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. At all," she said quietly. "When you told me about my parents' deaths, I was shocked of course. I left you standing there that night, not because I blamed you for their death but because you kept this a secret from me and the overwhelming grief I felt."

"Really?" Utau asked.

Amu nodded. Sighing, she stood up and sat down next to Utau on the same couch.

"The reason I came here today was to listen to your story. I was acting irrational these past few days and I'm sorry. I was just really upset but now, I'm willing to hear you out."

"Amu…"

"So please. I'm all ears." Amu sent her a warm smile that gave Utau hope.

"That night, three years ago, Mom, Ami, you, and I were heading to the grocery store," she began as she took a walk down memory lane. "We were all waiting for you and Ami in the car. You came back but not with Ami. We waited. And waited. But she never showed up. We called the police but there were no results. Remember?"

Amu quietly nodded, urging her to continue her story.

"A week after her disappearance, I received a call from an anonymous man. He ordered me to meet him at this abandoned building. At first, I was going to just ignore him but I heard Ami in the background. Immediately, I rushed over and saw him waiting for me with Ami beside him.

"I knew who he was. I remember vaguely that day that he was one of the many men I turned down when confessed to. He was only after my money after all. He threatened me that horrible things would happen to me if I didn't go to him like a nice girl," she said in disgust as she still remembered his exact words. "I, of course, spat in his face, completely revolted by his cowardice.

"But once again, that was my downfall. I was too cocky, arrogant, and I didn't even notice the frightened look of the girl sitting right beside him. But then I heard Ami whimper. I looked at her and finally noticed the details. Her clothes and hair were a mess. She was tied to a chair and she looked so scared but lifeless. I've never seen her like that before.

"I tried to distract him while I punched numbers into my phone that'll call the police. Unfortunately, he noticed. He stormed towards me and tried to attack but I quickly dodged it. I ran towards Ami but the man simply tackled me to the floor. I tried and tried to fight but couldn't.

"He gave me an ultimatum—I can go with him and Ami will be set free or Ami stays and I leave. I glanced over at Ami and she was shaking her head fervently. I gave her a small smile before facing the man I most despise, even to this day. Before I was could say anything, sirens could be heard. It seems as if my plan worked. But I was too late." Utau gave Ami's sister a rueful smile, her eyes brimming to the top with tears.

"The kidnapper had quickly gotten off me and grabbed your sister. He wasted no time in getting away. I chased after him but he had thrown the chair that was previously attached to Ami at me. The police arrived at the scene but it was too late. They were gone. And I couldn't save her." Utau faced Amu and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm really really sorry, Amu. I had a second chance to save your family member and I blew it…all because of my selfishness."

"Oh my god, Utau," Amu whispered, embracing her best friend.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the blonde repeated, like she was a broken record.

Amu rubbed her friend's back soothingly before she felt her own tears stinging her eyes.

"Ha ha, look Utau, you're making me cry too." Amu giggled as she wiped away the tears but more just replaced it.

_It's not her fault…but I can't help but hate her for not saving Ami._

Amu began weeping upon Utau's shoulders. The best friends hugged each other, letting their tears flow freely down their cheeks.

**X-x-X**

**There ya go. I was originally gonna make this longer. But then I realized, it would've been really rushed and unrealistic (not that this story is realistic xD). So instead, I'm stopping it here. Sorry. ): Next chapter is Kutau-based though. I'll add an Amuto scene in there too though so no worries. ;D**

**This story is almost ending. ; ^ ;**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I rushed the end :/ I really wanted to get this chapter before the night ended but that's a lame excuse.**

**Please review? (:**


	18. Perfect Two

**I'm going to finish this story once and for all. Before the summer ends, that is. :3 It's been going on for almost **_**three**_** years! :O **

**I just reread this story. I noticed that I left a lottt of stuff out. x'D Whoops. But I won't leave any loose ends behind. (hopefully :3)**

**And it has too many plotholes. Way too many. When I see them, it makes me just want to give up on this story..**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Anshineta, Foxgrl18, alyssaangel15, xAmuIkuto, xyueuchihax, Animefreaksrock96, casie2000, mystic554, TsukiyoTenshi, lilpopsplash, Mi-chan42, xrawrapandax-soccerluver04, Ninja-bunny08

**Okay, so the last time I updated was two months ago. Not bad, not bad. D;**

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter! It's a Kutau chapter with some other moments of other pairings. (:**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 17-x-X**_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the blonde repeated, like she was a broken record._

_Amu rubbed her friend's back soothingly before she felt her own tears stinging her eyes._

_"Ha ha, look Utau, you're making me cry too." Amu giggled as she wiped away the tears but more just replaced it._

It's not her fault…but I can't help but hate her for not saving Ami.

_Amu began weeping upon Utau's shoulders. The best friends hugged each other, letting their tears flow freely down their cheeks._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Perfect Two**

It was nearing summer vacation and the students of Seiyo College were getting restless. Half of them already planned out where they were going for the summer. Girls flocked the halls, giggling and gossiping among themselves in separate groups. The male crowd planned to go to bars, party, sports, and all that.

"We should have our own party," Utau suggested to her friends before they parted ways to their own classes.

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" Yaya exclaimed. "Or how about we all go to the beach? I feel like it's been so long since we had a vacation."

"She has a point," Nadeshiko said. "We just have another couple weeks' worth of work to do for our new album. But after that, summer vacation will start. We should discuss this with Iori-san."

"I think I'll pass." Amu shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

"But Amu-chi!" Yaya whined, giving her a pout. "That's no fun!"

"Don't tell me you're going to stay in your apartment the whole time writing music," Rima accused, narrowing her eyes. "Amu, live your life for once."

Amu frowned. "You could've been a bit nicer about it."

"Okay, so it's decided. To the beach we go!" Yaya pumped her fist in the air, cheering. "That means we have to go shopping for swimsuits! Amu-chi, you have one right?"

Amu shrugged, playing with a strand of her hair. "Yeah, this black two-piece."

It suddenly grew very quiet. The girls—besides Amu—looked at each other and nodded.

"Amu, you _do _know that we'll never let you bring that, right?" Utau said, gripping Amu's shoulder.

"It's unacceptable," Rima agreed.

"Even I have to agree, Amu-chan. Black doesn't suit you." Nadeshiko shook her head. "I'll set up our shopping date and let you guys know soon."

"What's wrong with black?" Amu pouted.

"The problem isn't the color," someone piped up. That someone hugged Amu from behind and rested his head atop hers. "It's the style. I bet it covers your belly too, right?"

Amu's hands grasped his large, warm hands. "Yeah, so?"

"Amu, Amu, Amu, that's not sexy at all, my love." Ikuto smirked, chuckling. The rest of his group stood behind him, already knowing what the girls were planning since they eavesdropped.

She blushed a bright red when he called her 'my love.' "I wasn't trying to be sexy."

"Idiot," Rima commented. "Amu, you are sometimes really dense."

"So are you, Rima-chan." Nagihiko walked over to her and hugged her tightly like she was a teddy bear. She frowned but her face turned pink nonetheless.

As the rest of the two groups chatted with someone, all that was left was Kukai and Utau, standing next to each other awkwardly.

It's been two weeks since Kukai confessed to Utau and Utau revealing the truth about Ami's kidnapping to Amu. The two friends were on good terms again, their friendship renewed, if not better. Unfortunately for Soccer Boy and Pop Princess, they haven't spoken to each other ever since, unless absolutely necessary. Amu knew, of course, because Utau had spoken to her about it not too long after he confessed.

Utau took a fleeting glance at Kukai who just happened to stare back at that exact moment. They stiffened before turning away, pretending that didn't happen.

"I'm going to class now. I'll see you guys later," Yaya called, waving them goodbye. Not too long after, the rest of the group bid their farewells and split, finding their classes.

Hand in hand, Amu and Ikuto ambled down the breezeway to their next class. He insisted that he should have his arm around her waist but she refused to do that in public.

"Hey, Ikuto."

He hummed in response, gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Will you go on a date with me this weekend?"

**X-x-X**

Amu dialed Utau's number after she came home from school. If things go as she planned, she hoped Kukai and Utau would be friends again.

"_Hey, Amu, what's up?"_

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you could do me a _huge _favor."

"_Depends. What is it?"_

"This Saturday, could you go shopping with me?"

"_Yeah, sure. There's a catch, isn't there?"_

"You know me too well. Ikuto's going to be coming with us."

"_Oh, that's fine."_

I took a deep breath, hoping for the best. "And he wanted Kukai to come along."

"…_Amu—"_

"Utau, please!" I begged, using my "sweet" voice. "I know it's been awkward between you two but Ikuto requested that he should come as well."

"_But…"_ she hesitated.

I grinned. This might just work. "Please!"

"…_Fine, you win! But don't you dare leave my side this Saturday!"_

I punched my fist in the air, unable to conceal my excitement. "You're the best, Utau!"

'_Operation Get-Utau-Together-With-Kukai is a go!'_

**X-x-X**

Amu picked out a cute outfit, which consisted of a short white cardigan, dark blue tube top, black skirt, and black wedges. To top it off, she quickly grabbed two pairs of sunglasses and a French beret that'll conceal her pink hair.

The doorbell rang, indicating that Ikuto had arrived to pick her up. She grabbed her bag from the table and her keys. Amu opened the door, revealing her boyfriend in jeans and a simple top. She inwardly swooned at how hot he looked no matter what he wore.

"Hi, Ikuto." She locked the door behind her and gave him a smile.

"Read to go, love?" He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and rubbed his nose against hers.

She giggled at the contact and commented, "You seem excited."

"Of course I am. Although I hate shopping, I don't mind so much this time since this is our date…" he trailed off, giving her a chaste kiss. "And _you _asked me this time, which is weird, but I'm not complaining." He chuckled against her neck as he continued to hug her.

Amu felt a slight pang in her heart. She felt guilty for exploiting her boyfriend. He had been looking so forward to spending the day with her! Ashamed of herself, she admitted, "Um, Ikuto, the real reason I asked you to go shopping with me is so that you can help me get Utau and Kukai together…" Ikuto froze, not saying anything. "I'm so sorry."

He breathed out, lifting his head up. "And here I thought you whole-heartedly wanted to go on a date with me."

She stroked his cheek and gave him a long, deep kiss. "I do! But it's just this time, I have to help Utau."

He sighed. "Well, I can't really be mad at you so you're forgiven. But instead of going shopping…" he said, backing her into the wall. She let out a small whimper when he began kissing her neck and jaw line. "We should just stay in your apartment…in your bed…doing naughty things…" He planted his lips on her, giving her a sultry kiss that muddled her thoughts. His hands traveled downward, leaving trails of fire in its wake.

"I-Ikuto, stop it," she protested but just moaned when his kisses made its way further down towards her chest. She gave him a half-hearted shove and muttered, "Please, Ikuto, we need to help Utau."

He sighed, raising his head. "Always the one to stick their nose in other people's business."

She stuck her tongue out at him but using that to his advantage, he captured her lips once more, licking her bottom lip for entrance. Her hands tugged on his hair as she pressed herself against him, giving in to his touches and kisses.

A few minutes later, Amu pushed him away, frowning. "You have to stop tempting me."

"Why should I?" he questioned, giving her his trademark smirk. "And it's your fault for looking so damn hot all the time."

Her face turned a bright shade of pink as she stuttered incoherent words. He laughed and interlocked his hand with hers.

"Come on, Amu-koi, my sister doesn't like to wait."

**X-x-X**

Utau checked her phone for the fifteenth time as she scanned the crowds for her pink-haired friend. She was waiting at the food court, which was the meeting place, and it's already been twenty minutes since she arrived.

"Stupid Amu, she better have a good reason for being late," Utau muttered under her breath. She tapped her foot impatiently as she looked around her once again, seeking out her best friend.

Only her eyes landed on wide emerald orbs.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shi—'_

"Utau?" The brunette's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he approached the distressed blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Amu tell you? She said we were all going shopping together…"

"No!" he exclaimed. "All she told me was to come here but she never told me _you_ were going to be here."

Utau felt a slight twinge in her heart. Does he really want to avoid her that much? But damn that Amu, they were setting them up!

As if on cue, her phone rang. Quickly, she fished her cell phone from her bag and answered it. "Amu, where the hell are you?"

"_Utau, I'm so, so sorry! I can't make it and neither can Ikuto."_

"Why?" she asked, waiting to see what lame excuse she came up with.

"_Sorry, I can't talk now. I promise I'll make it up to you! I'll talk to you later!"_

The resounding click rang in her mind as she thought of how to get out of this situation. That is, if she _wanted _to just get the hell out of here and miss this opportunity to make up with Kukai.

"So Amu just told me that she and Ikuto can't come," she informed, turning to face Kukai.

"What?" he shouted in disbelief. He groaned. "No, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…"

Utau glared at him. Even if things weren't great between them, he didn't have to go and be so rude about it. "Well, _sorry _for being here." She stalked off, not wanting to hear any more complaints from him.

"Ah, wait, I didn't mean it that way!" he shouted to her, in an attempt to stop her but she didn't even pause for a millisecond. "Ah, shoot! God, I'm such an idiot!" He ran after her, pushing through the mob of shoppers. "Utau, wait!"

**X-x-X**

"Amu."

"Shh!"

"Amu, why the hell are we hiding here? And on the floor?"

"Because we have to stay undercover, stupid."

Ikuto smacked his forehead.

With their disguises, the couple ran inside a clothing store near the food court. They ducked down behind a random clothing rack and peeked through the clothes to watch the exchange between Utau and Kukai.

"Ah, she's walking away! What did that dumb Kukai do! Ikuto, do something," she pleaded, clapping her hands together.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Uh…" She looked around the store, ignoring the suspicious stares from employees, and her eyes stopped on another rack. "Follow me."

"Is it something ridiculous?" he inquired, as he was being dragged around the store by his girlfriend.

"Of course not!"

He yanked on her arm, stopping her walk. "Amu."

"Please, Ikuto! I'll do anything," she begged, even giving him a kiss.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

She cheered. "Thanks, Ikuto!" She searched through the hangers, searching for the perfect outfit.

"So you'll do anything?"

Amu made a face. "Yes and I bet you're thinking of something perverted."

"Exactly," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

**X-x-X**

Not knowing where she was headed, the fuming pop star continued her rampage through the mall, attempting to blow off some steam.

'_Stupid Kukai. He's such a jerk!'_

Thinking of his whines just made her all the angrier. Aggravated, she thought about just wringing his neck and maybe _then _he'll listen to what she has to say! For the past couple weeks, they have been ignoring each other, but more so on Kukai's side. Utau _did _try to approach him, only to be ignored.

She sighed as she thought about him. "Kukai…"

Suddenly, she was pulled to a stop by a stranger.

"Wha—" She looked at the man with distaste. His dark blue bangs were pinned up with his sunglasses perched on top of his nose. He wore slacks and an open dress shirt, showing a bit of his chest. The man adorned ostentatious jewelry, making Utau hate him already.

"Hey, sweetie, you look a little lost. Want to come with me for a bit?" he suggested in a low tone.

Utau wanted to gag. "No, thanks. Not let go of me."

"I don't think I can do that. I wouldn't want a pretty lady like you to wander around lost." He smirked as he pulled her against his chest. She started hitting his chest and struggle against his grip. "Shall we go?"

"Ew, no, let go of me, you creep!"

A hand suddenly reached out, clutching Utau's arm. She yelped when she was forcefully shoved to another man, but by no means a stranger. She gazed up into familiar green orbs and she automatically felt relief. "Kukai…"

"Sorry, bud, but she's with me. Find some other girl because this one's mine."

"W-What?" Utau stuttered as she blushed. "You're basically saying that you own me or something!"

"C'mon, let's go." Kukai wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively as he glared at the man that tried to hit on his girl. When they were far away, he murmured, "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I thought you left."

"I was looking for you the whole time," he bashfully admitted.

"Are you serious?" Utau's jaw dropped. "But you said—"

"That's the reason why I chased you. To apologize." He took a deep breath. "I didn't mean it the way I said it. You know how I say things on impulse." He grinned at her, causing her heart to accelerate. "I was…surprised to see you here today. My heart wasn't ready for me to talk to you face-to-face like this." He winked at her which made her blush. Damn his charisma! "Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you hold my shopping bags," she reasoned, smiling.

He flexed his muscles and puffed his chest out. "I'm pretty strong."

She laughed at his act. "Let's go, Kukai."

**X-x-X**

"Amu, was all this bling necessary?"

"Of course! It makes you look cooler." She grinned at him.

"Ugh, not in my eyes," he said in disgust as he ripped the accessories from his body.

"Do you think it worked?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty mad that I touched Utau," he recalled as they exited the building.

"How'd you like flirting with your sister?" she teased, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Something I hope I never have to do again," he answered.

She giggled and swung their connected hands as she happily hummed a song. "I kind like your outfit. It makes you look more professional and…"

"Sexy?" he finished for her, leaning down to kiss her. "If dressing me in these clothes was your ulterior motive, you should have just told me from the start."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ikuto." When they reached his car, she said, "You can just drop me off at my apartment."

"Who said I'm dropping you off?" He buckled himself in and started the car. "You're not ditching our date. Not a chance."

"But—"

"Since you deceived me, I think I deserve to spend some time with you for the rest of the night."

**X-x-X**

After a few hours of shopping, the two left the mall to walk around town. Carrying about ten bags, Kukai tried to keep up with Utau, who was just going to buy more and more (probably just to torture him). However, she pitied him for a little and offered to sit down for a bit which he gladly accepted. They entered a coffee shop and chose to sit on the tables in the outdoors. He left his bags with her and told her to wait as he got drinks for the both of them.

Utau sat there with her arms crossed as she waited for him to return. Five minutes later, however, she was drumming her finger against the table. _'What's taking him so long?' _She dug a magazine from one of her many shopping bags and settled for reading a magazine rather than waiting for him with nothing to do.

A shadow had loomed over her table and she slammed her book shut. She swiveled around, ready to scold Kukai. "_Finally_, you—" Her voice got caught in her throat as she stared at the man in front of her. Her mouth suddenly dried and sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

"It's been a while, Utau-chan." The green-haired adult ducked his head down so that it was on the same level as hers. "How've you been doing?"

"Get _away _from me," she said in a low, threatening voice.

"I see you still hate me," he deduced from her response. "But it's a shame you do because I, on the other hand, _don't _hate you. In fact, I think I'm falling for you again."

"Stop saying that," she growled.

"But it's the truth. A few years ago, you still had a thing for me, don't you remember?"

Her fists clenched and her knuckles turned white. "I forgot all about that."

"Tsk, tsk, what a shame."

"Why are even you here?" she asked, mustering up an icy glare.

"Well, I happened to see you so I wanted to say a hello."

"Lies," she muttered as she moved to stand up. He clutched her elbow in a vice-like grip, stopping her from escaping. "Let go of me."

"Don't be like that, Utau-chan." He snaked an arm around her waist, forcing her to press her body against his. Revolted, she faced the other way but he gripped her chin, pulling her face towards him. His auburn eyes seemed to suck her in but she refused to give in. "Let's go back to the way we were before, okay?"

She writhed around in his hold as she tried to break free. "I swear to god, if you don't let me go, Daichi, I'll—"

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and for Utau to gasp.

**X-x-X**

"Can you just let me go for one second?"

"No."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Pervert!"

Amu and Ikuto were currently lying down on her bed. Ikuto was hugging her from the front as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. It's been an hour since they returned and all they've been doing was lying on the bed.

He inhaled her scent and sucked on her neck. He moaned against her neck, sending vibrations through her body.

"I-Ikuto, if you give me a hickey, you are a dead man," she threatened.

He bit, sucked, and licked a certain spot on her neck. "Too late."

"Ikuto!"

"I'm just leaving a mark on something that's mine." His hold around her tautened as he gave her butterfly kisses along her cheek.

"Are we going to stay like this the whole night?" Amu asked out of curiosity.

"Yup."

She groaned. "Absolutely not."

"Hey, you said you would do anything and this is what you have to do."

"Cuddling?"

He nodded. "For the _whole _night because I'm staying over."

"Yeah, I knew you would."

"Mm." He grabbed Amu's face and kissed her long and hard. Without her noticing, he slowly removed the cardigan, tossing it to the side. Now that her shoulders were exposed, he was able to kiss and touch her neck, shoulders, arms, sending Amu into a state of bliss. His mouth was reaching her chest and she moaned. His hands tugged on her top, pulling it down over her breasts, revealing her strapless bra. As his mouth worked its magic on her neck, his hands slyly went to her back, searching for the clasp. He eagerly went to unhook it—

A familiar ringtone was heard, surprising the both of them. Amu reached for her phone but Ikuto held her back. She elbowed him but he didn't budge an inch.

"Ikuto, let go of me."

"Amu-_koi_," he whined, giving her kisses on her neck.

"What if it's an important phone call?" she questioned, reaching for the phone again.

"Damn phone…" Ikuto muttered before grabbing the phone itself. He checked the caller ID to see that it was Rima. He answered, much to Amu's dismay. "Hello?"

"_Why are you picking up Amu's phone?"_

"I'm her boyfriend, shrimp. If this isn't anything important, I'm hanging up because we're kind of busy." Amu slapped his arm and demanded to give the phone to her.

"_Why you little—"_

He closed the phone so there would be no more disturbances and set it on her bedside table.

"Ikuto, that was rude!"

"Well, she interrupted us."

"S-So?" she stuttered, her face the shade of bright red. "It could have been important!"

"I don't think so. And she got the message so I don't think she'll be calling back." He climbed above Amu, pinning her wrists above her head. "Now, where were we?"

"Hmph, I'm not doing this because you were so impolite to Rima."

He kissed her shoulder blade and began traveling upward. "I'm sorry, love. Do you forgive me?"

"N-No," she said.

Smirking, he reached her lips and gave her a fiery kiss. He shifted his hands so that one hand was handcuffing her wrists while the other was free to roam around. He massaged her scalp, earning a sigh from her. "Do you forgive me now?"

"No," she squeaked out as he bit her earlobe. He let go of her wrists so both of his hands were free. He went to unclasp her bra, this time succeeding. His mouth attacked her chest, making Amu arch her back.

"Amu-koi, do you forgive me?"

"Mm, yes," she breathed out, moaning every now and then.

Ikuto smirked as he nipped her mounds. Oh, how he loved the effect he had on her.

**X-x-X**

"And who are you?" Daichi snarled, angry that someone was getting in his way.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Daichi." Kukai pouted but was really focusing on Utau's expression, which was complete shock.

"Kukai?" He released Utau and gave Kukai a quick hug. "It's been a while, man! The only times I've seen you were either on television or magazines."

He gave a short laugh. "Yeah, you're right. But I've heard news of you, too. Heard you got into the best team in Europe. Congrats, dude."

"Thanks."

Utau coughed, gaining the attention of both men.

"Oh, that's right. I was just talking to Utau just now. We haven't seen each other in a while and I just wanted to catch up with her for a bit." He swiftly grabbed her hand, making Utau wince and thankfully, that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. "Mind if I borrow her for the rest of the day?"

Utau's eyes widened in horror. She fervently shook her head so only Kukai could see. She pleaded through her eyes. _'Kukai, help me!'_

He inhaled and cheerfully said, "Sorry, Daichi, but I can't do that. See, she's kind of my girl so I would appreciate it if you _let go of her_."

"Your girl? Well, I don't know if she told you but we went out a few years ago." Kukai gawked at Utau, wondering if this was indeed true. She looked to the ground in shame, which confirmed Daichi's previous statement. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some things to talk to Utau in private."

Utau's mouth formed an "O" as she resisted against her ex-boyfriend.

Daichi's hand was emphatically yanked away from Utau. He glowered at the culprit, thinking it was Utau but no, it was Kukai.

"What the hell are you doing?" He scowled, looking at Utau and back at Kukai.

"I should be the one saying that." He wrapped a possessive arm around Utau, whose face could rival a tomato. "And it doesn't seem like she wants to go with you anyways. Now, if you'll excuse us…" With one swoop, he grabbed on the shopping bags with one hand. "We'll be taking our leave." Kukai began walking away as Utau, who was awkwardly by his side, followed. "Oh, and Daichi." He gave Daichi a glare over his shoulder. "Don't go near her ever again or I might accidentally break your legs."

"What? You dare threaten me?" He growled at them.

"Yes. Yes, I do. Now goodbye, Daichi." Kukai smirked and led the confused but happy Utau away from her ex.

**X-x-X**

"Ikuto, you're being such a kid."

"I don't care." He pouted, burying his face in her chest, their naked bodies smoldering together. "Besides, your breasts make a good pillow."

She smacked his head. "Pervert!"

He chuckled and began kissing the valley between the two mounds. "Want to have another round?"

"No," she firmly said. "I'm all sore right now."

"But, Amu," he whined.

"No."

"You're mean."

Amu sighed as sleep began to overtake her. She stifled a yawn as she reached for his set of keys from the table besides their bed. "I've always been meaning to ask you this but where did you get this key?" She pointed at the key in the shape of a four-leaf clover.

"Ah, that key. My father gave it to me."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He gave it to me when I was little saying how the person who has a lock similar to this is the person who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with."

Blood rushed up to Amu's face as she stuttered, "R-Really?"

"Yeah." He reached for her bag that was on the ground and grabbed her set of keys. "I knew you had the lock that went with this key."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?"

He shrugged. "Never got the chance too."

"Does this mean we're supposed to m-marry?" she quietly asked, embarrassed.

"Looks like it." He smirked and gave her a kiss. "If we do, we can make lots of babies, Amu-koi."

"Pervert, pervert, pervert!" she said, hitting him repeatedly and earning a laugh from him. "But you know, when I met you and your band, I looked at Tadase and thought he was the one that held the key."

"And were you disappointed that he doesn't own the key?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes, searching for any hesitation or discontent.

"No," she simply answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm really glad it was you, Ikuto."

"Yeah. Same," he whispered, crawling on top of her and giving her sweet kisses. "I love you, Amu."

"And believe it or not, I love you too, even if you're a perverted jerk." She giggled against his lips.

Smiling, he held her lock in one hand and his key in the other. "Shall I open it?" She nodded and he brought the two together. The key easily slipped into the hole. He twisted it and with a click, the lock is opened.

Excited, Amu opened the lock but a look of disappointment crossed her features. "There's nothing in here."

"Let me take a look." She handed the lock to him and he peered inside the trinket. "There may not be anything in here but look. There's an engraving in there." Sure enough, on the inside wall of the lock, etched there forever was 'I love you' and on the other wall, it read, 'My heart belongs to the owner of the key.'

"So I'm the key to your heart?" he pondered, liking the sound of that.

"I guess so." She breathed out, hugging him tightly. He patted her head as he gave her one of his breathtaking smiles that can just knock the breath out of you. They closed their eyes, letting sleep take over.

**X-x-X**

After the two fled the scene, they decided to walk to Utau's condo, since it was closer. Once they arrived there, half an hour later, they went into her bedroom. He dropped her bags and the both of them sat down on the bed.

"Since I saved you twice, I think I deserve to hear an explanation from you."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Utau mused, smiling a bit. She spread out her arms and fell back onto her bed. He laughed and did the same.

"I met Daichi a few years ago when I was meeting up with my friends, actually. During that time, my group and I were debuting and that was the time when our faces were beginning to appear on advertisements and magazines. I was running late and just my luck, some guy pushed me, causing me to nearly fall into the street. Then this green-haired teen caught me just in time and it was like straight out of a fairytale.

"Not too long after, we began seeing each other more and more. I began to fall in love with him soon after and we started going out. Three months later, our relationship still strong, I spotted him in a store with another girl. I was suspicious so I followed them and turns out they were going to a love hotel." She laughed bitterly. When Kukai clutched her hand, she looked down at their hands and back at his face. He nodded, urging her to continue.

"I was such a foolish girl then. The next day, I confronted him, asking if this was true. He kept denying such things but thank god I was not _that _stupid to believe him. Eventually, I found out he was just using me for fame. That's why he was so adamant in being in interviews with me. I didn't mind it at the time since they asked about my boyfriend anyways but I never knew his true intentions.

"I was just really, really idiotic. I even gave away my virginity to him," she inaudibly confessed, her voice cracking at the end. Kukai's grip tightened. "So that's my story." She laughed. "Pretty dumb, huh?"

"Well, I think he was pretty dumb to take advantage of such a beautiful girl like you."

Utau's heart beat faster as she looked at the man lying down next to her. "How did you get to know him?"

"We went to the same high school for a little while before he moved. We weren't exactly friends—more like acquaintances. We were on the same soccer team and he always tried to be the best out of everyone on the team. I never liked his arrogance or his habit of sleeping with practically every cheerleader." He scoffed. "He was always such a player."

"I guess I wasn't smart enough to figure that out," she said, closing her eyes.

"Utau."

"After that incident, I vowed myself to not let my heart taken that easily again. That's why I'm so hostile towards people." That's right, she promised to never make the same mistake.

'_But maybe, just maybe, this won't turn into a mistake.'_

He remained silent but boldly, he asked, "Is that the reason why you rejected me?"

She didn't speak but simply sighed and he took that as a 'yes.' He heaved himself up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the room. He picked up the guitar case and looked at Utau, who had risen herself, asking for permission. She nodded. He opened it up and took out the guitar. Pulling the strap over himself, he walked back to the bed and sat cross-legged on it.

"May I serenade you, m'lady?" He gave her a wink that increased the butterflies in her stomach. "The song I'm about to play conveys my emotions towards you." Clearing his throat, he positioned his fingers and began playing.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Utau's insides were melting as she listened to his sweet words. She resisted the sudden urge to just hug him to death and return his feelings.

_Don't know if I could ever be without you  
'Cause girl you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need  
_

"'Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high." Utau laughed at his cheesiness. He grinned and continued. "And you're the one I wanna marry." She gasped a little and he looked at her, giving her a gentle smile.

'_Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two_

"We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two, Utau," he sang, rocking back and forth on the bed, content. Utau's red was flaming red as she resumed listening to his lyrics.

_You can be the princess and I can be your prince  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
_

"You can be as cold as the winter weather," he sang, laughing as Utau giggled a bit as well. "But I don't care as long as we're together." If he kept this up, Utau was afraid that she'll burst and start kissing him. "Yeah, we're the perfect two."

_You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya_

"I love the way that you smile and how you're always so stubborn." Utau shook her head, smiling. "And maybe in just a while, I can see you walk down the aisle." He continued strumming his guitar while Utau sat there, thinking about walking down the aisle in a white dress. It's way too early to think about that but maybe…

"We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. Yeah, we're the perfect two," he ended, giving the guitar one last pluck. He put the guitar to the side and gazed into her amethyst orbs, hoping for the best. "Utau, I like you. A lot. Do you accept my feelings?"

"Can this get any cornier?" The tips of her mouth rose as she let out a tinkling laugh.

"Yes, actually." He seized her hand, pulling her to him in the process. She squeaked and fell against his chest. She was about to saying something but his lips silenced her. He brushed her bangs back as he opened her mouth, using his tongue to lick every corner in her mouth.

'_He's actually a really good kisser,' _she couldn't help but think.

With one last kiss on her rosy lips, he pulled away, giving her his dashing grin. "Will you be the apple to my pie?"

"Oh my god, that's so cheesy." Utau shut her eyes in embarrassment but she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach buzzing loudly.

"That was the plan," he said, smirking in her direction.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" She sneakily wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, he couldn't resist but say, "Does that mean we're officially a couple?"

She sighed and kissed him again. _'I could get used to this.' _"Yes, Kukai. I like you, too."

"All right!" he cheered, hugging her, which resulted in the both of them falling towards the bed. The two laughed and began spending the rest of the night snuggling as they shared affectionate kisses.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe, just maybe, I'll make an exception.'_

**X-x-X**

**And there you have it! Took my two days to write this. So much inspiration and typing. ;_;**

**But yeah, this was cheesy as hell but I bet some of you wished this happened to you ;D**

**I read this story a longgg time ago but I don't remember the name. I think the author's name was "Gwen" or something. All I remember is that it was an M rated story and Ikuto was this cat prostitute—his boss was Yukari—or whatever and Amu and her friends went to the bar he was in one night. Seeing him, Amu wanted to use him for her experiment.**

**Do any of you know what I'm talking about? O.o It probably got deleted but still…it's been bugging me for a while. D:**

**Song is **Perfect Two **by **Auburn. **It's also the title of this chapter. :D It's such a sweet song; you guys should listen to it. :3 **

**But which one did you like better: the Amuto or Kutau scenes?**

**Please review! :D Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. ^^**


End file.
